World's Apart
by Aphina
Summary: Miracle - When Kat Valentine decides to become the team's new doctor she doesn't realize how much her life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1: Friendly Faces

Chapter One

"Doctor Katrina Valentine, nice to have you aboard." I glanced up from my patient files and met the eyes of Herb Brooks as he stood on the other side of my desk.

I rose to my feet, a warm smile crossing my face as we shook hands.

"It's great to see you again, Herb."

Herb stepped back to take a long, hard look at me.

"I remember you when you were no bigger than knee high and now you've become a doctor in training. Doc must be so proud," he stated letting his own smile seep through.

I crossed my arms over my chest, tilting my head from side to side before answering.

"He is, hence why he's bringing me along. It should be a great opportunity working with so many athletes," I told Herb. "Besides I wanna get a little time on the ice myself at some point. I think my leg's finally healed so I wanna see how it holds up on the ice. I probably won't be able to do all the jumps I used to but hell I wanna see what I can still do."

Herb nodded his agreement, especially when he saw the determination set on my face.

"We're going to be working them pretty hard, you think you can handle it, it maybe a little brutal." I shrugged at his words.

"You're doing what needs to be done. You're getting us to the Olympics, I have no problem with that, saying that I don't think the boys will think the same after you training regime. Craig told me you've already written you final roister, we're only on day one," I reminded him.

Herb slipped the piece of paper into my hands; the list of names went on and on until I counted twenty six.

"Craig already told you that I'm missing the best players?" Herb asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He understands you're picking the right ones; I think he's just nervous. This is a big thing for everybody." I stated handing the list back to him.

Herb nodded.

"I'm about to read this list out, you wanna come and meet my team?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the door.

"Grandpa's already there right?"

"Yea he's pretty interested in the guys I've picked," Herb informed me.

"Probably sizing them up for injuries after all the physical and mental strain you're going to be putting them under," I snorted.

"Hey it's your job to stop the mental strain; you're going to be their friend for next seven months. I already have a few that are in the danger zone," Herb reported.

"Jimmy Craig right? His mom died of cancer six months back, he' been running his household while his Dad's been trying to get back on his feet." Herb looked at me surprised.

"I started early with the evals, I also know that Jack O'Callahan and Rob McClanahan are two people your gonna have problems with. I've been talking to some of the guys and apparently Jack still harbours a grudge after the 76 playoffs. He got tossed out and Mac took the ring right off his finger," I informed Herb as he held the door open for me.

"You've certainly been doing your homework," Herb muttered as we slipped into the corridor.

"That's what I'm here for."

----------------------------------------

I stood in between Craig and the Doc as the list of names was read out loud to huge group of young men sitting in the breeches. The actual looks of relief on some of their faces was heart-warming once their name was read out.

"Hughes, Ross, Auge, Delich, Horsch, Strobel, Christoff, Morrow, Suter, Ramsey, Janaszak, Christian, Pavelich, Verchota, Baker, Harrington, Schneider, O'Callahan, McClanahan, Silk, Johnson, Craig, Cox, Eruzione. And that's the roster for now. The rest of you thanks for coming out." Craig said as I took in each face that was left.

The herd of people who didn't make it trickled past, it was sad to see do many young men disheartened, but at the end of the day we were here to make the Olympics.

"I am not your friend. You need a friend try Craig, Kat or Doc here, because I am your coach."

I pulled a face ad the attention was turned back to the three of, leaning against the railings. There were a lot of curious glances in my direction.

"Right before you're off celebrating I need you to go a little bit of homework. Fill in theses tests for me and have them back ASAP." I spoke to the gaggle of men, holding up the test papers for all to see.

The players began to climb to their feet, each taking a test one by one from my pile.

"Hey you should come with us; some of us are heading over to a bar nearby." I glanced up to see one of the guys standing in front of me. He smiled as my eye met his.

"Mike Eruzione right?" I asked pointedly.

Eruzione looked taken back for a moment before recovering.

"Yea, how…"

"I studied your footage from some of your games, and I'm good with faces." I told him tilting my head to the side.

"Wow…You threw me for a second there." He informed me, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway we're going the bar if you want to join us, try and get to know some of us better since well be working together over the next seven months."

I grinned at him before looking down at the papers in my hands.

"Sure I'm not gonna cramp your style with the ladies?" I teased.

Eruzione gave me his own wide smile.

"Hell no, you could probably teach some of these things a guy or two." He returned playfully.

"Well I've got a few things to do but I'll meet you guys at the bar." I said to Eruzione as I watched Jim Craig go past without taking a test paper.

"No problem. I'll see you there then." Eruzione smiled warmly as he followed the main body of people moving back to the dorm rooms.

-------------------------------------

I was standing in the corridor to the dorm rooms, knocking patiently on the door in front of me. It swung open revealing the tall dark haired figure of Jimmy Craig.

"Hey." He said looking me up and down as I tilted my head up towards him.

"Jimmy you forgot to take a test paper." I said holding one out to him.

Jimmy stared at the offending sheet of paper but didn't take it from my hands.

I studied him for a second as he looked away from me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ok so you didn't forget. I'm just wondering why don't you wanna take this test, it's not going to bite you." I commented as Jimmy looked back up at me, his vibrant blue eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, umm... it's nothing against you or anything. I just don't see what it has to do with stopping the puck." I tilted my head to one side before nodding.

"That's ok you just took it anyway." I informed him, rolling the test up.

Jimmy was frowning, a confused expression on his face, crossing his own arms over his chest.

"A bunch of us are going to the bar, if you want to come." I offered, changing the subject brightly.

Jimmy shook his head, pursing his lips together.

"No, thanks, but I'm going to call my Dad, see how he's doing." He told me.

I caught a glimpse of the sadness I knew he must be feeling. Losing a parent was never easy and I knew from chatting with some of the guys that Jimmy, before coming out here had adopted the position of man of the house. The concern was still etched in his face; I knew he was still shouldering the responsibility even though he was a long way from Boston.

"How are you doing?" I asked quietly.

Jimmy raised his head surprised. I knew a lot of people avoided the subject because it was awkward subject matter but I had to know what was going on with him to see if he could function properly in this team.

"I'm doing ok." He sighed. "It's just hard you know. She wanted this and she's not here to see me get into the team. My dad's having a tough time, he lost his job and he's trying to put my two younger brothers through college and make sure they stay there. They've been taking my mom's death pretty badly."

I felt an intense well of sympathy build in my chest, but I knew Jimmy didn't want that.

"It's tough, but I'm sure your mom's very proud of you." I told him.

Jimmy looked down at his hands as he nodded. He's taken his mother's death I could tell because I recognized the signs, but the problem for Jimmy was he hadn't had a chance to focus on his own grief because he'd become the backbone for his family adopting his father's role. Maybe being here was going to be good for him.

"Yea I know." He murmured.

I reached out and patted his arm gently.

"Hey the offer for the bar's still open if you feel you wanna come down later." I told him.

"Thanks." Jimmy gave me a tight smile before we said our goodbyes and he shut his door.

I checked my watch before returning to my dorm room across the hall, and getting changed into fresh clothes. Grabbing my purse I took off towards the bar.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trouble With Men

Chapter Two

The bar was packed when I managed to push through the single door. I recognized the song playing on the jukebox as I stepped inside. The bar was full of young hockey players, the ones that would be leaving tomorrow morning were here drinking to their own failures.

"Hey Kat!" Eruzione was waving to me from a table he was sitting at with Cox, O' Callahan, and Silk.

"Hey guys, congratulations on making it onto the team so far." I said dropping into the seat next to Cox.

He pushed a clean, empty glass towards me, while Eruzione filled it up with beer.

"I like the way she says so far, reminding us six of us will be leaving." Cox sniggered as I took a sip from my glass.

"I'd watch it Cox, I'm the one you're coming to when your in severe pain remember." I joked.

This caused an uproar of the laughter at the table as we all sipped form our glasses.

"So considering we're going to be seeing a lot of you over the next seven months, it's probably best you tell us about yourself." Silk spoke for across the table.

I pushed my mahogany coloured hair away from my face as I focused on the guys seated around the table.

"What do you need to know? Doctor in training, I intend to work with professional athletes hence here I am." I told them shrugging.

The boys glanced at each other before Eruzione piped up.

"Come on you gotta give us more than that, where are you from?"

"Originally from New York but moved down to Minnesota when I was kid to live with Doc and Tanya." I said nothing about my parents or their deaths, and neither did the boys.

"Hey I think I heard of you, didn't you used to figure skate? My sister goes to the U there, Evangeline Cox, she's a figure skater too, she said you were damn good, you were gonna try out for the Olympics." Cox remarked at me, chugging his beer.

"Yea that was me. I tore my hamstring during the try outs for the World Championships. It's only just got better now, I haven't been on the ice for a long time, but I'm itching to see what I can do." I told them.

Cox and Jack nodded appreciatively before the door to the bar opened again.

"Hey Rizzo!" I turned as Mac called from across the room.

"Mac!" Rizzo returned before twisting his head to Jack.. "Easy big guy."

"I don't know how the two of you can sit in the same room with that clown." Jack growled form across the table.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are not still going on about the 76 play offs?" I exclaimed.

"Jesus O.C let it go that was three years ago." Cox snorted, shaking his head.

Jack stared at Cox before setting his beer down on the table and leaning forward.

"You know what Coxy let me ask you a question. Why'd you wanna play college hockey?"

Cox grinned before looking into his glass and tilting his head.

"Isn't it obvious? For the girls!" Cox replied, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yea and how's that going for you?" I retorted, getting another round of laughter from Rizzo and Silk.

"I'm serious Coxy. Why'd you wanna play college hockey?" O.C leant back in his chair and focused on Cox now, who looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Cause I love to play hockey. I wanna go to the NHL just like everyone does." He confirmed looking into the bottom of his glass.

"Well I wanted to win a national championship. That pansy over there cheap shots me. I get tossed out of the game. He steals the ring right off my finger! How would you feel?" Jack ranted his anger flaring as he narrowed his eyes.

"You gotta let that go Jack; we can't have any conflict like that o n the Team." I said, taking another sip of my beer.

Jack ignored my words instead frowning as Rizzo started to speak.

"Everyone was throwing cheap shots that night." Rizzo said trying to steer us onto some neutral ground.

"You know Rizzo. It's funny you say that. Cause I was just wondering what side you're on!" Jack snapped rising to his feet.

"Jack stop being such an ass about this, it's through over and done with three years ago." I reminded him.

Jack fixed me with a cold gaze before resting his hands on the table and glaring at me.

"You know jack shit about ice hockey…" I cut him off, meeting his furious gaze.

"Do you really think Herb would invite me here if that were actually true? I know a damn sight more than you think I do."

Jack sneered before turning away and stomping in the direction of the exit. There was an awkward silence at the table as we all took a slug of beer.

"Well you certainly put him in his place." Cox remarked as he set his glass down.

"He'll figure out there's no point holding a grudge against Mac." I said gloomily, checking the time.

"I better get going myself guys. I need to get some beauty sleep." I yawned before raising to my feet.

"You want one of us to walk you back?" Rizzo asked cautiously.

"Yea I can be a bit dangerous for a girl walking around here alone." Cox agreed rising to his feet.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"I'm sure we'd all feel a lot better knowing that someone was walking you back to the dorm." Rizzo inputted honestly.

I let out a sigh before crossing my arms over my chest.

"There's not a chance in hell your not going to let me walk back to my dorm without the company of one of you is there?" I groaned.

Rizzo shook his head with a genuine smile.

"What kind of gentlemen would we be if we let a lady return unescorted to her dorm?" He pointed out.

"Typical." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I'll drop you off and then round back here and catch you guys for last orders." Cox told us as he shrugged on his jacket.

"I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow then." I gave Rizzo and Silk a small wave before following Cox out of the door.

-----------------------------------------

Along the walk towards the dorm, I found myself caught in conversation with Cox. He was an interesting but somewhat shy individual with a sweet smile.

"I didn't realize they were putting you up with us lowly hockey players." Cox said playfully as we reached my door.

"Yea, it didn't make sense to put me anywhere else, besides they don't really have too many facilities for girls considering how much this is a male dominated area. I'm just glad it's en suite." I informed him, rooting for my keys in my hand bag.

Cox was standing close to me now as I took my keys out and slipped them into the lock.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little better?" Cox smiled gesturing to my dorm room.

I stared at him blankly for a second before realizing what he was saying.

"You want me and you to…" I trailed off, shaking my head at Cox's easy smile. "I don't think so Ralph. I'm not the kind of girl you can have a bit of fun with I'm afraid."

It suddenly dawned on Cox he'd made some sort of terrible mistake because the expression on his face turned to one of embarrassment.

"Besides I respect you too much." I added playfully.

Cox broke into a small smile, still flushing red slightly.

"Why don't we start again and forget this happened?" I asked Cox, trying to make him feel better.

"Could we do that?" he returned with a warm smile.

I stuck my hand out nodding.

"Friends?" I said as he took my hand shaking it.

"I can go with that." He returned with a manly squeeze of my hand.

I found myself grinning despite myself.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow Cox, don't be drinking too much." I warned before slinking into my room and closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath in the darkness before flicking the light switch on. It took me a few minutes to get changed before setting the alarm for tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow was going to be long day and I wasn't lying when I said that I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep.

**Hi to all the lurkers checking this out and thanks to all the reviewers!!!**

_Katydid13: Sparkycsi helped me out with the title because mine were lame. No idea what happened with the alerts they must have bee down for a while or something. Thanks for all your help._

_Bluehavan4220: Why thank you ma'am bows and tips hat. I was hoping that but they're both being a bit difficult at the moment. I think its because there's so many men and they all have different personalities so its hard to get a fix on Jimmy despite knowing his back ground, they both seem to not want to open up._

_Rejazzz: lol thank you, you're my first unknown reviewer! Thank you for the review! It gets better._


	3. Chapter 3: The InBetween

Chapter Three

I was yawning as I sat in the bleachers, tapping my pen on the clipboard leaning against my knee.

"Hey Valentine, who was keeping you awake last night?" I rolled my eyes at Ague, as he strode past me in his skates towards the ice.

"I hope Herb eats him alive," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at the back of Ague's head.

"You talking to yourself again Kitty Kat?" Rizzo grinned, leaning over my shoulder and ruffling my hair.

"Hey, don't call me that." I growled, flailing my hands at his as he messed up my hair again.

"Aw she's cute when she's all riled up and decaffeinated," Jack uttered as he brushed by Rizzo.

"Yeah, yeah you're both funny guys," I retorted, stifling another yawn.

Rizzo looked down at me amused.

"Seriously, what were you doing last night to make you so tired?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Jack smirked, an expression of interest crossing his features.

"I was a good girl last night and was in my room alone, trying to sleep. You should be asking Johnson what he got up to last night," I retorted.

Jack and Rizzo exchanged glances before raising their eyebrows at each other. I shook my head grinning as I tried shooing them away.

"Go play hockey, otherwise Herb will think I'm distracting you," I said waving them off.

"There could be worse distractions don't you think O.C?" Rizzo laughed, nudging Jack who chuckled along.

I rolled my eyes again before pulling a face at them both.

"I see Craig over there; we better get on the ice," Jimmy said as he sidled up alongside the other two guys clad in his goalkeeping gear.

Rizzo and Jack waved me off before pacing down the steps. I turned my attention towards Jimmy, whose eyes were on the ice, taking in the players.

"And how did you sleep last night Mr Craig?" I smiled warmly.

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me.

"Like a log, who knew having people hit pucks at you all day long could tire you out so much," he returned playfully, shrugging.

"I wish I could say I know what you mean," I told him, stretching in my seat.

There was a comfortable silence as we watched some of the other players warm up. Jimmy was standing next to my seat in the aisle as other skaters paced past him.

"I should…" he indicated towards the rink.

"Yeah, you should. Good luck," I told him honestly. Jimmy paused mid way down the steps and turned to study me.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied gruffly before taking long strides down the aisle towards the ice.

---------------------------------------

The training session was in full swing. Herb was already on the ice, yelling for the next line up.

I glanced up hearing seeing O.C and Mac on the ice. I saw O.C literally smash into Mac knocking him backwards so hard he hit the ice, sliding. My jaw dropped as Mac sprang to his feet, rushing towards O.C, his fist already drawn back, O.C was ready for him and before long it was turning into a fist fight.

Before I knew it I was on my feet and rushing down the steps.

"Hey! Cut it out! Both of you!" I yelled as some of the other skaters move forward to separate the two struggling men. I broke in between them, hands on each of their chests pushing them apart.

"Both of you…" I was cut off by an abrupt pain in the centre of my face.

My eyes were tearing up already, building into a strong stinging sensation which grew putting my nose in intense pain. I could feel something warm flowing down my face as I reeled backwards losing my balance.

Strong arms caught me stopping me from falling smack on the ice.

"Jesus, look what the two of you did to her," I heard Jimmy shouting as Rizzo helped get me back on my feet.

I cupped my nose gently, trying to stem the bleeding by pinching the bridge.

"I didn't mean to, she got in the way." Jack was moving towards me, clearly aghast that I'd been caught in the middle.

I saw Jimmy's eyes on me concerned, he looked unsure of how to act as Herb moved towards me. Herb's hands were on my face tilting it upwards so he could the source of the bleeding.

"It doesn't look broken but go see Doc. He's setting up in the locker room. Rizzo, you best take her, she can hardly see for all the blood on her face," Herb snarked before turning to face the boys.

Rizzo took my arm and began to guide me off the rink. Herb's voice was carrying throughout the entire rink; we could still hear him as we took each step away.

"Well, how about it boys? Look like hockey to you? Looks more like a couple monkeys trying to hump a football to me, I don't know. What do you think Craig?" Herb has skated up next to us now and his eyes were on the two men in front of us.

"Yeah." Was Craig's reply.

"On top of that you manage to injure the first person with enough balls to get in between the two of you. I hope your real pleased with yourselves, that girl is the one that is going to be patching you up after every single game and this is how you treat her. Jesus! I wouldn't like to be in your shoes when you get your first injury." Herb shook his head as he put his hands on his hips, eyes straying to every single member of the team.

"I want you two to apologize to her after she gets cleaned up. You wanna settle old scores, you're on the wrong team. We move forward starting right now. We start becoming a team RIGHT NOW! Skating. Passing. Flow. Creativity. That is what this team is all about, gentlemen. NOT old rivalries. So, why don't we start with some introductions. You know, get to know each other a little bit. Where you from. Who you are. Go ahead."

As the names and university roll call played on, the sound was downed out as we stepped through the door leading out of the rink.

By the time we got to the locker room, the bleeding from my nose was beginning to slow down.

Rizzo pushed open the door to the locker room and held it open before ushering me inside.

"Thanks, I can't actually see because my eyes are stinging so bad," I admitted as I stepped towards the centre of the room.

"It's not a problem; you were getting blood on the ice," he joked.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror before cringing. Blood was matted all over the lower half of my face and across the shirt I was wearing. Rizzo stood behind me before handing me to the wet tissue he'd collected as I began to wipe my face.

"Trust this to be the only day I didn't being a spare shirt," I muttered to myself, dabbing at bottom of my nose.

"You wanna borrow one of mine? I usually wear a t-shirt underneath a normal shirt," Rizzo offered, already at his bench space taking out a black t-shirt.

"Rizzo, you are amazing," I spoke gratefully as I cleaned up my face some more.

Rizzo was standing behind me again, wincing at the blood on my shirt.

"Tell that to your lady friends," he smirked.

I hit him in the arm before, studying the swelling with my own ocean blue eyes.

Doc, upon hearing the voices, had stepped out from the medical bay he was busy setting up. I caught sight of him in the mirror as he caught sight of me.

"Katrina, what happened to you?" Doc ambled towards me; his eyes were taking in the state of my face and shirt in the reflection of the mirror.

I turned to face him so he called see the full extent.

"Sit down, sit down," he demanded, rushing towards me.

Doc's hands were on my face gently touching and probing the area around my nose.

"How did this happen?" Doc asked, studying me over tops of his glasses as he tipped my head back for a better look at the damage.

"Mac and O.C got into a fight, Kat got in between them and one of them caught her in the face with a punch," Rizzo explained.

"What were you doing putting yourself in the middle of a fist fight between two hockey players? Theses young men are powerful individuals you can't go running in between them. You are a delicate young woman Katrina…" Doc chastised me.

Rizzo was sniggering behind him as I let out a small sigh.

"I know Grandpa, and I promise I've learnt my lesson," I told him, as Doc took his hands away from my face.

"As far as I can see it's not broken, but it will be sore for the next few hours. You have to be careful young lady." I pouted sulkily as Doc spoke.

Doc rose to his feet and began to wash his hands in the sink.

"I'm sure O.C and Mac will be glad to know that they didn't ruin your stunning good looks," Rizzo grinned; he was already at the door, ready to leave.

"I hope Herb runs the legs off you," I glared.

Rizzo simply laughed before exiting locker room.

"I'll leave you to change Katrina," Doc spoke, nodding at Rizzo's black shirt clutched in my hand.

I pulled my long sleeved shirt over my head and chucked it at the nearest bin, it missed. I groaned to myself as I pulled Rizzo's one over my head and tucked it into my trousers, so it looked less baggy.

I crouched down and reached for my bloody shirt to actually put it into the bin. Something underneath the bench next to the bin caught my eye. I grabbed for item and brought it into the light.

It was a pill bottle. The label of the bottle had been torn off there was no way to tell whose prescription it was, or to even say what the contents were. This instantly made me suspicious. I shook the bottle hearing the contents rattle around, before I twisted the cap and tipped a few of the pills into my hand. I recognized them instantly.

Steroids.

_**Thank you to all the reviewers. This is where I start adding in my own storylines, so fingers crossed it keeps you interested. Hi to all you lurkers. It would be nicer if you reviewed.**_

_Bluehavan4220: lol that is a fab maths equation. Lol O.C is mouthy but I love him to pieces. Hence why he's gong to become one of Kat's friends. Lol I knew one of them had to try it on with her and I like Cox so I thought it would be fun considering the comment he made about girls before hand. Lol he does remember it but because the way the two of them are it won't be spoken about again, because they're more platonic now._

_Katydid13: lol I've sent yon a new chapter, a plot piece and you may get another chapter later tonight. Thanks for the review._

_Rejazzz: lol it made me giggle too, because I can imagine him blushing. Lol in the next few chapters I start to get a better feel for al the chars so it can only get better. Thanks for the review._


	4. Chapter 4: Taking The Blame

Chapter Four

The first thing I did was tell Doc what I had found. After checking my findings, we both agreed it was time to talk to Craig. An hour later the three of us were standing solemnly in the locker room, arms crossed over our chests, watching the future members of the USA stroll in one by one.

"You wanna get a private view Valentine?" Ague called as he came through the door.

"Shut up and sit down Ague," Craig snapped stoically.

We waited until the last player entered the room before Craig moved to the door, making sure it was shut as I stepped forward into centre stage.

"This is probably best if you all sit down," I said feeling a little nervous.

The whole room's eyes were on me, as the boys did as they were told. The chatter had died down to nothing as I stood, in front of them holding up the little bottle of pills.

"I found this under one of the benches in the changing rooms. Does anyone know what this is?" I asked, pacing up and down the locker room showing the pill bottle.

There was a general murmur and shaking of heads.

"Well gentlemen, I'll tell you, this bottle contains steroids. Which means someone on this team is taking them." The tone of my voice rose. "And I want to know who those belongs to."

There was silence and several members of the hockey team were staring at me aghast, while other looked appalled.

"We are training for the Olympics and each one of you here was picked to fit in with this team and for his own individual talent. Right now, you are all in competition with each other to make this team. It's tiring and stressful, I know your all working hard towards this, but one of you is cheating and I can't condone this! It's not fair to the rest of you if one of you gets on the team because their using steroids as an aid!" I snarled.

"I will not have the team suffer because one of you can't pull his own weight! Now I demand that the person who this…" I thrust the pill bottle into the air again, "belongs to owns up or there will be consequences. If the owner of these doesn't own up in an hour, you'll all be taking a drugs test, no excuses, I will personally stand over you while you piss into a plastic cup, you got that?" I roared.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I could see a mixture of shock and rage apparent on all the faces around me.

"Don't you have to give us twenty four hours prior warning for drugs tests?" Mac piped up.

I crossed my arms over my chest before turning to face him.

"You're playing by my rules and if I say that you're going to take a drugs test in an hour, you're going to take a drugs test in an hour. Do I make myself clear? I will not have the USA's chances at the Olympics destroyed because someone can't handle a little physical exertion!" I raged. "You have one hour gentlemen."

I stormed out of the room, followed closely by Doc and Craig.

"Nice speech. Reminded me of something Herb might say." Craig said, studying me for a second before gesturing for me and Doc to follow him into his office.

"Yeah well, he ain't my Godfather for nothing," I returned, staring at the pill bottle in my hands and sighing.

"Speaking of Herb what are we going to tell him, or when?" Craig asked me as Doc and I slipped into the seats across from his desk.

"We don't know anything for sure yet, so I think its best if we wait until the drugs tests come back. Then, we have some proof and name to hand him," I inputted, running my hands through my hair.

I glanced at Doc as he nodded his agreement.

"You don't think that one of the boys is going to come forward?" Craig asked me honestly.

I shook my head.

"If one of them was stupid enough to take the steroids, I find it hard to believe that whoever it is is going to step forward," I informed Craig, leaning back in my chair.

"The Olympics do random drug tests all the time. This could have cost us our shot if we hadn't caught this now," Doc reminded us all.

Craig and I shook your heads disgusted at the turn of events.

"You should go back to your office Kat, see if any of them make an appearance." Craig said wearily.

I knew that this had shocked him as much as it had stunned me and Doc, none of the boys had a history of drug abuse. Then again maybe this was where it all started. Making the Olympic Team and then playing in the Olympics created a lot of pressure and these boys were barely adults. Then again, neither was I.

------------------------------

It was when I stepped into my office I noticed there was something different. I always had an open door policy so that if there was ever a problem, any one of the boys could come and speak to me about it. I always left the office door open except at night.

Upon the clean desk rested a single white piece of paper. I snatched it up, and settled in my seat to read it. It had one single name written on it.

Robert McClanahan.

Huh, I didn't see that one coming. In fact, I found that exceedingly hard to believe since McClanahan had lost weight over the past few months, not enough to put him in the danger zone, but one of the effects of steroids was quick weight gain, so it made no sense for it to be his name on the table.

I bit my lip before springing to my feet again. I knew what had to be done but I hated the fact it was me who had to do it.

---------------------------------

I bowed my head as we stepped into the locker room. Craig was two steps behind me and Doc two steps behind him. All eyes were on us as I strode up to Mac, who was packing stuff away inside his gym bag. I reached out touching his shoulder gently. He looked up at me surprised.

"Mac, I'm sorry," I uttered.

Mac frowned as he took a step back, his eyes straying to Craig confused.

"We have to search your space kid, someone left a note on Kat's desk with your name on it; we have to check every angle." Craig told him.

There was a rumble of voices behind us; I didn't dare turn to look at any of the team.

"Sure go ahead," Mac said confidently, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips together.

Mac stepped aside; I stood next to him biting my lip anxiously. I knew the whole team was watching with bated breath. Craig took Mac's hockey jersey out and set it down on the bench, Craig's hand reached into the bottom of the bag. His face changed to one of huge disappointment as he pulled out another pill bottle.

It was exactly the same as the one I had locked in my office, the only exception being that the one Craig had found was full. He twisted the cap open and tipped the pills onto his hand and showed them to me.

I closed my eyes tightly before nodding.

"They're steroids." I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I swear they're not mine coach, I've never seen them before I have no idea how they got into my bag."

Mac was clearly horrified by this turn of events; the rest of the room was in a stunned silence as Mac protested his innocence. Craig looked completely at a loss for words as he stared at Mac. Doc's head was tilted downwards as he looked as downtrodden as the rest of us felt. Drugs in a young athlete's belongings was a career ender, Mac would be automatically disqualified from the team and the Olympics.

"Coach, I promise you it wasn't me! You have to believe me I've never seen that before!" Mac exclaimed, bitterly.

It hurt to see him so distressed especially after everything he'd been through to get here. At the end of the day the evidence was mixed. Mac's body hadn't gained any weight like you would have expected if he'd taken the steroids, yet they were found in his bag.

"Doc, can you go to my office and get the plastic cups for urine samples?" I asked quietly so that only he, Mac and Craig heard.

Doc gazed up at me surprised before doing moving towards the door and hurrying out of it. Craig's hand was by his mouth as he studied me and my actions. Mac's eyes were on me intently, trying to figure out my game.

"You better not screw this up Mac, because I'm giving you a chance here and if it does turn out to be you who's taking the steroids I'm going to make sure you're kicked out of this competition so fast you won't even know I've done it until you see your own name in the paper, you got that?" I threatened.

Mac grimaced before clenching his jaw and nodding. I took a deep breath before turning to face the twenty five other men in the room.

"I'm sure nobody here's going to object to taking a drugs test are they?" I growled, hands on my hips.

"You said we wouldn't have to take one if the culprit was found," Ague put forward.

Our gazes locked across the room, my nostrils flared as I stared at him. Doc entered the room carrying a pile of plastic cups with lids. I helped take them off him and set them down on the table.

"This isn't up for discussion. You're all going to be taking this drugs test, whether you like it or not. I am going to write your name on a cup and when I call your name you'll come and collect your cup and Craig or Doc will ensure that your sample hasn't been compromised," I informed the team.

"You mean they're going to watch us piss?" Johnson exclaimed from the corner in disbelief.

There was a slight break in the tension as I stifled my own smile at Johnson's words.

"They'll be standing next to you while you do it, but trust me they don't want to watch you piss anymore than you do," I reassured all of them.

There seemed to be some sighs of relief at this. I shook my head as I reached out for the marker Doc had also brought along.

"Let's try and make this quick and painless, gentlemen. Mac you're up first," I said, writing his name on a cup and handing it to him.

I nodded as Craig glanced at me. He pulled a face as he followed Mac into the cubicals beyond the showers.

There were grumblings as I filled out the names of each team member on the plastic cups at hand. I knew that this wouldn't score me any points with the team, but it was the right thing to do. If I had given them twenty four hours warning the drugs could be out of their system and right now that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

"When you get the samples, would you mind bringing them to my office so I can arrange for them to be picked up and sent out to the closest lab?" Doc asked me, taking charge again.

I felt relived when he said this. I nodded my response.

"You're doing the right thing Katrina," Doc murmured, patting me on the shoulder as he walked past me towards the exit.

I glanced at him over my shoulder knowing he was right but feeling torn.

"Thanks Grandpa," I whispered before he bolting out though the exit to prepare the sample to be taken to a Lab.

_**Ok my muse seems to be solely focused on this story, so much it doesn't seem to care about the reviews. I may be a little more inspired if more people reviewed.**_

_Bluehavan4220: lol They didn't mean it, she just got in the way. Lol it wouldn't be much of a mystery of I told you who the culprit was. Lol I've just finished writing chapter ten and you wouldn't believe how the storyline's changed. I've started to get more of a feeling for it._

_Rejazzz: lol surprised yet? I'm glad your liking this story it's always nice to meet such lovely reviewers!_


	5. Chapter 5: Rise and Fall

Chapter Five

Eventually after breaking out of the claustrophobic locker room, I left the boys in peace to change. My head felt cluttered with the chain of events that had occurred today. I couldn't focus at the minute but I wasn't tired, so I decided to do the one thing that I knew would clear my head.

I darted into my dorm room and grabbed my long sleeved shirt and tugged it on before picking up my skates and hurrying off to the rink. I knew that it would be empty at this point. All the boys would be going back to their dorm rooms or doing something else. I couldn't do this with any of them there; it had been a long time since I last skated. Yet, my leg had healed now and I was eager to see what I could do.

The cold blast of air hit me; the cool air flooded my nostrils giving me a sense of calm already. I jogged down the steps quickly before reaching the last aisle of seats. I dropped into one of them before switching my shoes for skates and stepping onto the ice.

The moment my skates touched the ice I was in bliss. I started by skating around the rink once to see how my leg held up. Nothing. Not even a twinge.

Next I tried skating in a figure eight, I had entire control and I was doing fine. My leg was having no problems at all. Next I moved on to spins, starting with a basic two foot spin and the moving through to a one foot spin and all the way through to one of the spins I found was the hardest for me to master, a layback spin.

I arched my back and dropped my head whilst raising my leg into the attitude position. It was hard to keep the momentum going since I was so out of practice.

I felt a small spasm of pain move through my left leg as I stretched it out.

After finding myself moderately successful with the spins I decided to try the jumps.

Originally when I'd torn the ligament in my leg it had been because of a botched landing after attempting a triple lutz jump. Being a clockwise jumper my left leg had twisted under me and I'd apparently been pretty lucky that it hadn't been broken or dislocated. I was never one to let myself be conquered so I started off small.

I started with single axel jump. After practicing that for a few minutes, I attempted a double. My landing was smooth and perfect. My leg was beginning to ache after I tried the double three more times. Finally I felt ready for the lutz jump. I practised it twice before moving onto a double, and eventually the triple.

My heart raced as I took off skating around the rink before launching my self into the jump. My leg gave out as I landed on the ice. I crashed down hitting the ice hard; my legs slipped form under me so I ended up on my back staring at the ceiling of the rink. My thigh was on fire but it was a different sort of pain to when I had torn it.

I lay back for a second not moving in order to catch my breath and try and simmer the panic that had risen in my chest.

"Jesus, are you alright? That fall looked painful." I found myself staring up into the face of Jimmy Craig as his head loomed over me. His blue eyes flickered over the position I was lying in concerned.

"You need help getting up?" he asked, crouching down as I sat up.

I stuck my hand out gesturing for him to stop right where he was and not touch me.

"I just need a minute to calm myself down," I told him, panting and putting a hand to my chest.

The fear of damaging my leg again had caused me to hyperventilate and it was taking me a few minutes to ground myself. Jimmy sat back down onto the ice watching me reproachfully, his arms linked around his knees.

"So you're a competitive skater," he accused.

I bent my head staring at my left thigh. A red flush crept over my features at Jimmy's words. I realized he'd probably been watching me the whole time.

"I used to be." I grimaced trying to raise it off the ice a little, pain erupted in it again as I ground my teeth.

I twisted my head to Jimmy whose eyes were still on me, taking in the expression on my face.

"Look, I'm going to need your help," I muttered, not liking this one bit.

Jimmy nodded, and without me even haven't to say anything, looped his arm around my waist and pulled my other arm around his neck. Gently as he could he helped pull me to my feet as if I was the most delicate thing in the world. His arm was warm and reassuring around my waist as we took small slow steps across the ice.

"Should I take you to Doc?" he asked quietly as I bit my lip against the pain.

I closed my eyes tightly holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over my cheeks before nodding my submission.

"So you used to be a professional skater?" he asked as we hobbled up the steps one by one.

"I tore a ligament two months ago doing the same jump preparing for the World Championships. I think it's safe to say that my time as a competitive skater is well and truly over," I replied miserably as he held the door open managing to fit us both through.

"That must have been devastating," Jimmy said in a soft tone. Our eyes met for a second and I felt my sadness mirrored in his. We'd both lost something we'd cared about.

"You have no idea…" I uttered, looking away.

"Is that why you gave Mac another chance?" he asked pointedly. "I know you didn't have to drug test us all once you found the culprit."

"It's safer to drugs test you all just to make sure that nobody else is taking the steroids," I answered without lying.

"You don't think they're Mac's do you?" Jimmy asked as I swallowed back the feeling of nausea in my stomach.

"Let's just say the evidence was a little too convenient," I muttered.

"You know some of the guy's think it was O.C that planted the steroids because of that rivalry him and Mac have. I don't believe it, but the others supporting Mac do, so I hope this gets cleared up quickly because the locker room is going to become a very nasty place otherwise," Jimmy confided in me.

I raised my eyes to his face breathing heavily through my teeth.

"Trust me, I am doing everything I can to fix this right now, but I can't stop them from going at each other's throats," I responded.

"I'm just letting you know the situation." He tried to shrug but the gesture was made useless by the fact my arm was slung over his shoulder.

"What were you doing at the rink anyway?" I asked Jimmy as we reached the door to doc's office, the light was still on meaning Doc was still in there.

"I go there to think sometimes." He looked away from me as he knocked on the door to Doc's office.

"I skate to clear my head, it makes me more focused," I shared simply.

"Enter." Doc's voice called through the wood and glass door, putting a halt to our conversation.

Jimmy pushed open he door and helped me through as Doc glanced up. He was on his feet instantly and rushing to the patient bed, tapping it gently.

"Put her here, Jimmy. Oh Katrina what have you done to yourself?" he murmured as Jimmy helped me onto the table.

Tears slid down my cheeks as a burst of pain erupted through my thigh as I lifted it onto the table.

"She slipped on the ice Doc after attempting a triple jump," Jimmy told on me.

I tried to glare at him through my tears but he merely rolled his eyes and took my hand as Doc brushed the hair back from my forehead.

"Oh Katrina…" Doc sighed disappointed. "Same leg?"

I nodded, choking as his fingers probed my leg, causing little tingling sensations of pain running up and down it. I turned my head away as I squeezed Jimmy's hand tightly, closing my eyes.

"What did I tell you about trying to do too much on this leg in too little time? You're as stubborn as your mother. Why can't you learn from the first time Triple Lutz jumps can not be successful on a weak leg?" Doc scolded.

I turned my head back towards Doc as he moved away to get an ice pack and a bandage. Jimmy's thumb caressed my knuckles reassuringly as Doc returned still shaking his head.

"I just didn't want to let it beat me," I replied miserably.

"Katrina there are something's that can't be tamed, I think it's time for you to learn that this maybe one of them. The good news is you haven't torn it again, you've just strained it, which means no more ice skating for the next few weeks and once you get back to your room you're going to need to put this ice pack on it." Doc told me before turning his head to Jimmy.

"I think its best you step outside for a few minutes young man, this bandage need to be applied to her."

Jimmy nodded his reply before letting go of my hand and moving towards the door to give me some privacy.

"I'll be waiting outside until it's safe to come back in and then I'll help you back to your dorm," Jimmy informed me, his hand on the door handle.

"Jimmy," I called after him.

He paused before turning to face me.

"Could you grab my shoes from the rink? I left them on the bottom aisle before I put on my skates," I told him, wiping the tears from my face.

Jimmy nodded his reply before taking off out of the door.

"He's a nice one, that one," Doc said as I settled back on the patient bed and undid the top button on my trousers.

Doc handed me the bandage before making himself scarce so I could apply it myself, which was a truly troublesome task in itself but I managed it. I called Doc back into the room.

"Did the samples get sent off ok?" I asked as he helped me into a sitting position with my legs hanging over the edge of the patient bed.

"Yes, we should have the results in a few days. Craig and I let Herb know what was going on, he gave the boys a real dressing down before. He's had to bench Mac for the next few training sessions but he's not being kicked off the team until the results come back and confirm it was him who was taking the steroids," Doc told me as I pressed the ice pack to my leg through my trousers.

"How'd Herb take it?" I asked studying Doc's face.

"As well as could be expected," Doc told me, pulling a face.

"Well, let's hope that this get's cleared up, because it's already causing conflict we can't afford," I mentioned to Doc.

"Everything will be made clear in a few days Katrina. Don't you worry," he said rubbing my back soothingly.

There was a knock on the door, when Doc called for Jimmy to enter. He appeared holding up my shoes.

"You are a life saver," I told him as he set them on the patent table next to me.

Before I could protest Jimmy was kneeling down in front of me and undoing the laces of my skates and slipping them off. Next he took my shoes, cupping my foot gently in his hands he slipped the shoe on before tying the laces and repeating the same action with the other shoe. As he stood up he met my gaze as I sat there surprised.

"Thank you." I whispered hoarsely.

It shocked me that he was being so nice to me on his own accord.

"It wasn't a problem." He said, looking away, before moving next to me and pulling arm around his neck.

His free hand wrapped around my waist again. He took all of my weight as I shifted off the table.

"You remember what I said Katrina," Doc said as he held the door open for us.

I smiled at Doc, ice pack clutched in my hand.

"I know. Thank you, Grandpa," I said openly, meaning it.

"You're a good girl, Katrina," Doc stated as I walked past.

"Good night, Grandpa," I whispered as Jimmy led me past him.

"Good night Katrina, you look after her young man," Doc told Jimmy.

"I will sir," Jimmy promised, before Doc shut the door behind us.

-----------------------------------------------

It wasn't until the dorm building was in sight that Jimmy started to talk.

"What's the story with you and Doc?" he asked.

In the past ten minutes he's looked deep in thought and I was too busy trying not to jolt my leg in anyway to pay attention.

"He's my grandpa," I stated as we got through the entrance to the dorms.

"You don't like giving too much away do you?" Jimmy asked as he helped my through a second doorway.

"Neither do you," I retorted as we stumbled into the kitchen area.

The smell of homemade meatballs flooded my nostrils as I took in Rizzo, O.C., Cox, Johnson and a few of the other guys lounging in the common area.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Rizzo asked, concerned from his station by the oven.

All the eyes were on me and Jimmy as he helped me past the dining table.

"I took a tumble on the ice and strained the ligament in my leg again." I replied moodily. "I'm ok; it's just a problem moving around long distances."

"Here Jimmy, let me help you with this dead weight," O.C. rose to his feet and together him and Jimmy managed to help me sit down at the dining room table.

"I am not a dead weight," I protested as Jimmy dropped my skates next to me.

I pushed the ice pack against my leg, scowling as both men sat down opposite me.

"You haven't been carrying yourself around for the past twenty minutes," Jimmy returned playfully.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be on crutches or something?" O.C. asked as Johnson began to set the table.

"You guys want to eat now?" Rizzo called from across the room.

"If there's enough," I returned.

"Trust me there's enough for the whole team here," Rizzo informed me as he began dishing the meal up.

I turned my head back to Jack.

"To answer your question. The pain will die down in a few hours so I'll be able to move around better, since it's only a little strain I don't really need crutches, if it was any worse, then I'd be in hospital right now," I told him.

"Where is everybody else?" Jimmy asked playing with his knife and fork.

O.C. and Johnson glanced at each other before Cox gave us an answer.

"Some of the guys have taken Mac out to the bar," he said as he carried several beers from the fridge to the kitchen table.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us all. Cox opened some of the beer bottles and handed me one.

"Thanks," I said softly meeting his gaze.

We hadn't had a chance to speak much after he'd tried to invite himself into my room, but when he gave me that warm smile and ruffled my hair I knew his affections had switched to something a little more brotherly.

Jack was picking at the label on his bottle as Rizzo began to set down steaming plates of food in front of everyone.

"Wow." I said staring at mine.

The aroma and the presentation were amazing it looked like something out of a cook book.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel at home," I complimented, picking up my fork and beginning to dig in.

Rizzo gave me a grin as I practically moaned as the food touched my mouth.

"If hockey doesn't work out for you Rizzo, you should become a chef. You know that?" I said pointing my fork at him as he sat down.

Rizzo blushed.

"I like the whole idea of a sit down thing; it's kind of like a family," I said my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, that's the kind of feeling I was getting too," Johnson grinned at me from across the table.

I knew I'd taken the words right out of his mouth. I looked around the table as general chatter filled the air. It was true that this was the closest I'd ever come to having brothers.

_**Thanks to all the reviewers as usual, and lurkers at least come out of hiding!**_

_Bluehavan4220: lol it appears you have your own thoughts on the situation at hand. You will have to wait and see darling. I think you find out in the next chapter, I have a lot planned so keep your eyes open for updates. Thanks for reading this chica!_

_Rejazzz: Thanks for sticking with me on this one; it's always nice to get a review. Lol apparently Mac didn't see it happening either, hence why he let her search him. You'll have to wait and see what happens I have a few storylines cooked up for this, its my new toy at the min._

_Katydid13: lol its best they learn that lesson, thanks for all your help on this! I've sent you two chapters. Your hard work is much appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6: Conflict

Chapter Six

The locker-room was rife with chatter until O.C. entered, his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey boys, don't stop gossiping on my behalf," Jack glared meaningfully in the direction of Mac's friends before moving towards his bench space and setting his gym bag upon it.

Mac was already at the rink side sitting in the booth and waiting for the others to arrive on the rink so he could watch their practise.

"You know O.C. some of us think it's a little unfair that you're here and Mac's not," Mike Ramsey put forward, tugging on his grey sweatshirt.

Jack turned to face him head on.

"And why would that be boys?" Jack challenged, folding his arms over his chest.

The rest of the team were now watching this exchange.

"I know Mac and I know he wasn't taking any steroids, someone planted them in his bag," Ramsey stated, his eyes narrowing at Jack.

There were nods of agreement at his words.

"Well, neither am I. I wouldn't even know where to get those things. I deserve to be on this team he same as anyone else," Jack retorted, feeling that this was entirely unjustified.

"It's coincidental that Mac just happens to have steroids in his bag after you smash him on the ice?" Ague piped up.

"So you're thinking that I did this? That I was taking steroids and decided to plant them in Mac's bag so he'd get blamed. You give me more credit than I deserve boys." Jack turned away, snorting and shaking his head as he reached inside his bag to takeout his hockey kit.

O.C. was doing his best to keep his temper he'd already had an outburst on the ice two days ago, he knew Herb would kick him off the team if he was the cause of any more problems.

"I think you're a cheater and a pansy Jack O'Callahan, and if Mac gets thrown off this team, you better watch your back," Ramsey snarled.

Jack snapped and spun around to face Ramsey as the other man stomped towards him. Rizzo darted in front of Jack whilst Jimmy pushed Ramsey back a step. Ramsey glared at Jimmy as his tall frame loomed over him.

"Just stopping you doing something you're gonna regret," Jimmy told Ramsey, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm not gonna regret hitting that punk, not after what he's done to Mac," Ramsey shot back, trying to dodge around Jimmy.

Jimmy grasped Ramsey's shoulders firmly holding him in place.

Johnson stepped forward to help restrain Jack who was putting up quite a fight against Rizzo.

"I didn't do anything to Mac, you candy ass!" Jack roared back at the other man.

Silk and Cox got in between the two men, who were now both struggling against the others, giving Rizzo a moment to step back from the fray to address the room.

"Look fellas, there is no point fighting about this until the results of the drugs test come in, which should be later on today, so let's all make nice for now and go and play some hockey alright?" Rizzo shouted, his eyes moved from man to man as he circled the room before returning and standing in front of Jack and Ramsey.

"O.C, Ramsey?" Rizzo asked, hands on his hips.

There was fury in his gaze, they knew it was because someone was cheating the team and Rizzo's desire for teamwork matched that of Herb Brook's. So rather than risk Rizzo's wrath, the two men took a step back and without utter another word to anyone returned to their bench space and began to change.

Jimmy glanced at Rizzo before patting him thankfully on the shoulder.

"Nice work man," he muttered before returning to his station and pulling on his goalie kit in silence.

----------------------------------

They were on their way to the rink when they saw Kat standing in the hallway. Her dark hair was clipped back in a half up, half down style, loose curls framed her pale face as she hobbled towards the messenger in the hallway, he handed her a thick white envelope.

"You think those are the drugs tests?" Jimmy asked Rizzo as they watched Kat, Craig and Doc stepped into her office.

The three of them sat down as Kat tore open the envelope. Rizzo and Jimmy continued past, glancing at each other.

"Not a moment too soon I'd say," Rizzo murmured.

Jimmy paused for a second before asking Rizzo the question that was on his mind.

"Do you think Mac was really taking steroids?" he asked quietly, both of them drew to a stop at the end of the corridor so that they wouldn't be over heard.

Rizzo shook his head and clenched his hockey stick tightly in his hand.

"Not anymore than I think O.C. planted them, why do you?" Rizzo returned pointedly.

Jimmy looked at the other man surprised.

"No way. I know both those guys and there's not a chance in hell, either of them would ruin their chances of having a shot at this," Jimmy replied.

"It was pretty decent of Kat to make the whole team take a drugs test for Mac; she didn't have to do that. It's nice to know we've got someone watching our backs," Rizzo informed Jimmy who nodded his agreement.

Jimmy tilted his head at Rizzo for a second studying him.

"Do you like her?" he asked.

Rizzo met Jimmy's blue eyes with an open smile.

"What's not to like?" he shrugged. "She's pretty, smart and funny. She gets on with the guys. It's good having a girl to talk to amongst all these guys. Girls are different you know? You can talk to them about things you can't talk to other guys about."

Rizzo paused before analysing Jimmy who bowed his head thoughtfully.

"I think it's like her and Johnson pointed out the other night, it feels like we've created a family here, and she's the sister. I mean even Cox has kind of adopted her in that role, and usually he'd be trying to get into her pants," Rizzo pointed out.

It took Rizzo a moment to realize what was actually concerning Jimmy.

"I know this is hard for you man, a home away from home, especially with your mom and stuff but she wanted you to do this and be in this team, there's no shame in trying for your dream," Rizzo told Jimmy patting him on the back.

Jimmy looked down the hallway distantly, before running a hand through his hair.

"It's just after Mom died and Dad lost his job, I was supporting the family, forcing Lee and Mickey through college and helping Dad with the house. I worry about them a lot you know?" Jimmy admitted looking down at his hands before continuing. "It just feels strange that suddenly I've adopted another family. I mean I have enough to worry about at the minute but as soon as I saw Kat take that tumble on the ice the other day my instincts kicked into overdrive and I was there in shot. I'm not sure whether I like that or not."

Jimmy lifted his gaze to meet Rizzo's through his dark hair daring him to laugh. Rizzo gave Jimmy a sympathetic smile instead.

"Girls bring out the protective side in people and if you've started to think of her as part of the family, it's logical to react that way. You should try talking to her at some point; you and her are a lot more similar than you think," Rizzo commented, toying with his hockey stick.

"We better get to the rink and share the good news with the boys." Jimmy stated, signalling the conversation was over.

Rizzo nodded before they both took off towards the rink feeling anxious abut what would happen when they returned to the locker room.

--------------------------------

"Do you mind if I open this?" I asked Doc holding up the parcel form the lab.

Him and Craig were seated across from me in my office the door tightly closed. Doc shook his head. They watched with apprehension as I went about tearing the top off the parcel.

I slipped the pages out of the packaging and focused on them intently. I let out a sigh of relief as I read Mac's name and his results.

"Mac came back clean," I informed them still scanning through the pages.

"But you knew that anyway," Doc pointed out.

I nodded handing the papers to him; Craig leaned over Doc's shoulder reading through the papers as he did.

"Looks like my suspicions were confirmed. It was Ague that was taking the steroids," I remarked.

Craig took a deep breath before turning back to face me.

"And there's no way this test can be wrong?" he asked, checking to confirm the resets.

" You've seen Ague on the ice Craig, he almost knocked Verchota's head off the other day. One of the symptom's of steroid abuse is incredible rage. It can kick in at any time. It's safer to get him off the team as soon as possible."

I shook my head as Doc piped up with his own answer.

"I made sure that the test was done twice to confirm that there was no mistake," Doc returned, surprising us both.

Doc shrugged as both Craig and I stared at him.

"I wanted to be sure I know how much this means to them," he told us both.

"I wouldn't have even thought of that," I smiled at Doc who handed the papers back to me.

I set them on my desk in front of me as we all rose to our feet.

"We better give Herb the good news," Craig said, looking disappointed.

"It's not your fault you know, the pressure does different things to people. It was his choice to take the steroids."

"I just can't believe that he betrayed another team member, and watched all the unrest this has caused amongst the team, I've practically had to supervise their changing sessions because they've been at each others throats." Craig shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't believe that he almost ruined another player's career."

"Drugs do strange things to people, even with them he was one of the weaker candidates," I reminded Craig, who still looked disgusted at the actions Ague had taken.

"I've got to out a few things away, you two go ahead and tell Herb, I take it we're going to wait until after the practice to give the boys the good news?" I questioned.

"Somewhere away from the hockey sticks," Doc joked.

I smiled as Craig and Doc left my office, giving me the time to myself I craved at the moment to think things over. I leaned over my desk staring down at the papers that lay there.

The door to my office crashed open, my head shot up and I caught sight of Ague standing there in front of me.

I met his eyes with a challenge.

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" I asked wearily.

"I heard the drugs test came through," his lip curled as he said the words.

I straightened up and narrowed my eyes at him as he stepped towards my desk.

"They did, you better pack your stuff Ague," I said quietly.

He leaned over snatching up the papers for in front of me, and tore them in half and then in half again until the results were shredded into tiny pieces.

"Do you really think that that is going to change anything?" I asked him calmly.

"You're the only person who knows these results," he sneered rounding the desk.

In one fluid motion he had me pressed against the wall by my throat, his face inches from mine.

"And you not going to be telling anyone are you?" Ague snarled, his grip tightening on me.

"Threatening me isn't going to get you on this team," I snapped, feeling rage and fear fill me as I looked into his eyes.

"Which leg was it you hurt Doc?" he asked me.

His hand slid down to my left thigh. The muscles were tender even as his fingers pinched it. I took a deep intake of breath, trying to grind my teeth against the little bursts of pain.

"Ah, this one." Ague grabbed my leg tightly, digging his fingers right into the muscle of the leg.

I gasped out loud, trying not to scream as intense pain filled my body.

"You bastard," I panted as tears of pain and frustration began to pour from my eyes.

Ague gripped harder, causing me to slump back against the wall, trying to breath through the hot white pain.

"What the fuck are you doing man?" I had no idea who the hell had entered the room but I was glad for it.

Ague's hand was yanked from my throat, relief flooded me. I could hear the noises of a scuffle but I couldn't see through the tears that covered my face. I was choking on sobs of pain, trying to hold myself steady. My head was dizzy from the adrenalin rushing through my body. I was barely holding myself up. As my knee finally buckled, strong arms caught me.

"It's alright Kat he's gone." I clutched Jack's arms tightly as he pulled me against him.

"My leg…Christ my leg Jack." I cried in to his chest, grinding my teeth.

Jack smoothed my hair gently trying to soothe me as he pulled away slightly still holding onto me.

"Jesus, you're shaking," he muttered.

He was right I was shaking, and I couldn't stand up on my own. My leg was on fire and I was terrified that Ague had damaged it badly.

"Kat? I'm going to have to carry you to Doc; you can't even walk on that leg right now. Jesus, he pulled a number on you," he seethed as he helped me lean against the desk.

"I think I need to go the hospital," I whined through a clenched jaw.

"I'm going to lift you up on three." Jack informed me. "You ready?"

I nodded as he counted to three before looping his arms under my body and lifting me off the ground and into his arms. I placed one arm around his neck, my face turned to his chest sobbing. The waves of pain were constant and were getting worse.

"It's ok…" Jack whispered as he stalked down the corridor towards Doc's office with purposeful strides.

_**As usual reviews are appreciated!!! I'd love to know what you think of the story! I'm posting this a bit early because I won't be able to post it later on.**_

_Bluehavan4220: lol I had no idea you were a skater. I am utterly lame on the ice. Lol so you know who it was now, but I have a few more storylines cooked up, which will hopefully keep you interested._

_Katydid13: lol thank you! I'm glad that this chapter works for you. I've got a few more storyline ideas so I'll be emailing you._

_Rejazzz: You'll find out what happens to Mac in the next chapter. Lol I felt bad for him too. Thanks for reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 7: End of the Line

Chapter Seven

The minute Herb stepped into the changing room, they knew there was going to be trouble. His face was a mask of fury as he threw the door open so hard it slammed against the wall causing it to shake. Craig was a few seconds behind him sporting the same expression and to everyone's surprise Jack O'Callahan followed. It was the expression of outage on Jack's face that kept everyone captivated for a minute as the whole room watched him move back to his bench space and sit there. His eyes focused on Herb as his jaw clenched. Something had happened.

Herb came to a halt in front of Ague whose head was bowed; he was nursing an icepack to his eye.

"You wanna tell me how you got that black eye son?" Herb asked standing over Ague, hands on his hips.

Ague raised his head to met Herb's gaze.

"I got it in practice coach," Ague said stoically.

Herb turned his attention to Jack.

"Jack, you wanna remind him how he got it?" Herb asked his icy stare back on Ague.

"I gave it to him, Coach," Jack admitted openly, his rage evident in his voice.

Herb leaned closer to Ague.

"Now, I don't condone violence son, but I think yours was pretty deserved," Herb spat as he met Ague's eyes.

"You're lucky she isn't pressing charges against you because if she was I would back her all the way and make sure you never get another shot at hockey as long as I live, saying that your drugs conviction will probably do that all by itself," Herb snarled.

Ague stared at Herb in disbelief.

"Outside there are two policemen waiting for you, so get your stuff and leave!" Herb yelled.

Ague rose to his feet, fists clenched at either side as the ice pack dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe you believe that little bitch over me, whatever she told you is a lie," Ague shouted back.

The anger in Herb's face caused a few of the players to draw back as his self control began to slip a little.

"She didn't have to tell me anything I saw the state you put her in, Craig and Doc saw the drugs test themselves. So don't even both trying to lie to me. Get the hell out or I will throw you out!" Herb roared.

Ague turned his back on the older man before snatching up his belongings and storming out of the locker room.

Herb moved to centre stage of the locker room and turned to address them all.

"Your drug tests all came back clean except for Ague's. Mac, you're back on the team," Herb informed them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks, Coach," Mac said, clearly relieved.

"If I catch any of you taking any form of drugs, especially while engaged in this competition you will be following Ague out that door, you got that?"

There were nods of acknowledgment form around the room.

"Good night gentlemen," Herb finished as him and Craig left the room.

There was silence as the team began to change.

"Hey O.C. what was Herb talking about, you punching Ague?" Jimmy called from his bench space.

Everyone looked up in interest as Jack turned to face Jimmy, their eyes meeting.

"I walked in on Ague attacking Kat, he had her against the wall by her throat and was squeezing her injured leg, when I eventually got him off her, she could barely stand I had to carry her to Doc's office." Jack pulled his shirt over his head, hesitating for a second.

"But she's okay, right?" Rizzo asked, frowning in concern.

"I don't know. Doc's had to take her the hospital because they don't know how much damage was done to her leg and they need X-rays," Jack confessed.

"Jesus…" Cox muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I' just glad Ague's been kicked off the team otherwise I'd be kicking the living shit out of him right now," Johnson growled.

There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

"I really owe her for that drug test; Doc was telling me that normally after finding the pills someone would have been kicked off the team no questions asked. But she made everyone take one to clear me," Mac stated, taking a deep breath before stepping up to Jack.

"Look man, no hard feelings about everything that's happened I think we should let sleeping dogs lie and do our best to be part of the team," Mac held his hand out to Jack.

Jack took a deep breath before taking Mac's hand and shaking on it.

"Yeah, no hard feelings man."

"Aw, isn't that heart warming," Cox called out playfully, causing the room to erupt into laughter.

Jack and Mac broke into grins as they finally became part of the team.

-------------------------------

It was late by the time we got back from the hospital and I unfortunately had been given crutches for the next few days while my leg yet again began the healing process. I'd also been supplied with pain killers.

Doc had pretty much let me return to my dorm room unaccompanied; because it was so late I didn't expect anyone to be around so I was surprised to find the kitchen brimming with the whole of the hockey team.

"Are there usually this many of you?" I asked Jimmy who was conveniently leaning against the wall next to the door a beer bottle in hand.

He glanced at me surprised, before looking me up and down, focusing particularly on my crutches.

"I know I look terrible," I moaned as I hobbled into the room.

"Na, you look alright. Just worn down," he remarked, sipping from his beer bottle.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked pointing his beer bottle at my leg.

"Could be worse, there's a little extra damage to the strain but I should be off these in time for us to go to Norway," I informed him watching as few of the boys were engaged in a poker game around the dining table.

"Herb chucked Ague off the team. He said you weren't pressing charges?" I shrugged, turning my head to face Jimmy.

His dark blue eyes studied me.

"Jack told you about what happened," I bowed my head ashamed.

Jimmy's fingers cupped my chin and tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to be ashamed in what you did. Ague deserved what he got he should never have done that to you," Jimmy told me incredulously, before removing his hand and taking another swig from his beer bottle.

"If anyone ever hurts you, I want you to tell me okay?" Jimmy persisted.

I tilted my head towards him, judging how serious he was being.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Hey, you want to eat something Kitty Kat?" Rizzo called from across the room, he held up a box of pizza.

I gave him a small smile before hobbling over to him.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty tired form the pain killers, I'm gonna go spend some time in my dorm room. I'll catch you guys later," I said softly.

Rizzo eyed me suspiciously before nodding his response, and leaving me to hop alone towards the dorms.

------------------------------------

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, hair fanned out around my head. All the energy had drained out of me as I shut the door behind me. I'd flopped n the bed and now I didn't want to move. I wasn't tired just immobile and depressed.

All sorts of things were rushing through my head as I lay there. I remembered my parents I wondered what they thought of me being here doing this. Doc always said that they'd be proud.

Today had made me face the truth about something I didn't realize I'd been holding onto. Ever since I'd damaged my leg the first time I was positive as soon as I recovered I'd be able to train myself for the next bout of Olympics and partake. Despite what I'd said to Jimmy about how I used to be a competitive skater, I'd held onto the hope that I could still do it once my leg was healed.

Becoming a doctor had always been a something I could fall back onto if skating failed me. Skating was where my heart lay.

Today at the hospital the doctor had informed me that the ligaments in my leg were going to be weak, not only from the original damage but from all the trauma the muscles had been through recently. I'd be able to skate like a normal person, but the love I had of competitive skating was over. I wouldn't be able to do that ever again.

It's scary how in an instant a dream could be shattered. I think I'd literally felt my heart break when the words had been spoken. For some reason, I couldn't break down I'm not sure why, all of my emotions were numb right now. I couldn't talk about it at all; I couldn't even bring myself to feel anything about it, because I knew that would cause me to crumble and right now I couldn't break down.

There was a gentle rapping on the door distracting me from my thoughts.

"The door's open," I called out numbly.

"Hey, it's me; I just wanted to see if you were okay," Rizzo called from his position by the door.

I couldn't even bring myself to look at him; I just stayed focused on the ceiling.

"I'm fine," I stated.

I heard Rizzo close the door over before he appeared at the side of the bed.

"Move over," he demanded.

"It's my bed, get your own," I snarked but did as I was told.

Rizzo lay down on the bed next to me; both our hands were resting separately on our chests as we both focused on the ceiling.

"So what's going on?" Rizzo asked me. "You've been quiet ever since you came back form the hospital."

"Yeah I know," I replied.

"So…"

"It's just been a bad day." I responded gloomily.

"But a good day for other people, Mac and O.C., made up today it was like something out of a movie," Rizzo's joke was infectious and brought a ghost of a smile to my lips.

"I am so glad, that thing O.C. was carrying around was getting stupid," I remarked, putting my hands by my sides.

"Come on, talk to me. What's bothering you?" Rizzo turned hi head to look at me while I kept my gaze on the ceiling.

"The hospital said my leg is weak now because of everything and that I can't skate competitively," I dropped the bombshell.

"Wow," Rizzo returned.

"Yea wow, I didn't realize how much I was holding onto it before it was gone, now I'm just gonna have to become a regular doctor. I shouldn't have tried doing those jumps, it was stupid," I clenched my jaw feeling angry at myself.

Rizzo took my hand in his. There was nothing romantic about it, it was meant to be reassuring. I felt a well of comfort stir in side me.

"It's gonna be ok you know. I'm not sure how but things have a way of coming together," Rizzo told me.

"I know. I just gotta believe that right now. Otherwise I got nothing." I grimaced as the pain in my leg kicked in.

The pain killers had obviously begun to wear off. I sat up, hissing in pain.

"You want me to get your pain killers?" Rizzo asked already clambering to his feet.

"They're in my bag by the door; could you grab me a glass of water too?" I asked as he routed around in my hand bag.

"No problem." He saluted before slipping out of the door.

Literally less than two minutes later there was another timid knock on the door. I rolled my eyes.

"The door is open," I reminded Rizzo.

Only it turned out not to be Rizzo, my room was suddenly filled with hockey players, as Silk, Johnson, Jimmy, Cox, Mac and O.C. piled into the room.

They were quickly followed by what were affectionately nicknamed the Conehead line up.

"We brought pizza and beer to cheer you up," Cox said holding up the bottles of beer whilst Johnson held up a fresh pizza box and opened it.

The aroma of pizza filled the air as I took a deep breath, my stomach rumbled in earnest.

"I'm not even sure I'm allowed to drink alcohol with these pain killers." I found myself smiling despite today's misgivings.

"Well, we'll drink the beer while you eat the pizza then," Johnson said kindly before dropping down next to me on the bed and holding it out to me.

I took a slice gratefully, chewing on it as O.C. began to open various bottles of beer around the room. When I'd finished my slice, Rizzo handed me my tablets and a glass of water so I could take them. I knocked them back and then sipped some water before realizing that Mac was tapping his beer bottle with a spoon from the kitchen.

"I think it's time for a toast boys," he announced as the other joined in with hearty agreement.

Mac rose his beer bottle in the air.

"Kat, thanks for believing me and putting yourself out like that to prove it wasn't me that was taking the steroids, not a lot of people would have done it. Me and the boys want you to know that you're as part of the team as any of us and you're always going to be part of the family."

I felt overwhelmed by Mac's words. I put a hand to my chest, sniffing.

"Was that a group effort or did Mac come up with that all by himself?" My own words got a chuckle from the rest of the guys. "Seriously though thank you. You've really made me feel at home with the team, despite the fact I'm the only girl. If today's taught me anything it's too look to the future so I propose a toast to the future." I held out my glass as the rest of the team joined me in the toast.

"To the future."

_**Howdy people, because you were so nice with the reviews here's another chapter!!!**_

_Bluehavan4220: Lol That was the point I decided I wanted to use one of the chars that left early on as the one with the steroid because I love all the boys far too much. Lol I loved Jack coming to the rescue and he does again later on as you'll see. I think it's important to set her friendships up as well as her potential beau._

_Katydid13: lol I took what you said to heart, it was a good idea to put it in. I'd love you to Americanize it. I like that. I sometimes add and take away thing before I out up the chapter, so sometimes you'll notice changes. _

_Maddy Bellows: Thank you for this fab review, it touched me deeply. It's always important to know what people think about your writing. Lol I don't mind that you can't review every single chapter, I can appreciate your busy._

_Rejazzz: lol they couldn't be Mac's I could never see him dong such a thing, lol Jack comes to the rescue more than once in this fic, including a particularly entertaining scene in the future. _


	8. Chapter 8: The Path To Norway

Chapter Eight

The seats were comfortable as I sunk down into them watching the team doing warm ups on the ice. My crutches were in the seat next to me as I balanced the clipboard on the seat in front of me.

"Here I brought you this," I glanced up to see Herb handing me a cardboard cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I beamed setting my clipboard on the seat on the other side of me whilst Herb moved my clutches to the floor so he could slip into the seat next to me.

"So how are you doing?" he asked sipping his coffee, eyes on the warm up stretches the team were embarking on.

I looked down into my coffee before nodding with a faint smile.

"I'm doing ok, the leg is a lot better and I'm only on crutches as a precaution for the next two days," I informed him, taking a gulp of my coffee.

"Doc told me about your weak leg, I'm sorry to hear about it," Herb said, his eyes straying to my face.

I shrugged.

"It was my own fault, I shouldn't have tried those jumps so soon after, I think it's time to put that dream to rest and focus what I have at hand," I told Herb softly, as I wrapped my hands around my coffee cup.

Herb nodded before, leaning back in his seat.

"You've got a lot ahead of you, your mom and dad would be proud of you kiddo," Herb murmured.

"I know." I said focusing on the ice.

"How are the boys treating you? You ok there?" Herb asked studying the profile of my face.

"It's pretty cool, it's like having a lot of brothers, they're all pretty protective after everything that happened with Ague, but we get on and laugh a lot. Team relations are better, Mac and O.C. aren't at each others throats anymore. Rizzo seems to have become the leader almost; he cooks for everyone, and makes sure everyone's doing ok. He's the peacemaker of the group; he and Jimmy do their best to make sure things run smoothly," I told him.

I knew Herb was also making decisions based on the guys off the ice.

"And how's Jimmy doing?" I took a deep breath before answering.

"He just doesn't open up, Jimmy's like the enigma of the group, when you think he's about to tell you something, he kind of draws back inside himself. I can't read him at all," I admitted leaning forward, my eyes on the man in question.

"He'll get there, we've got a way to go yet," Herb confirmed as he rose to his feet.

"Actually Herb, I do have another concern," I said reaching out and touching his arm.

Herb stopped and turned to face me.

"I'm concerned how hard you're working the boys, the team is tired. I mean bone achingly tired," I confronted him.

I'd rather have been on my feet for this but right now that wasn't a great option. Herb's eyes turned cold as he folded his arms over his chest. I narrowed my own eyes hands clenching on the arms of the chair.

"You can't keep pushing the like this for the next six months," I warned him.

"The reason they took the psychology tests was so I know how far I can push them," Herb told me calmly.

"You're running the legs off them already," I argued. "You don't see the side that I do."

"That's what you're here for Katrina, that's your job and if you don't like it you can pack your things and leave," Herb shot back, the tone of his voice said conversation over as he strode down the stairs barking orders at the team.

We'd just have to wait and see who was right.

--------------------------------------

"Hey nice to see you up and about unaided," Jack called out slapping me on the back.

I almost topped over as he did it. I'd shed my crutches earlier in the day for our trip to Norway.

"Whoa Jack, still a little unsteady on my feet," I grumbled wobbling for a second as Jimmy reached out to steady me.

"Thanks," I uttered before my bag slipped off my shoulder and hit the ground.

"Here, let me get that," Jack reached out and took my bag and slipped it onto his other shoulder.

"Wow, aren't you the gentleman?" I remarked rising an eyebrow.

"What she doesn't realize is that O.C. wants a chance to route around in it before we get on the plane," Cox said, as he came up from behind us.

"No stealing my underwear Jack it won't fit you," I called after O.C. who rolled his eyes in response.

"You ever been to Norway before?" Jimmy asked me as we strode through the snow towards the coach waiting outside.

"Nope, from what I can tell we won't get much time to do sight seeing. Herb's got you guys on a strict schedule, which in turn means I'm going to be spending most of my time patching you up," I informed him, pushing my hair back away from my face as it blew around in the wind.

"I'm going for the girls; I hear they have a lot of blonds in Norway." I rolled my eyes at Cox's comment before ruffling his hair.

"You are such a dog," I returned playfully.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible to women," Cox shrugged.

"What am I? A pretty looking boy?" I remarked, shoving him playfully.

Jimmy shook his head, putting his hand on my back to support me as Cox pushed me back gently.

"It's like having children," he muttered, as I pulled a tongue at Cox.

"You need to get out and have a little bit more fun Jimmy, find yourself a girl or something," Cox remarked as he dropped his bag next to the coach.

"I'll find myself a girl when you actually manage to get yourself one," Jimmy shot back with a small smile.

"And paying for her doesn't count," I added, rubbing my hands together for warmth.

Cox smirked at us both as Jimmy sniggered at my words.

"We get to Norway and I am getting myself a girl, just to prove you two wrong," he informed us.

"We're just messing with you man, let's get onto the coach I'm freezing out here," Jimmy gestured towards the open door.

I nodded my agreement at his words.

"Ladies first," Jimmy murmured letting me go ahead of him.

"If it wasn't so cold I would have curtsied for you," I told him before climbing inside the warmth of the coach.

"Like you even know how to curtsy," Jimmy retorted, two steps behind me.

"You maybe tall but I can still kick you down those steps Mr Craig," I returned glancing over my shoulder.

"Try it and see where you end up," Jimmy teased before we moved toward the free seats near the back of the bus away from the open doors and the cold wind.

------------------------------------

The match against Norway was a disaster. The team was unfocused and we were all over the place on the ice. I was standing with Doc behind the benches. My eyes were on Herb and the fact he was becoming more and more agitated by the behaviour of the team. Especially since their focus was on the girls across from us on the third row.

I cringed as the buzzer went signalling the end of the game. The look on Herb's face said it all. He was about to do something drastic. Craig was already stopping the guys getting off the ice.

"You have any idea why he's keeping them on the ice?" I asked Doc.

"I've never seen him like this." Doc confessed.

Both of us had our arms crossed over our chests. The crowd was leaving but our team was still on the ice, some people were watching with curiosity.

Herb was shouting at the players now, his voice carried over the arena, before Craig blew the whistle. The Team took off across the ice; it took me a minute to realize what he was making them do.

"Redline, blue line? They've just played a match," I exclaimed incredulously.

"Herb has a reason for everything Katrina," Doc tried to comfort me.

"He's going to kill his team," I muttered under my breath.

"When you pull on that jersey, the name on the front is a hell of a lot more important than the one on the back. Get it through your head. Again!" Craig was forced to bow the whistle again as the boys broke into the next set of sprints.

"You don't have enough talent to win on talent alone. Again!" My jaw dropped as Herb yelled the words out loud.

"You keep playing this way, you won't beat anybody who's even good, let alone great! You wanna make this team? Then you better start playing at a level that's gonna FORCE ME to keep you here! AGAIN!"

Craig blew the whistle again as the team set off dead on their feet. I struggled to watch as they began to reach the point of pure exhaustion. The lights had gone off a long time ago. Their faces were glistening with sweat. They were puffing; some of them were doubled over on the ice.

It was Doc that snapped before I did.

"Herb someone is going to get hurt," he called out across the ice.

Herb didn't even acknowledge Doc had spoken he called for the whistle again.

It was worse now, some of the boys were on their hands and knees spitting onto the ice because their bodies couldn't take the strain.

Herb opened his mouth to yell the words out loud again. Rizzo cut him off.

"Mike Eruzione! Winthrop, Massachusetts!" he yelled at Herb, who had least had the decency to look momentarily surprised.

"Who do you play for?" Herb returned, pacing the ice, hands on his hips.

"I play for the United States of America!"

"That will be all gentlemen," Herb said before walking off the ice, leaving the players trying to recover from his vigorous regime.

My gaze was furious as he stalked past me. I opened my mouth, about to let my temper loose on him, he held up a hand silencing me.

"You better get on the ice Kat, your players need you," he stated before continuing straight up the stairs and through the exit.

I clenched my jaw before following Doc onto the ice and helping the players back to the changing rooms.

----------------------------

"He's trying to kill us I'm sure of it," Mac whined as I lifted his leg testing the muscles in it.

He lay on the treatment table as Doc treated Johnson on the one opposite me.

"I wouldn't put that past him, I couldn't breathe when he was making us do the sprints," Johnson returned.

"O.C. it's your turn in the bath," I called into the changing room.

The metal bath bubbling with hot water had just been vacated by Rizzo, who was still moving stiffly, when he stepped out of it. Jack appeared his towel clutched tightly around him as he stepped up the tub. He lingered there for a second. I turned my gaze to him as I set Mac's leg back down on the table and started testing his other one.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I exclaimed as my fingers dug into Mac's legs massaging the muscles.

"You to quit looking so I can get in," Jack shot back tilting his head.

I rolled my eyes.

"You ain't got anything I haven't seen before O.C.," I reminded him, raising Mac's leg up a little, feeling for a strain in it.

"Are you telling me all the other boys have just dropped their towels and climbed in under your prying eyes?" O.C. responded.

"Perks of the job," Cox called over the wall form the showers.

"Very funny," I retorted. "You make me sound like a dirty old man."

"Why else would you take a job where you get to see over twenty men naked?" Mac joked, before high fiving Johnson on the next table.

"Mac, you're forgetting that I could hurt you pretty badly right now," I remarked setting his leg down.

"I'll close my eyes O.C. if that makes you feel any better," I told him sitting Mac up so I could check his shoulders, back and chest.

"You'll peek," he accused.

I stared at him incredulously.

"Trust me I do not want to see your penis that badly," I exclaimed before promptly turning my back so he could climb in.

I gave him a few seconds after hearing a splash I turned back around, my fingers searching over Mac's back and shoulders for potential problems.

"I can't believe that we leave for the USA in three hours," Mac muttered.

"Yeah I know, at least you can sleep on the plane," I told him before patting his back, so he could get off the treatment table.

"I'm not sitting next to him; he drooled on my shoulder on the way here," Johnson informed us as he jumped off Doc's table.

We all turned to stare at Mac who flushed red, surprised.

"I did not," Mac snorted.

"Did too," Johnson returned.

"Ok, children, take it outside. Get changed and go pack," I hollered after them.

"I think they were the last ones." Doc told me, as I glanced at Jack's closed eyes in the bubbling water.

"You've got five more minutes O.C.," I informed him checking my watch.

"I'll stay here and finish up if you want to get back and pack your things," Doc said as I stretched out.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I know how long you women take to pack things; it will save us missing the plane later on." He smiled warmly at me.

I chuckled despite myself.

"I don't take that long, but thanks Grandpa. I'll probably grab a shower," I called over my shoulder as I slipped my jacket.

I saw Cox start to open his mouth and pointed at him.

"And no you are not going to help me take it," I cut him off before he got the words out.

"Aw damn it Kat, you took the words out of my mouth." He sniggered as he pulled his shirt over is head.

"I'll catch you later boys." I waved before setting off in the direction of the dorms.

_**Woot I can't believe I'm putting this chapter up already! We get to see a bit of Kat's past in the next few chapters! Thanks again to all reviewers and lurkers maybe it's best to come out of the closet.**_

_Bluehavan4220: lol the boys are nice little creatures. I wish I knew them. Lol that was the point, Herb was furious and I love getting that side of him across. We're starting to move on to more Jimmy centred issues soon._

_Kaydid13: lol thank you, the only reason their good is because of your input! I fixed it! Lol when I finished it I was like how the hell!!!_

_Rejazzz: lol I felt bad for her as well, but yay for this chapter because she's recovered. Lol we get to know Kat a bit more as a person in the next few chapters and we get a little more insight into one of the chars._


	9. Chapter 9: Mail

Chapter Nine

I wrapped up in the warmth of my duvet, sleeping quite contently when a heavy knocking on my dorm door penetrated through my sleep fogged brain.

"Go away," I muttered, pulling the quilt over my head.

The persistent knocking continued along with the calling of my name.

"Jesus Christ, we just got back from Norway, two hours ago, why can't you leave me alone," I whined, sitting up and bundling myself up in the quilt and marching to the door whole body wrapped up in it so that only my head was visible.

I pulled open the door and glared at the person outside of it.

"What do you want?" I moaned at Rizzo, who was looking equally as wrecked.

"Man at the door wants you to sign something to prove you've got whatever he's trying to give you," he grumbled still half asleep.

"I will kill the person who sent him," I threatened stumbling to the front door of the dorms still wrapped in my quilt.

Rizzo retreated sluggishly back to his room.

The delivery man looked up at me surprised as I narrowed my eyes at him; they were the only thing visible over the top of the quilt. My hand darted out taking the pen from his hand and signing the clip board. The delivery man handed me a simple white embossed envelope with my name written on it.

"That's it? I had to get up and sign for this?" I hissed.

The delivery man raised both hands and backed away slightly. Growling I shut the door and threw the envelope at the table in the kitchen area. It slipped across it, coming to a halt before I crawled back intro my room, slamming the door behind me before throwing myself on my bed, curling up under the covers to try and catch some more beauty sleep before the next training session.

--------------------------------

"Did I just dream that we hit a moose or did that really happen?" I groaned as I stepped into the kitchen, tying my hair back into a messy bun.

"No that actually happened; me and some of the boys were helping push the plane while it was pouring down," O.C. told me from his seat at the kitchen table.

"I think I must have been a sleep for that part," I told him rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah you were; you were propped up on my shoulder the majority of the time we were in the airport," Jimmy informed me, handing me a mug of coffee before he settled himself at the table.

I cringed.

"That would only be more embarrassing if I snored or drooled or talked or something," I muttered before dropping into the seat next to Jimmy.

I rose my cup to my mouth; Jimmy and Jack were staring at me with odd expressions on their faces. I froze.

"I didn't, did I?" I asked suspiciously.

"You were saying 'Coxy, oh Coxy,'" Jack teased.

I leaned over the table and flicked him on the nose.

"Ouch," he said holding it and glaring at me.

"That's what you get for teasing me before I get a chance to drink my coffee," I growled at him.

"Hey, you got mail," Jimmy said, sipping his own coffee and picking up the envelope in his hand.

"Yeah, it came at stupid o clock this morning; I had to sign for it," I said, snatching it from his hand and staring at the scrawl on the front.

I thought I recognized it. Shaking off the sense of familiarity I tore open the top and spilled its contents onto the table. Several pieces of paper slipped out. I picked them up and studied them.

The first was an embossed invitation to a charity ball five days before the Olympics in New York. I raised my eyebrows at the names inviting me to attend. The second piece of paper was a business card with a dinner reservation on the back. A time and a restaurant here in Minnesota.

"Dress up, love Brett," Jimmy read out loud over my shoulder.

I glared at him before tearing both the reservation and the invitation up into little pieces and launching them into the bin.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, turning his head away and sipping his coffee.

"Ex," I snorted, taking a gulp of my own coffee.

Jack raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"You do know he's probably going to be sitting at that restaurant waiting for you," Jimmy mentioned as I stood up to rinse my mug out.

"He can wait as long as he wants, I'm not going to be there," I informed him before pouring more coffee into my mug.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Jimmy returned.

I lifted my gaze to meet his, feeling irritable.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's any of your business," I snapped.

Jimmy shrugged.

"I just feel sorry for the guy. That's all," Jimmy said openly.

I slammed my cup down on the counter causing both Jack and Jimmy to stare at me.

"Firstly, you don't even know the guy and secondly, he's a snotty little rich kid whose been trying to buy his way into my pants because I was top of our class and he was not. So do not chastise me for not entertaining the idea. You care so much you go meet him!" I snarled grabbing my coffee cup and stalking off back to my dorm room to get ready for this morning's training session.

--------------------------------------

"Oh, this is damn well ridiculous," I seethed when I saw the huge bunch of flowers sitting on my desk upon walking into my office.

"Well, you can't say he's not trying," Doc said from behind me.

"Well, he's trying too damned hard," I growled picking up the flowers and dropping them into the bin along side my desk.

"They were such beautiful flowers, too," Doc mourned.

"You want them, you can have them," I informed him dropping into my seat.

Upon the desk in front of where the flowers had been was another white envelope. This time I didn't even open it; it followed the flowers into the bin.

Doc held up his own invitation.

"I've been invited to speak at it. It's for a good cause Katrina. You should go," he stated.

I shook my head stubbornly.

"At least it looks like he's forgiven you," Doc returned leaning in the door way.

I raised my eyes to the sky.

"I didn't even hit him that hard," I grimaced, folding my arms over my chest.

"You gave him a black eye," Doc reminded me. "I had his mother ringing up asking what you'd done to her baby boy."

I felt a smile twitching at the corners of my mouth at the memory.

"He shouldn't have told people I was sleeping with him then. Especially not when I was dating someone else," I snarked.

"He comes from a good family Katrina," Doc pointed out.

"I'm not marrying him."

"I didn't ask you to," Doc spoke quietly.

"I don't care how rich his family is. I don't condone his actions." I twisted in my chair as I spoke.

Doc let out a sigh.

"You were always a willful little girl," he told me.

"Some of that's probably thanks to Grandma," I said softly, meeting his gaze.

Doc looked at me, affection shining in his eyes.

"I wouldn't change you for the world Katrina."

A sincere smile crossed my lips as I pushed a stray curl away from my face.

"Thank you Grandpa."

"If you change your mind…" he trailed off, waving the invitation.

"I'll let you know."

------------------------------

It was several hours of going through patient files later that I decided to embark on a journey to get a cup of coffee. I still felt weary from the trip to Norway and I knew that Christmas was creeping further and further up, and I still hadn't done any Christmas shopping.

I stepped out of my office, letting out a little screech as something narrowly missed my head.

"What the hell?" I cursed as a tennis ball bounced down the corridor.

"Sorry, we're practicing here." I turned my head in the opposite direction to see Jimmy and Craig standing near the wall at the end of the corridor.

I pulled a face before ducking out of my office and retrieving the tennis ball for them.

"Just make sure you don't hit me in the head next time," I warned before taking off in search of coffee and to make a Christmas list.

_**Lol that would so be me in the quilt! Anyway thanks to the people who added this story to their communities and thank you to all the people who reviewed. Thanks to lurkers for reading. I may not be able to post another chapter over the weekend. It's my bbf's 21**__**st**__** so I'll be going home for the weekend, and the internet isn't exactly reliable.**_

_Katydid13: I love O.C. He's sop feisty, hence why I wanted to show a shyer side to him. Lol he does make me laugh because he's so mouthy. I thought at least one of hem would have an issue with the tub._

_Rejazzz: lol he is so cute, I can't believe the actor who plays him as barely been in anything else. Lol Her relationship with them makes me laugh sometimes because the way the chars all bounce offt each other._


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Hates Boy

Chapter Ten

The air outside was cold, winter season was setting in and I liked feeling the breeze on my face. After tedious hours of going over and over the team's patient files, I decided it was time to venture out of the world of ice skating and towards a nearby café in attempt to indulge myself in a muffin and a real cup of coffee.

I was wrapped up warm against the snow; I was wearing the forest green snow jacket that Doc had gotten me for Christmas last year. Blue scarf wrapped tightly around my neck, hair loose and fluttering behind me. My hand was in my bag searching for my purse as I bumped smack into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered as I tried to dodge past them.

The person rested their hands on my shoulders.

"Katrina." My mouth formed an 'O' of surprise as I lifted my gaze to meet chocolate coloured eyes.

I stepped back suddenly; taking in the whole of Brett as he stretched his arms out wide. A grin dimpled his face. He was wearing a dark suit and an overcoat, his slick black hair cut into a stylish executive fashion.

"What no hug?" he exclaimed earnestly.

I just stood still in shock staring at him, before the words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"How…Why… What are you doing here?" I finally got out.

"I came to see you of course." He rolled his eyes as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

I put my hands on my hips the shock wearing off now.

"I gathered that but why?" I scowled.

Brett looked at me surprised.

"Didn't you get my dinner reservation and the flowers?" he asked sounding confused.

"Yeah…" I gestured for him to continue.

"So you've had time to think about my proposal," he reminded me.

Something in my stomach dropped. I closed my eyes momentarily, praying to God for strength.

"I thought I made it pretty clear what my answer was," I returned, crossing my arms over my chest.

Brett strode towards me, his hand reaching out and caressing my cheek.

"Come on Katrina, we both know this is what you want, so why are you still playing hard to get? You'd look adorable on my arm at the ball…"

Before I knew it his lips were on mine and he was kissing me.

I reacted on instinct, drawing back and without thinking my hand lashed out and slapped him across the face. I jumped back as Brett stood there staring at me clearly stunned.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my gloved hand.

"Firstly, do not ever do that again, you arrogant son of a bitch. Secondly, do you really expect me to accept a marriage proposal from you of all people? We want to very different things Brett, you want an accessory you can show off and hang on your arm, and that's not me. On top of that, you told everyone that you were sleeping with me!" My fists were clenched tightly at my sides as I yelled at him.

"That was almost true," Brett shot back as we stood there in the cold air.

I glared at him defiantly while he looked at me like I was naughty child.

"It was not almost true, you thought by proposing you'd be getting me into the sack that night, you said that yourself!" I was seething; I wanted to knock his head off.

"And that would have happened if you hadn't decided our relationship was on a hiatus."

I gaped at his words, before shrieking.

"Oh my God! I broke up with you; we were and are not on a hiatus. Get that through your thick skull!"

Brett was reaching into his suit pocket now. He pulled out something. It was a ring box.

"So if I were to do this you wouldn't be willing to change your mind," Brett smirked dropped onto one knee in front of me.

He flicked the ring box open revealing the same diamond ring he'd used the first time. I stared at him horrified, my hands over my mouth.

"Katrina Valentine, will you do me the honour of…" I cut him off.

"Get up," I hissed, leaning over him.

Brett looked at me confused.

"Brett get back on your feet right now, we are not doing this," I grabbed hold of his arm and struggled to tug him to his feet.

Brett complied but barely. I stepped away from him before he did anything that I knew I would regret.

Brett moved towards me, probably to sweep me up in his arms. I held up my hands and shook my head.

"Do not take another step," I warned him.

Brett seemed to depict the tone of my voice because he stopped dead where he was, an impatient expression spreading across his face.

"We are not doing this," I told him. "I am never going to fall for you so you can get that idea out of your head right now. I don't want anything from you; I just want you to leave me alone. No dinners, no flowers and especially no proposals." I glared at the offending object, still glittering in his hand.

Brett let out an audible sigh as his gaze met mine.

"Fine Katrina we'll play it your way. You need more time obviously. I'll let you go back to playing doctor with your little hockey team." Brett flicked his hand towards the buildings behind me dismissively.

I felt my eyes narrow at the sheer audacity of his comment.

"I suggest you leave right now otherwise I'm going to make you swallow that ring," I snarled.

Brett had turned his back on me now and glanced over his shoulder upon hearing my words.

"Oh Katrina, we'll have to work on your anger issues when we're married."

I snapped, and kicked a mound of snow at his retreating back. It hit him smack in the middle. He spun to face me shocked.

"That is what I think about your proposal," I snorted, before spinning on my heel and storming off in the direction of the café in hope to calm myself down before returning to the dorms.

-----------------------------

"Hey Jimmy, you wanna help me grab some groceries so I can make dinner?" Rizzo called across the changing room as he tied his shoe laces.

"Sure, what you making tonight? I know your trademark dish is meatballs but we don't have to eat them every night," Jimmy joked tugging his shirt over his head.

"Hey you mind if me and Coxie come too, we're out of beer," O.C. bellowed form somewhere near Jimmy.

"The more the merrier. It's lasagne tonight." Rizzo grinned, standing up and yanking his coat over his shoulders.

He waited patiently for the others to get ready before the four of them headed out of the building.

"Hey isn't that Kat?" Rizzo asked.

His eyes were on the two figures in the distance. Kat was backing away from the man clad in the suit like he had a contagious disease.

"Yeah, who's that she's with?" Cox muttered, peering over Rizzo's shoulder.

"Ahh, that will be the guy whose been sending her all those dinner reservations, another one came through the mail this afternoon," O.C. informed the others.

"What are you talking about?" Rizzo exclaimed.

"That's Kat's boyfriend," Jimmy replied, his arms folded over his chest.

O.C. shook his head at Jimmy's words.

"No man, that's her ex, Kat doesn't have a boyfriend. He's been trying to get Kat to go out for dinner with him," Jack explained to the others.

"Well she certainly looks surprised to see him," Rizzo remarked as Kat merely stared at the guy who was holding his arms open to her.

"He's been trying to get her to go to some ball thing," O.C. told them.

"So, he's a rich kid then," Cox responded, his eyes filled with instant dislike at the mystery guy's body language.

"Hey, I'm a rich kid Coxie and I'm nothing like that jerk off…Whoa! Did you guys just see that?" O.C exclaimed, unable to take his eyes off the scene in front of him as Brett leant forward and kissed Kat.

There was a shocked silence as the four of them watched Kat's reaction. Rizzo sniggered as Kat slapped Brett across the face, practically turning his head.

"Looks like Romeo's not as smooth as he likes to think he is," O.C. smirked, pleased with Kat's ability to take care of herself.

"She was a hell of a lot easier on me," Cox said to himself shaking his head.

The other three turned their heads shocked at his words. Cox, realizing what he'd just let out into the open.

"Seriously guys, did you not think I'd at least try," Cox said, tilting his head to one side.

"He's got a point," Jimmy remarked. "Someone was gonna have to give it a shot."

"So…" Rizzo prompted.

Jimmy and O.C huddled closer, interested. Cox shrugged.

"She was pretty cool about it, said she wasn't that kind of girl and then we agreed to start over." Cox explained. "That's it."

"Boring…" O.C. muttered as they all returned their gazes back to the action across the courtyard.

"Is he going to…" Cox trailed off, as his jaw dropped.

Brett was down on one knee now, ring box and everything. There was a second where the four of them thought Kat was about to throw up.

"That's one pretty big rock." Jimmy whistled as O.C spoke.

"She looks like she's about to kick him over." Rizzo sniggered. "Nope she's dragging him back up."

"Maybe that's so she can kick him back down again." O.C. chuckled watching as Kat began yelling full force at Brett, who was looking pretty unplussed at her screaming.

"Man, he is such an ass," Jimmy growled as Brett turned his back on Kat.

They could see the rage on her face as she took careful aim and booted a pile of snow at his back with her good leg. The four of them broke into laughter as Brett huffing and puffing spun around to face her.

"She should play soccer with a shot like that," O.C commented as Kat stormed off in the direction of the coffee shop.

"Probably best give her some time to calm down," Jimmy murmured as they watched Brett climb into his car and drive away.

"Come on, we've got to get to the store before it closes," Rizzo reminded them checking the time on his wrist watch.

The four of them set off to get what they originally went out for.

--------------------------------

After two cups of coffee and a lemon muffin later, I was still feeling temperamental about my confrontation about Brett, but had decided I'd cooled down enough to return to the dorms.

"Hey Kat, beer?" Cox asked, as I stepped into the room.

I let my bag slid to the floor as I claimed a seat the dining table.

"You read my mind, Cox." I smiled wearily.

Rizzo was as usual in front of the oven; from the fantastic aroma coming form the oven I guessed he was cooking lasagne.

"Dinner's nearly ready," Rizzo smiled at me as he spoke.

"You're looking a little tense champ; you want me to rub these shoulders?" I felt Jimmy's presence behind me before he spoke.

His hands were already on my shoulders, massaging the knots out my muscles, I relaxed into his warm fingers. O.C. was smirking at me as Cox set the beer down in front of me.

"You will not believe how good that feels," I moaned, tilting my head back on my chair and gazing up at Jimmy.

It was the look on his face that made me suspicious. I bolted up right staring at the other three men in the room. They were all wearing the same expression.

"Ok. What's going on?" I asked, eyes darting from one to the other.

Jimmy slipped into the seat next to me.

"We saw you with that guy today," O.C. informed me, dropping into the seat across from me as Cox followed suit.

I groaned inwardly taking a swig from my beer.

"How much did you see?" I grimaced.

"Put it this way we liked the part where you kicked snow at his back," Rizzo laughed, the rest of the boys chuckled along.

I couldn't help but join in.

"So what's the story there?" Jimmy asked sipping from his own beer bottle.

"You guys aren't going to let this go are you?"

All four of them shook their heads. Rizzo started putting plates down on the table before setting the lasagne in the middle. There was a moment of silence as we all dug into the lasagne.

"So…" Rizzo gestured for me to continue.

I shrugged whilst I was chewing.

"There's not much to tell. Boy meets girl, girl hates boy, boy can't seem to get this through his thick skull. The end," I clarified.

Jimmy nudged me with his elbow.

"You ever just had one guy that you just want to hit in the face with a hockey stick?" I asked them, trying to think of a comparison to show them how truly annoying Brett was.

"I did that…" I raised my head to O.C. frowning and staring at him in surprise.

"It was accidental," he shrugged.

It took me a moment to stop frowning at him shake to off the remnants of that comment.

"Seriously, you gotta open up to us at some point; I'm beginning to think you don't trust us," Jimmy said softly.

I looked around at the faces around the table as they nodded their agreement. Out of the whole team these were the people I trusted the most. I stabbed at my meal.

"I graduated top of my class last year. I was always in competition with Brett, for the whole time I was there it was always me and Brett battling it out. In the summer before the last year he asked me out. You know the story, handsome, rich and smart, every girl's dream, except it didn't work out that way. There was always pressure to well…you know…" The boys looked back at me blankly.

I raised my eye skyward before clearing up what I was trying to say.

"He wanted to have sex pretty much on the first date, and that's not me. I didn't even know the guy and he was trying to force me to sleep with him. Anyway he told people we were sleeping together and one night we had a big fight about it and he proposed to me. That was never going to work, Brett wants a trophy wife, someone who's going to stand there and look pretty."

I shrugged, looking down at my plate. I could feel the intense gazes of each of the men on me as I sighed.

"I've never been that person, I like to be active, I became a doctor because I like helping people. I was never going to do that, he wanted me to quit the skating too, but hell, I love skating. It was my life," I uttered sadly, before drinking more of my beer

"Anyway, we broke up that night. Later in the year I started dating a guy called Patrick, he was a really sweet guy, but Brett was spreading rumours boasting that we were sleeping together behind Patrick's back. So that relationship went south pretty quickly," I recounted.

I lifted my head to see the boys all focused on me, I gave them a ghost of a smile, before continuing.

"I really liked Patrick, I saw potential in him. So when he broke it off with me because he couldn't trust me I saw red. I marched straight to Brett's dorm; of course he tried it on me again and well… I gave him a black eye."

O.C. applauded in response to this, breaking the tension in the room.

"That's my girl." He grinned at me.

Like magic I found it easier to talk about things, it was like barrier had been broken down between us all.

"Anyway his mom called Grandpa, the end," I finished.

There were sounds of snickering around the table.

"I can't believe his mom called Doc," Cox smiled to himself.

"Hey, I was pretty surprised when I had Grandpa roaring at me demanding to know why Mrs Harrison was calling him. I never thought he'd tell his mom," I added with a humorous smile.

"See doesn't that feel good getting stuff off your chest," Rizzo said into the open air. "Now if we could just work on Jim…"

"I am a closed book gentleman," Jimmy replied with a smirk.

"Ain't that the truth," O.C. shot back.

"I'm not going to share that ice cream if you guys keep harassing me," Jimmy stated, jabbing his fork at each one of us.

"You guys got ice cream?"

"It was our secret weapon," Rizzo confessed. "She won't talk, break out the ice cream."

I tilted my head, chewing contently.

"It was a good plan," I muttered. "You did practically ambush me, I should have realised there was something going on when you all started being nice."

Rizzo leaned back in his seat, giving me a half hearted shrug.

"It's because we care," he stated.

Looking around the table at them I knew that his words were true.

_**Woot! a new chapter for peeps, and thanks for adding this as a fav story.**_

_Katydid13: lol you're going to like the new chapter I've sent you so yay! Thanks for the review._

_Bluehavan4220: lol happy birthday! This one's for you!!! Lol I hope I'm keeping you entertained thankies for the review. They make me smile! Hope you like the update!_

_Rejazzz: I think it's because they're hockey players as opposed to actors! Lmao I couldn't help but have her kick snow at his back!_


	11. Chapter 11: In The Family

Chapter Eleven

A few days later and a success against Harvard we were all trooping back to the bus through the snow.

"I swear to God if another snow ball hits me, you guys are going to spend the next few weeks paying for it," I threatened the group of boys behind me, hands on my hips.

Rizzo strode purposely towards me. I backed away at the mischievous grin in his eyes.

"Oh no, I do not think so," I said to him as he grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder in a fire man's lift.

"Put me down Rizzo!" I screeched as he ran through the group of men who were lobbing snowballs at me as he went.

"I am going to kill every single one of you," I shrieked as Rizzo returned me to my feet.

"Come on boys, time to get back on the bus," Herb called across the fresh snow.

Everyone moved collectively towards the bus. I moved to stand near Herb and Craig, watching as each of the boys climbed on the bus. 

There were two figures set apart from us all; Jimmy and his dad were standing near the bag hold. Jimmy looked away from his father, for a second I thought I saw tears glistening in his eyes. I knew he was worried about his father and his family. I knew how much it meant that his father had come to watch the game. 

It had to hit hard now that his mother was gone. Christmas was coming up fast and Jimmy was going to be in Minnesota for it, leaving his dad to cope alone with the family.

Donald Craig pulled Jimmy into a loving hug, patting his back gently. I felt choked myself as I watched Jimmy close his eyes tightly, absorbed in the other man's comfort. 

Jimmy pulled away before turning his back on his father and treading head bowed towards the bus. He didn't even raise his head to look at me as he breezed past. I heard him sniff. My heart ached in my chest.

I raised my own head to see Donald Craig gazing at me. I gave him a small smile. He took three steps towards me so we were a few feet apart.

"Look after him," he said softly.

"I will," I replied. 

"He talks about you a lot," Donald informed me.

I looked down at my gloved hands, unsure how to respond.

"It probably seems like that because I'm the only girl amongst all the men," I said finally.

"I gotta get going." I jerked my thumb toward the bus.

"You take care, Kat," Donald said clasping my shoulder.

"Yeah you too, Mr Craig," I returned. 

With a final nod, he turned away and proceeded back to the parking lot. I steeled myself by taking a deep breath, swallowing the emotions riding up inside me. 

I stepped onto the bus numbly before spotting the empty seat next to Jimmy. He looked so lost as he gazed out of the window at the snow that was beginning to fall. He didn't look at me as I slipped into the seat next to him. 

I studied his profile, acknowledged his clenched jaw; I could tell he was trying not to cry. All the emotions inside him were mixed and he was trying to make sense of them all. I remembered how much it hurt when Christmas came along for the first time after my parents had died. My heart went out to him.

I reached out and took his hand gently in mine, my fingers caressing the cold skin softly. Jimmy turned his head toward me. Our eyes met for a second. Cornflowers on an ocean. 

Every emotion he had been keeping captive inside himself was wrestling to get loose. He knew what I was seeing. All that pain that was eating him up inside, but he still couldn't let go. Instead, he squeezed my hand before turning his head back to face the window, watching as his Dad's car drove away into the distance.

-----------------------------------------

I sat next to Doc in the front row of seats that looked over the rink. Doc handed me a cardboard mug of coffee, as my eyes fixed on the players stretches.

"We're going to be having a full house for Christmas," Doc told me as I sipped from the cup gratefully.

"I think it's really nice of you to make a home away from home for them over Christmas," I replied with a genuine smile.

"Between you and me I think your Grandma likes the idea of having a lot of people to cook for. Besides she knows how important it is to have family around Christmas," Doc informed me.

I nodded my agreement.

"I hear Brett's just bought his own practice; he hopes to have it up and running before the summer," Doc said out of the blue.

"You mean daddy bought it for him," I remarked, distracting myself by reading the slogan written on the side of my cup.

Doc let out a small sigh.

"Brett can give you a lot of things that me and your Grandma could never afford, running your own practise is one of them." Doc rested his hand on my knee. "We just want the best for you Katrina."

I clenched my jaw tightly. I knew what Grandpa was saying; a lot of opportunities would become open to me if I married Brett. He and Grandma had tried the best they could; they shouldn't be made to feel like that effort was inadequate.

"Grandpa, I severely doubt that Brett is going to give me a practice all on my own, with a bow on top. I don't want him or his money…Money doesn't matter to me as long as I'm happy, and right now I'm happy here, helping the boys. I want to help athletes, I want to specialise in it, not run my own practice. That's why I'm here, and Brett…well he can go to hell. I would be far from happy with him." I hesitated looking away and over the ice.

"You and Grandma did the best you could with what you had at the time, you were the only people willing to take me after mom and dad died, and look what I turned into, I'm here at helping the USA team to step up their game for the Olympics and I love it here." I couldn't keep myself from beaming at that thought.

I took hold of Grandpa's wrinkled hand tightly.

"You showed me what it's like to feel loved, there's no substitute for that."

Grandpa gave me a watery smile, before ruffling my dark curls.

"You've turned into a remarkable young woman Katrina," Doc murmured.

His eyes were shining with honesty. I shrugged.

"We both know that you and Grandma had a lot to do with that. You both have big hearts Grandpa." I leaned over in my seat and pulled him into a close hug.

We broke apart hearing Herb's voice resounding through the rink. We both said nothing as we turned our attention back to the ice.

"Who's that?" I murmured, as I player I didn't recognized jumped over he wall and skating towards Herb and Craig.

"Ahh Herb mentioned this, he was thinking about bringing in another player," Doc informed me.

I frowned, as I watched the newbie start to warm up.

"The team's already got twenty one players, adding another one's stupid…" I paused thinking about it logically.

"Unless he's trying to rile Rizzo up," I muttered thoughtfully.

"I think it's beneficial in both senses." Doc explained to me. "If Rizzo doesn't start using his full potential he has a spare player to slip into his place, if he's got to Rizzo off the team."

"The boys aren't going to like that," I commented, shaking my head.

"There's nothing they can do about it," Doc replied, ending the conversation so we could watch the new kid skate.

------------------------------

I was about to climb back on the bus after Timmy's first game when I was accosted by Mac.

"Hey Kat, would you mind coming over here for a sec?" I turned to see him, Johnson, O.C. and Rizzo huddled together a little way apart on from the bus.

I strode over towards them, hands buried in my pockets, head nestled deep down into my scarf.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're gonna talk to Herb," Rizzo told me, looking slightly frightened.

I raised my eyebrows.

"We could do with a little support and you seem to be the only one that doesn't seem scared of him," Johnson said honestly.

"Ok…" I didn't really see where this was going but Herb was already on the move over here.

"This better not take more then two minutes," Herb growled, darting a glance at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and stamped my feet for warmth.

"This is crazy, Herb. Bringing him in this late," O.C began.

"We've got parents buying tickets. Getting rooms. What are we supposed to tell them? And with one of us going home as it is..." Mac took over, trying to get his point across.

It suddenly occurred to me what this was all about.

"I guess I don't have to ask where you stand on this do I, Rizzo?" Herb responded his eyes fixed on Rizzo like burning hot coals. 

"You want me to say "I'm scared of getting cut?" I'm scared of getting cut. Everyone is," Rizzo returned, he looked like a scared child.

I bit my lip to stop myself interrupting. This wasn't my place. Meanwhile, the argument was still being batted back and forth. Craig pulled a face that only I could see, whilst this continued.

"Like hell there is! All I know is that that kid can flat out play!" Herb exclaimed. "You know what else he's got? He's got the attitude I want on and off the ice, so somebody here better tell me why I shouldn't be giving him a hell of a look!"

"Because we're like a family," Johnson responded quietly. 

All eyes were on him as he spoke.

"What?" Herb stared at him shocked.

"We're a family." Johnson said again, a little bit louder, there were mumblings of agreement at his words.

I bit the inside of my cheek and bowed my head so no one could see my smile.

"And this is the family you want to go to Lake Placid with?" Herb asked pointedly.

Every single one of them nodded.

"I'll be sending Timmy home then." He spoke swiftly before turning his back on them and striding towards the bus, with me and Craig following in close proximity.

"Was any of that your doing?" Herb asked me as we reached the coach.

I grinned proudly, shaking my head.

"Nope, they came up with that one all on their own."

_**I have been bit of a busy bee the last couple of days. Hence the lack of new chapter but hey everyone have fun and enjoy this one!**_

_Bluehavan4220: lol maybe if you wait a little you'll find out what one of the boys does do to Brett. Lol I am so glad she got him back though by kicking snow at his back! Thanks for the review._

_Rejazzz: lol have you worked out who my pairing is yet? Lol there was no way she was going to accept his proposal. Stay tuned for lots more, I have millions of ideas rolling around my head regarding this._


	12. Chapter 12: What Happened At Christmas

Chapter Twelve

"I can't believe it's a week before Christmas and I haven't done anything!" I exclaimed, pulling on my jacket as Jimmy held it out for me.

"You're not the only one, between all the practices Herb's been throwing at us, I'm not surprised the whole team's panic buying now," Jimmy informed me as he tugged on his own coat.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting them again?" I asked as I grabbed my keys and shoved them into my bag.

Jimmy was already holding open the door for me as I slipped past him.

"The coffee shop in the mall," he told me as I pulled my long dark hair out of my jacket.

"I'm not even sure what the hell to get Herb." I worried as we stepped into the courtyard.

Jimmy paused for a moment, I stopped too confused. Jimmy reached out and placed his hands upon both of my shoulders. His eyes met mine, I could see a lot in those eyes.

"Stop panicking, it will be fine," Jimmy said firmly. 

I let out a deep breath as we began walking again, both with our hands shoved in our pockets against the cold.

"I haven't been this disorganized since…" I trailed off, remembering the last time I had been this disorganized around Christmas.

"Since your parents died right?" Jimmy finished for me. 

I bowed my head, staring at my boots as I walked.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything…" 

Jimmy interrupted me. "I gotta get used to it sometime; you never really talk about your parents. What happened to them if you don't mind me asking?" 

We were walking even slower now, trying to prolong the moment.

"I used to do a few skating competitions when I was a kid, I've always been good at skating. My dad used to take me out on the ice, and I just became hooked on it. Anyway my coach used to take me to the competitions so we could get a practise in before hand. Mom and dad were driving on their way to the competition when they hit a patch of black ice on the road and ploughed straight into a tree. They pretty much died on the spot." I was looking down at my hands as I spoke.

I feet Jimmy's fingers touch my hand gently before he took hold of it. It was comforting and warm. I found the strength to continue.

"My coach told me after I came back from doing my piece for the competition. I won that competition and I didn't even care because I felt responsible for their deaths." I hesitated.

Jimmy squeezed my hand.

"None of my family in New York would take me; I had lots of Aunt's and Uncles over there, my dad's sisters but they thought I'd be too disruptive, my dad's mom was in a nursing home so she could take me in. I was only around ten years old. Doc and Grandma are my mom's parents, they came down to New York as soon as they heard and instantly adopted me. It wasn't easy for them. I had a few problems when I first moved to Minnesota, nightmares and the usual but they helped me through it. Eventually I carried on the skating and went to med school, and here I am now," I finished.

Jimmy and I had stopped walking and were gazing at each other. I reached out with my free hand and took his unused hand.

"I know how hard it is to go through something like losing your mom," I said softly. "But I know you have a whole family to look after, if you ever need help…" 

He cut me off, his eyes on both of our hands.

"Atlanta was trying to sign me before I came here. The money's good, hell the money's really good but I couldn't leave them. Playing for a team and going professional is one of my dreams but with them to look after I felt like I didn't have a choice, I told them to wait. My family was starting to go south, my dad used to just sit in a chair all day and knit. My brothers started to ditch school. My sisters were crying all the time, one of them Mary-Ann, she got herself into some trouble, she ran away to the city and it took us days to find her. I had to step in and become the authority figure there and try and pull the whole family back together." Jimmy paused before breaking eye contact and looking distantly sown the street.

"You did it though," I pointed out.

Jimmy's gaze shifting back to me, as a small smile crossed his lips.

"Yea I did, and I'm sure I'm a better person for it. I thought I'd lost my chance to play professional when I asked Atlanta to wait but when this came up, my dad knew how much this meant to me and my mom. He made me go and try out and now I'm in the Olympic team. I'm just glad everything turned out ok, you know?" 

I felt a smile creep across my face as I glanced down at our linked hands. 

"Yeah I know," I replied.

Both of us pulled away form each other, shoving our hands in our own pockets. The moment had passed between us now, leaving that awkwardness, because we both weren't sure how to proceed.

"Hey you guys, hurry up we want to get a picture," Johnson was walking towards us from the entrance of the mall.

"A picture?" I echoed as we followed him inside.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for ages. What took you two so long?" Johnson asked as he let us towards a huge Christmas themed monstrosity.

"I had to check Jimmy's shoulder," I began.

"It's just a little bruised from that puck you hit at me," Jimmy ended.

I turned to him surprised for a second, Jimmy shrugged. It was a little too weird for me that we were finishing each other's sentences.

"Why are we at the grotto?" I asked gazing up at the huge ginger bread looking house in front of me.

Johnson rolled his eyes.

"Christmas team picture," he said as if that explained it all.

I turned my head to Jimmy.

"Did you know about this?" I could see by the smirk on his face that this was a yes.

As we moved closer I could see the whole team was congregated around Santa.

"Finally their here!" Rizzo called as he saw us weaving through candy canes towards him.

"We're getting a picture with Santa!" I exclaimed, mortified.

"And guess who gets to sit on Santa's knee," Jimmy whispered.

"Oh, you are kidding me," I returned, starring at the old bearded man.

"You gotta take one for the team at some point Kitty Kat," O.C. shouted as they all gestured for us to climb onto the platform that held Santa's throne.

"Come sit on my lap little girl…" came the cheerful voice of Santa. 

Jimmy moved to stand on the back row as the guys started to assemble some sort of photographic order. I stared at Santa as he patted his knee, before throwing my hands up in the air in a "what the hell…" gesture. I slipped onto Santa's lap, finding myself grinning despite myself.

"You all ready?" the blond dressed as an elf called.

There was a resounding yes at her statement. She moved behind the camera and pressed a few buttons, before there was a blinding flash and a cheer. I managed to slide off Santa's knee gracefully.

"I'll come pick this up later," Rizzo told the elf as O.C. wrapped an arm round my shoulders.

"See wasn't that fun!" 

"Oh dear God, you are like a kid at Christmas," I remarked ducking out form under his arm.

"You'll get into the spirit Kitty Kat," Rizzo grinned holding out a candy cane.

I took it before slipping it into my bag for later.

"I have to go panic buy, so I'll catch you guys later," I told them before rushing of top do some shopping before the mall closed.

-------------------------------------

Christmas at Doc's house was the best part of the whole season. We were all crowded around the table, the banter playing back and forth as we ate and drank through the night.

"It's present time!" There was a loud bellow that rushed through the house as Jimmy stepped forward clad in a full Santa suit, the beard pulled down under his chin. 

A belly protruded from underneath the outfit making me wonder what exactly he had up there. There was a burst of laughter around the table as Jimmy strode towards us handing out gifts left right and centre.

"And for the woman who has everything," he winked. 

There was silence around the table as all eyes were on me as I tugged the ribbon off the present and tore open the wrapping.

"Wow…" I uttered as I stared at the picture in the silver frame.

It was the one we'd taken a few days ago at the mall, with the whole team crowded around Santa, me sitting on his lap.

"I don't know what to say," I fumbled for the right words as I glanced at each one of them.

"We thought you should have it," Rizzo grinned, as Grandma leaned over my shoulder.

"That's a lovely picture of you all," she said softly a proud smile spreading across her face.

"Say thank you Kat," she whispered as I stared at them all sincerely touched by their thoughtful gift.

"Thank you boys, I love it." I was beaming and I couldn't stop it.

"I think it's time for the last two gifts boys," Jimmy called out as he handed his final two gifts to Craig and Herb.

"That's beautiful boys." Craig chuckled as he read the name tag, before tearing the gift open.

"You're gonna love this," he told Herb as he pulled out the toy whistle and blew it.

"Again!" came the chorus of voices.

"Herb, it's your turn." Jimmy gestured towards the parcel Herb had clenched in his hands.

Herb pulled apart the paper and grinned pulling out the bull whip.

"The gift that keeps on giving." He laughed as the rest of us did.

After a few minutes he rose to his feet, and tugged on his jacket.

"Thanks for having me, dinner was wonderful," he shouted to Grandma who was being regaled with stories form the boys of their ice skating escapades.

After Herb had left the boys dragged me outside for a snowball fight in which I'd gotten absolutely plummeted in. By the time I moved back into the house I was shivering and my hands were ice cold despite the gloves I had on. The boys weren't long behind me. I left the door to my room open as I traipsed in shaking, my hands trying to work at the zipper of my coat. There was a gentle rapping at my door.

"Kat?" Jimmy's voice called through the door.

"Come in," I said as I cursed out loud.

Jimmy stepped into the room, taking in his surroundings, and closing the door a little way behind him.

"I can't get my zipper down because my hands won't work," I groaned. 

Jimmy's face lit up in a playful smile. 

"Here, let me help." We were standing inches apart in close proximity. 

I looked down, watching Jimmy's hand as he guided the zipper of my jacket down. I shivered at the thought of his hands on me. I lifted my gaze to find his gorgeous blue eyes watching me. His lips were literally centimetres from mine and for a second all we did was stare into each other's eyes. His hand reached out, caressing my cheek before his lips met mine. 

The fire between us ignited as I ran my hands through his hair. His hands were pushing my jacket off my shoulders. I melted against his body. The pillow underneath his suit was between us. I reached up and pulled it out, throwing it to the floor. I pushed myself against Jimmy trying to get closer to him. The layer of clothes between us was too much; I ran my hands underneath his shirt.

Jimmy pulled away suddenly, his forehead resting against mine. We were both breathless. I leaned against him, scared my knees may give way. His fingers stroked my jaw line before he pulled away completely, his skin flushing red.

"I'm sorry Kat I can't do this," he muttered. 

I swallowed hard, we were inches apart; I bit my lip and took a step back.

"Ok…" I whispered trying to get myself under control. 

Jimmy turned away from me, moving towards the door.

"I know why…I know why you can't right now... and its ok. This is the closest you've felt to someone since your mom died and its freaking you out," I called softly after him.

Jimmy clenched his jaw tightly before reaching for the door handle.

"Jimmy…" He hesitated for a second, still focused on holding the door open.

"Really it's ok…This doesn't change anything between us. I'm still here if you need anything. I'm still your friend."

"I gotta go." And with that he vanished into the night, leaving me to drop down onto the bed alone, wondering if I'd just screwed up.

_**If this as me I'd of way been jumping Jimmy's bones. Anyway what do you think of the chapter? Did I do good or bad?**_

_Rejazzz: if you hadn't guessed the pairing by now it's just been revealed. Lol I would too, I wanna just hug them all. Lol Sometimes it isn't about choices._

_Bluehavan4220: I have no idea where that scene came from but I was glad that I wrote it, it shows the strength of their relationship. Lol It's gets bigger in regards to Jimmy's family. I love Donald Craig so much I just wanna hug him!_


	13. Chapter 13: Not Falling Apart

Chapter Thirteen

I was tapping my pen impatiently against the arm of my chair, as I watched the guys train on the ice in front of us. Ever since we'd returned from the Christmas break, Jimmy had been somewhat avoiding me. We still laughed and joked in the group, but I found myself missing, the little touches and knowing grins that we used to share.

I tilted my head back, closing my eyes momentarily. Jimmy was in my head. His hands were running through my hair as his lips met mine. Passion ran though me as I brushed the smooth skin under his shirt.

My eyes snapped open as I heard the whistle blow, signalling the end of practice. My cheeks blushed red.

Of course I knew things were going to be weird, I guess I just hadn't expected it to be this weird.

"You look thoughtful," Doc said as he stood next to my seat as the boys strode past. 

Jimmy averted his gaze as our eyes met for a brief second. I stood up, before I began shoving things in my bag.

"I've got a lot on my mind," I muttered, before slinging the bag over my shoulder. "We're not too far away from the Olympics and I'm running through patient files like crazy just to make sure our boys are in top shape before we actually get to Lake Placid. On top of that, I haven't taken a day off in six months and I'm starting to feel it."

I snatched up more of the files and bundled them under my arm.

"I don't know how you would have managed all this," I stated turning to face Doc.

"I've been a doctor for over thirty years now, I'm sure I would have handled it," Doc returned. "If you want to take the evening off, feel free. The boys are starting to work with Herb's regime so there's less problems with their bodies."

"I had noticed we weren't having as many problems with them." I sighed. "I think I'm going to get a hot shower and go to bed early, I've had this headache gnawing at me for the past few hours." 

Doc patted my back.

"Sure you get going; I can take care of the boys tonight," he informed me.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I kissed his cheek before bowing my head and retreating back to my office to dump the satchel of papers in there.

I flicked the light off before I closed the door behind me and locked it. I glanced up seeing Cox leaving Herb's office, our eyes met and I knew…

A small smile crossed his lips as I stepped towards him.

"Oh Cox, I'm sorry," I whispered throwing my arms around him.

Ralph's arms encircled my waist as we shared a friendly hug.

"Hey, it could have been any one of us Kitten," Cox told me as we both pulled away.

"At least I made it this far." He crossed his arms over his chest as I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

It didn't seem fair that any of them had to leave, especially Cox. I looked away.

"I'm gonna miss you Cox, you always made me laugh." I tried to smile, but ended up brushing back tears.

"You really are gonna miss me huh?" he murmured, looking directly into my face.

I nodded, before bowing my head, sniffing.

"Look, I've got to pack but here's my number back at home, if you ever want to hang out or anything. I had a really great time with you and the boys Kat." Cox slipped me a piece of paper with his number on before I slipped it into my back pocket.

"Hey, come here." He gestured me forward so we were hugging me again.

"You make sure the team are all fit, okay, so they can beat those Russians. I'll be watching from the stands." Cox pulled away before ruffling my hair with his hand.

"I better see you there," I murmured forcefully.

After we said our goodbyes, and Cox had left, I climbed into the shower letting the boiling hot water sooth my troubles away.

-----------------------------

I climbed into bed, laying on my side and staring at the empty pillow beside me. I closed my eyes trying not to imagine Jimmy laying there next to me. I had well and truly screwed that one up. I hadn't wanted any sort of involvement with anyone and then this…

Now Cox had left, just adding to my misery. I curled into a ball and wrapped the quilt closer around me. I sniffed letting the tears slide down my cheeks. There was a gentle rapping at me door, before it was opened. I wiped at my cheeks furiously before Rizzo poked his head through.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you were doing," he informed me, closing the door behind him.

I sat up in bed, not even having enough energy to give him a false smile.

Rizzo frowned, probably because my eyes were still red. He moved over to the spare side of the bed before sitting on it next to me, his elbows resting on his knees. We both stared at our hands as he spoke.

"Tough break on Cox," he said finally.

I knew it didn't sit right with him that Cox had been kicked off the team. I leaned my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Yeah," was all I could reply.

"I'm gonna miss him," he revealed, resting his cheek on my hair.

"He's going to be at the Olympics, sitting in the stands," I told Rizzo, who chuckled at this.

"So, you look pretty down at the minute, you wanna talk about it?" Rizzo asked, lacing his fingers together.

"I'm just gonna miss Cox," I whispered, closing my eyes and starting to feel a little more relaxed.

Rizzo draped his arm round my shoulders and pulled me close into a comforting hold, my head resting on his chest. I curled up against him.

"This got anything to do with Jimmy?" he murmured kissing my forehead.

I exhaled feeling all of the energy leave my body.

"It's not hard to see that something happened, Kat. Jimmy's been dodging around you, like hell, and you're sure as hell not making an effort to go to him. So something must have happened," Rizzo concluded.

"You think anyone else has noticed?" I asked weakly.

"I think they're too focused on the game," he told me.

I nodded my agreement, feeling my eyes closing.

"I think its best I leave you to get some sleep," Rizzo said moving slightly.

"Can you…can you stay for a little bit… please?" I asked quietly.

Rizzo studied me for a moment, sensing the need in my tone as he gave me a knowing look.

"O.k." he murmured, lifting his arm to draw me into a hug.

I felt the tears begin to fall at the reassurance he gave me. Rizzo wrapped both of his arms around me before pulling me closer to his chest, smoothing my hair. He laid his cheek on my hair.

"Is it that bad?" he asked softly.

"It feels pretty bad," I admitted as I closed my eyes tightly.

Rizzo cradled me gently as I broke down.

------------------------------------

Jimmy took a deep breath, pursing his lips as he paced outside Kat's door. He'd been trying to make himself take that step. He wanted to talk, he wanted to open up to her, but he couldn't make himself do it. He just couldn't let go of all the pain that had built up inside him. The words he had to say…They just couldn't come out and after everything that had happened, he found he couldn't let go of all the insecurities he harboured.

When they'd kissed the other night…he felt emotions he never thought were possible, he felt warm and safe, like this was where he was meant to be. She brought things to the surface that still hit him hard, and he had to take a step back because around her he began to lose his grip on the careful control he'd learned to keep on himself.

He's had to stay strong for this family and here he was doing it. He hadn't counted on falling in love with her; he knew that that was happening. He needed to keep himself separate from that, he needed to focus on his game and stay focused. Yet he still felt the need to explain this to her, to tell her it wasn't her fault, that he couldn't deal with being that close to somebody again just yet.

Jimmy ran a hand through his hair building up the courage to raise his hand about to knock. The door swung open, Jimmy found himself face to face with Rizzo. His jaw clenched as he took a deep breath, and nodded, his eyes on Rizzo's mused up hair. Sickness and anger rushed through him as he turned away. Rizzo's hand clasped his shoulder.

"Jimmy man, it's not what you think," Rizzo told him as Jimmy shook him off, before glancing over his shoulder.

The dark grief was coming again; it was eating him up inside as he thought of the two of them together.

"She's all yours man," Jimmy stated before ducking into his dorm room and slamming the door behind him.

Jimmy dropped onto his bed, his head in his hands feeling the loneliness begin to embrace him again.

_**Yes I am pretty cruel and unusual. Mwhahaha! Anyway thanks to all the people who added me to favs, or alerts. I'd like it if you came out of hiding and reviewed tho. Of couse uber thankies to the reviewers, your part of the reason I keep writing.**_

_Bluehavan4220: I'll be honest with you if I was in Kat's position I would have jumped his bones, but Kat's better person than me. Lol I could see them doing something like that esp if Rizzo was in charge of it! I do love her char though._

_Rejazzz: lol Jimmy is one of my fav chars; she does get close with the other lads but just not romantically linked with them. (well I say that…) lol I bet you wanna hug him now!_

_Katydid13: lol she's a stronger woman than I am too! I'm fixing chapter 19 as we speak. Thanks for your help with this it's fab._


	14. Chapter 14: Words of the Wise

Chapter Fourteen

Jimmy was sitting high in the stands, his eyes on the ice in front of him, his hands clasped in front of his mouth, deep in thought. Hearing footsteps Jimmy glanced up to see Rizzo dropping into the seat next to him. He returned his gaze back to the ice, letting out the tiniest sigh. 

"How'd you find me?" he asked finally.

Rizzo lent back in his seat, staring down at his hands.

"Kat told me you come here to think sometimes, after I spent fifteen minutes knocking and yelling through your door," Rizzo confessed.

There was an awkward silence between them as Jimmy clenched his jaw as her name rolled off Rizzo's tongue. The thought of them together was driving him crazy.

"We need to talk Jimmy," Rizzo stated his eyes on the other man's solemn features.

"It's none of my business what you and Kat get up to," Jimmy told him, rising to his feet. 

Rizzo reached out and grabbed his wrist. Jimmy fixed him with a hard stare, but Rizzo matched his with determination.

"There is no me and Kat," Rizzo informed Jimmy.

"Sure there isn't, don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut," Jimmy seethed, yanking his arm from Rizzo's.

Rizzo jumped to his feet as Jimmy turned his back on him and began to walk away.

"Jesus Christ Jimmy, are you even listening to me?" he shouted at Jimmy's back. "The only reason I was in Kat's room was because of you."

Jimmy froze before turning to face Rizzo, arms folded over his chest. The expression on his face was one of disbelief.

"Something happened between the two of you, and she won't tell what it is and I know you won't but I can see it," Rizzo accused. 

Jimmy looked away, back down at the ice.

"It was nothing," he mumbled.

"Does Kat know that? Because I was the one that was there comforting her last night when she was crying over you. I was the one being a friend," Rizzo retorted.

Jimmy stared at Rizzo, mouth open.

"What?" 

"At least if you could still act like you're her friend insisted of shutting yourself off to anyone. I know your going through a tough time man, but serious you need to open up to someone because this is affecting the team," Rizzo decided maybe it was time to start telling some home truths.

"I did open up Rizzo and this happened!" Jimmy's voice was rising.

"What happened?" Rizzo shouted back. 

Jimmy closed his eyes momentarily. Before swallowing hard and meeting Rizzo's gaze straight on.

"I fell in love with her." He whispered. 

Rizzo's expression changed as Jimmy dropped back into his seat, his arms wrapped around himself sadly. Rizzo sat next to his friend and shook his head slightly.

"I didn't see that coming," Rizzo admitted. 

Jimmy laced his fingers together, and bowed his head as if he was praying.

"Yeah, me neither."

"No wonder you…" Rizzo began, remembering Jimmy's behaviour.

"Couldn't stand the idea of the two of you together," Jimmy finished before turning to Rizzo.

"I'm not ready for this man; seriously I can't take that step with her just yet. There's too much stuff I need to sort out, to get through before I can consider it. This was the last thing I expected to happen." Jimmy rubbed his eyes whilst he spoke. "I thought it would go away if I took a step back you know, give her some space, but it's worse now, I miss all the little things. Just hearing her laugh…" Jimmy shook his head. "You have no idea what it does to me."

Rizzo could see how much this was tearing his friend up inside.

"I mean how can I explain this to her, how I can I make her understand this?" Jimmy asked himself.

"Don't you think that maybe she feels the same way?" Rizzo asked Jimmy quietly.

Jimmy brushed his hands through his hair, shaking his head.

"I have no idea, and right now I can't focus on it. I need to focus on the team and the Olympics. I'm already off my game enough as it is," Jimmy admitted.

Rizzo nodded, agreeing with Jimmy's words.

"What happened at Christmas?" he asked quietly.

A small smile crossed Jimmy's face as he thought of that perfect moment.

"I kissed her. It was just the perfect moment and then suddenly, there were all these feelings and I couldn't go through with it, because I couldn't deal with a those emotions building up inside of me. I just…I need time," Jimmy confessed.

Rizzo patted his friends back knowingly.

"You need to get things back to normal with Kat, before you even contemplate getting into something, because it's not going to be long before somebody else notices something's been going on." 

Jimmy nodded his response.

"Look thanks man…And I'm sorry about last night," Jimmy said meeting Rizzo's gaze.

Rizzo shrugged.

"If I was you I would have thought the same thing, come on let's go and get some coffee, I know I didn't sleep to great last night," Rizzo said rising to his feet.

Jimmy nodded his agreement as they both stood up and left the rink.

-------------------------------------

The scent of coffee filled my office as I looked up tiredly to see Jimmy standing in the door way. I pursed my lips together as I leaned back in my chair.

"Hi," I uttered wearily. 

"Hey," Jimmy responded before setting the take out coffee cup in front of me, and setting a brown paper bag next to it.

I frowned slightly suspicious.

"It's a peace offering," he stated, whilst I reached forward and opened the brown paper bag.

I could feel my face light up as I took out one of the muffins form the bag. It had a little iced picture of a cat on it. I grinned up at Jimmy as he perched on the edge of my desk, his own warm smile spreading across his handsome features.

"Look, I know I've been an ass lately and I am really sorry. You don't deserve to be treated that way, and I want things to go back the way they were before…" he hesitated not sure how to continue.

"Before Christmas?" I added helpfully.

Jimmy gave me a grateful look, knowing I was trying to make this as easy as possible for him.

"I'm not ready for anything like that right now, and I'm sorry if I led you on, but I can't. There's too much going on in my life right now," Jimmy said honestly, studying the look on my face.

I looked down at the muffin in my hands.

"I understand, really Jimmy I do," I told him, raising my head and giving him a brief smile.

"So we're ok?" Jimmy asked pointedly.

I nodded, before taking a bite out of my muffin.

"We're fine." And I meant it.

_**Well firstly I'd like to dedicate this to two people. **_

_**katydid13 has been a fab beta, she has helped me with plot ideas and making this story as authentic as possible in regards to the fact it was set in the 80's and the wicked way she has with the chars. **_

_**Secondly to browneyedgirl75, you made me blush like crazy with that review and with what you said your profile. I just want to say thanks. **_

_**Also thankies to all those reviewers and lurkers! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bluehavan4220: He's not stupid, he's just upset. He doesn't like all the feelings he has swimming around and then to see someone he regards as his close friend coming out of her room with rumpled hair, it got to him. Jimmy would rather not be feeling those things at all and he hates the fact he is. Lol If I wasn't wicked to my chars you wouldn't read. _

_Rejazzz: lol I want to hug him too, he's been thorough so much. Lol It's just bad timing for the two of them and of course well they made up in this chapter. I do love them both, because they seem so right for each other._

_Browneyedgirl75: lol hope you like this chapter! I would love to read some of your stuff. Feel free to email me at any time. I work really hard on these stories so it's always nice to know their appreciated._


	15. Chapter 15: What Are Friends For

Chapter Fifteen

"So when you gonna let us meet your hockey team Kat? I'm sure they'd be interested in meeting some of your lady friends," Jessica remarked, giving me a bright smile, as she flicked her red hair over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at Caroline across the table, as Naomi sipped from her glass.

My med school friends had decided to surprise me by taking me out for a meal, so we could catch up on the last few months of each other's lives. The four of us were sitting in an uptown restaurant, dressed up, and sipping cocktails, whilst waiting for our meal to arrive.

"Nope, they're not allowed distractions, and you Jessica would be a rather large distraction," I pointed out. 

Jessica pouted at me playfully. 

"You wouldn't know she was engaged would you?" Naomi pulled a face as she spoke.

I set my glass down, surprised.

"Roger proposed?" I exclaimed.

Jessica stuck her hand out showing me the size of the rock on her finger.

"Wow." I sat back in my seat shocked.

"Yep and you're going to be a bridesmaid," Jessica announced, pinning me with her ferocious gaze.

"I am…" I muttered.

"Yes, you are," Caroline agreed. "So we all get to wear horrible dresses together."

"Jessica's fashion sense isn't that bad," Naomi reminded us. 

Caroline and I tilted our heads at the same time, with the same expression on our faces.

Jessica flicked her napkin at us both.

"So, what's this we here about Brett making a surprise appearance?" Caroline questioned fiddling with a strand of her blond hair.

I almost spat my cocktail out.

"How did you hear about that?" I asked.

"Guess?" Naomi pointed out.

"Ahh he told you." I bit my lip before leaning back in my seat, shaking my head.

"He told me to make sure I left next summer open for the wedding of the decade," Jessica informed me.

I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"He just does not get the message," I told them. 

"He seems to think that when the thing with the hockey team's over, that you and him will be getting hitched ASAP," Caroline added.

"I could kill him!" I seethed.

"Look don't worry about Brett, let's talk about Jessica's wedding and focus on making sure our dresses are not hideous," Naomi stated trying to diffuse my anger.

So that's what we did for the rest of the evening.

---------------------------------

It was the hushed whispers as I stepped into the dining room that alerted me to the fact something as going on.

Rizzo, O.C, Mac, Johnson and Silk were crowded around the table, muttering amongst themselves. I leaned in the door way, holding my clutch bag in my hand and watched them for a second.

"O.k. what' going on?" I asked, brushing my out of control curls out of the way.

The group of them looked up surprised.

"Wow, do not tell me you were on a date with that Brett guy," O.C warned.

I shook my head as they all took in my dress.

"Nope, night out with the girls," I said as I slipped into a seat.

"It's just weird seeing you as a girl and not one of the team," Mac remarked. 

I rolled my eyes in response before leaning forward.

"So what are you guys talking about? It looks pretty important, especially if you're all whispering."

"It's Jimmy," Silk stated. 

I raised my eyes to meet Rizzo's frowning.

"What! Has he got a girl in there with him?" I exclaimed, eyes widening.

Rizzo raised his eyes skyward as the rest of the guys stared at me stoically.

"Ok, so that's a no…"

"Herb and he just had a huge blow out. Jimmy took a call after practice and went to see Herb, we could hear them going at it in his office. Next thing we know Jimmy storms straight into his room and hasn't come out since," Johnson explained.

I put a hand to my head closing my eyes for a second. This was obviously family orientated from the sound of it.

"I'll go talk to him," I said, rising to my feet. "See if I can get him out of his room at least."

Rizzo nodded his agreement as I strode toward Jimmy's room.

I knocked timidly on the door before opening it at his invitation. My eyes took in the sight in front of me almost immediately. Jimmy sat hunched over; his head in his hands, his case half packed, a flurry of clothes were dotted around the room, along with various other objects. I closed the door behind me as he looked up taking in my attire.

"You're wearing a dress," he stated.

"I had a night with the girls," I returned, dropping down on the bed next to him.

Jimmy exhaled loudly before running his hands through his hair.

"So…what's going on?" I asked quietly, staring at the clothes and pulling a face.

"My dad called. Mary-Ann's run away again and he's at his wit's end, he doesn't know what to do," Jimmy told me his hands clasped in front of his mouth.

"On top of that Herb won't let me leave because of how close we are to the Olympics, so I have to choose my sister or my dream." He growled clearly frustrated.

"It looks like you've already made the decision," I said looking around at the mess.

"It's not fair Kat; it shouldn't be this hard…" 

I knew he was talking about everything that had happened over the past year. I reached out and took his hand gently in mine. Jimmy's fingers closed over mine, clasping them tightly.

"You already got your ticket?" I asked.

"Yea, it cost me a mint, but I had some money left over from my savings," Jimmy confessed. 

I could see this was killing him, all he pressure that Herb was putting on the team and now this…

Our eyes met for a second as I gave him a grim smile.

"I'll go," I stated.

Jimmy looked at me incredulously.

"Well, you can't go otherwise you'll be ruining your mom's dream for you, so I'll go instead. I'll pay you for half of the ticket; it's all I can afford at the minute. It would at least take the pressure off your dad if I went," I pointed out.

"Besides I'm owed some time off right now, and I kind of have an idea what Mary-Ann's going through," I reminded him.

"You don't know your way around that area," Jimmy pointed out.

"But I do know how to find people; I know how Doc and Tanya found me," I confessed.

"You never said you ran away," Jimmy murmured, his eyes analysing me.

"I'm not proud of it," I said softly.

Jimmy looked down at my hand clasped in both of his.

"This hasn't got anything to do with you Kat, after everything that happened between us I can't let you…" I cut him off.

"I'm your friend Jimmy, that's why I'm doing this."

Jimmy pursed his lips together.

"You really think you can find her?" Jimmy asked suddenly.

"I'll sure as hell try."

Jimmy sighed, as I pulled my hand from his.

"I better call my dad to let him know you'll be on your way," Jimmy said quietly.

"What time is the flight?" I asked.

"You've got two hours until you have to be at the airport. There's a stop over in Dallas so you'll have to switch flights," Jimmy warned me. 

I rose to my feet, as Jimmy did.

"I better get changed and pack a few things then," I said, looking down at my clutch handbag, before turning my back on Jimmy and walking to the door.

"Kat…" I glanced at Jimmy over my shoulder.

"Thank you, this means a lot," he said sincerely.

"I know," I whispered before darting across the hall to get changed.

_**Bet you didn't see that one coming!**_

_**I may be taking a slight hiatus on all stories, it won't be for long. I'm off to my parent's tomorrow with their less than reliable internet s I won't be able to post and I actually need to knuckle down and do some work. **_

_**But we will see how it goes! **_

_**I thought I'd throw a chapter up while I'm getting ready for work so have fun!**_

_Browneyedgirl75: I loved that little poem it's really touching and you can tell your friend I said that too. I'll have to email you back later I'm not going to get a chance before work as we speak I'm drying my hair and typing at the same time. _

_Bluehavan4220: Mwhahaha! Of course you do! Lol she has not other choice but to at the moment but we shall see!_

_Katydid13:I would have long ago snapped. I do wanna hug him! It certainly worked for you though; this story wouldn't be as good if you weren't there to help it along!_

_Maddy Bellows: I'm sorry I couldn't help it! Seriously though my head may just explode from your flattering lol. I appreciate what you say, you always make me smile. I love the image of Jimmy and Rizzo as friends it really appeals to me. As for muffins, I am a huge fan!_

_Rejazzz: lol I'm glad you think their cute and it was a nice peace offering, because he knows her pretty well. You'll have to see what happens._


	16. Chapter 16: Hunting

Chapter Sixteen

The two flights I'd had to get had been long, it was almost 5pm by the time I eventually made it to Boston. Jimmy had called ahead and informed me that his Dad was going to meet me at the airport before I took off. Our good bye at the airport was a sad one. He thanked me again for doing this, before I walked away feeling like I was leaving so many things unsaid.

I had spotted Donald right away at the airport, we said very little to each other until we were in the car driving back to the Craig household.

"Thanks for doing this. I know I was hard for Jimmy staying behind," Donald said quietly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I thought it may give you both peace of mind," I stated, looking out of the window.

"I don't see how you're supposed to help; I mean you don't know us, or your way around Boston." Donald made a very valid point, I already had an answer.

"I know what its like. I ran away once after my parents died, maybe I can help, maybe I can't, I'm still going to try," I concluded. 

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." Donald said, and I knew he was being honest.

"Yeah, me too. It must be hard for you though, you have eight kids, how'd you deal with that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Donald's eyes were still on the road as he sighed.

"I didn't Jimmy did," he said softly. "The first few months after Margie died I couldn't get over how much I missed my wife, I just sat in the chair by the fire all day knitting things for the Grandkids. Jimmy was the one that pulled everyone back together. Four of my kids have families of their own, they dealt with it in their own way, but it was the younger three that took it the hardest because they still lived with their mother, they saw her on a day to day basis. Jimmy was the one that forced Mickey and Lee to return to college, it was him that found Mary-Ann last time."

Donald paused, shaking his head. I could tell he felt guilty because Jimmy had been the anchor for the family instead of him.

"I can't condone what I put Jimmy through but he was there when I needed him, when our family needed him, it killed me having to call him again this time. I know how much the Olympics mean to him. The problem is I have no idea where Mary-Ann would be, she's always confided in her mom or Jimmy, I'm not even sure who her friends are anymore. Sometimes I feel I've become so out of touch with her…" he trailed off, his mouth set ain a grim line.

"Jimmy gave me a few ideas, so we're not flying entirely blind," I informed him, as we pulled into the driveway of a well lit house.

Donald grabbed my case out of the back seat before I could.

"Hey you're here to help, let me do this," he told me.

I gave him a small smile before I took in my surroundings. Neat front lawn, large old house with a garage. I liked the style of the porch; it looked like a home and not a house. I followed Donald inside, taking in the comfortable surroundings of the living room.

Donald dropped my case next the couch as I studied the modest interior of the building. On the mantle piece there were pictures of all the kids, with a golden haired woman, I guess this was Margaret Craig. I was so swept up in all the family vibes around me that I forgot the original reason I was here until Donald handed me a picture of a young girl, with dark hair and green eyes.

"Is this Mary-Ann?" I asked quietly. 

"Yes, she turned sixteen six months ago." I set the picture down on the mantle before moving towards the kitchen table. I dropped into a seat while Donald busied himself around the kitchen fixing coffee.

"While you're here, help your self to anything you want, I want you to make yourself at home," Donald demanded.

"Is it ok if I ask you a few questions about Mary-Ann?" I asked as he poured coffee into two mugs.

"Ask anything you think you need to know," he stated. "I just want her back home."

"Ok, first let me get this clear. She didn't come home the past two nights and she's not turned up at school either?" I questioned.

Donald nodded as he set the coffee down in front of me.

"Jimmy found her staying with some boy in the city last time, but as far as I can tell he chased him off, and dragged Mary-Ann back here. She's been secretive the last few months," he admitted wearily. "I don't know what to do with her."

I gave Donald a sympathetic look as he settled down in the chair across form me.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked adding my own milk to the coffee before sipping it.

"I've tied, but she just responds with I'm not her mom." He said sadly.

I really truly felt for him, it must be hard trying to rebuild a relationship you didn't already know was broken.

"Do you know where any of her friends live?" I asked Donald sipping my coffee.

"I've called them but either they don't know or they won't say, I think she' been pushing people away in the last few months, she used to spend all her time with a few of the girls form the neighbourhood but lately nothing like that," Donald murmured, shaking his head.

"I need directions to some of their houses," I told Donald thoughtfully, starting to build an idea in my head.

Donald stood up and moved to get me a note pad before filling out a few details that I needed.

"You'll need the car to get to some of these places," Donald said pushing the car keys towards me.

Our eyes met as he looked at me in a different light. I could se the trust there. I took the keys off the table and rose to my feet as he handed me the piece of paper. Donald stared at me for a second as I felt the caffeine begin to kick in on my weary body.

"You think they'll talk to you?" he asked quietly.

I tilted my head fro side to side.

"I know how girls think, so I hope so," I muttered. 

Donald walked me to the door.

"I'll check back in about an hour and a half and tell you if I have anything," I said softly. 

"Thanks," Donald said softly before I retreated back to the car to begin my journey.

--------------------------------------

The first name on the list was the one that Jimmy had nominated as Mary-Ann's best friend. Luckily for me, it was her who answered the door to her home when I knocked.

"Hey I'm a friend of Jimmy Craig's, I'm looking for his sister Mary-Ann, Donald told me that you two were best friends," I said downcast. 

I wanted this kid to now that this was serious. 

The girl looked young, she had blond pig tails. According to the list her name was Katie Williams. She had a round face and a cute smile.

"Look this is really important her family are worried sick about her, her brother sent me here because he couldn't come form Minnesota and I need to find out where she is, otherwise we'll have to call the police and she'll be in a lot more trouble." I tried to get the point across and it must have worked because Katie glanced back at the door and closed it behind her before moving to sit on the porch.

"How much trouble is she in?" Katie asked looking slightly frightened.

I sighed deeply.

"They're just all worried about her, her brother just nearly gave up his chance at the Olympics to come find her," I informed the younger girl.

"Are you Jimmy's girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

I gave Katie a warm smile before shaking my head.

"No just his friend. I heard Mary-Ann hasn't been hanging out with you that much recently," I attempted.

Katie shrugged.

"Ever since she got back together with Jay, she hasn't been around much," Katie confided. 

I frowned.

"Is Jay the guy Jimmy had to chase away from her last time?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yea I don't like him, he smokes and he's a little scary. Mary-Ann seemed to like that though; you know the whole bad boy thing," Katie told me, pulling up her socks.

"That's never really interested me to be honest," I returned.

Katie shook her head in agreement.

"I like smart guys," she admitted. 

I found myself smiling despite myself.

"Yeah, I like guys with a sense of humour," I added, before trying to move the conversation onwards.

"Do you have any idea what Mary-Ann maybe now? Jimmy said last time her and Jay were living together somewhere in the city," I recounted thoughtfully.

Katie pursed her lips together for a second before answering.

"I heard there was a party, all the punk rock kids tend to hang out at this house and drink beer. And do pot. I think Jay's only into Mary-Ann because he thinks she's easy, but that's not true she's just really, really sad that her mom died," Kate informed me with a forlorn expression.

"Can you give me directions to this party?" I asked Katie holding out the piece of paper in my hand.

Katie took the pen out of my hand and write down the directions before we both stood up.

"It's good she's got a friend like you to watch her back," I remarked softly.

The younger girl blushed before we said our goodbyes and departed and I was on my way again in search of Mary-Ann.

---------------------------------------

I could hear the music as I drove up to the house. I parked the car in front of the run down building I could see hordes of eighteen year olds swigging beer, and dancing to punk rock. I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw before stepping out of the car. I marched straight up the path without a second thought and darted inside the house. The small of pot was adamant in the air, the living room crowded with people as I searched over heads for Mary-Ann. The term needle in a hay stack springing to mind.

I glanced at a couple making out, hot and heavy on the couch before proceeding past them and reaching the stairs.

"Oh Mary-Ann, you're so good at that," the guy on the couch moaned.

I spun on my heel to see the girl from the photograph, drawing back and flushing bright red as she pushed Jay's hand away from her breast. I must have been glaring pretty intently because her gaze rose to meet mine, as I raised an eyebrow very unimpressed.

"I'm a friend of Jimmy's," was all I said before Jay bolted up right on the couch, turning to face me.

Mary-Ann's eyes were wide in shock.

"What! Is he here?" Jay was clearly panicking and searching over the people in the room for Jimmy's head.

I grabbed Mary-Ann's wrist before hauling her out of the door and towards the car.

"Who the hell are you?" I had a firm grip on her arm as she tried to struggle against me.

"I'm Kat, a friend of your brother's. He sent me here to look for you. You've had everyone worried sick about you, he nearly gave up his chance at the Olympics to come here, until I volunteered. So help me God Mary-Ann you better get in this car!" I growled, feeling the pent up rage begin to simmer inside me.

"Hey, this is my dad's car," Mary-Ann noticed as I held the door open for her.

"He lent it to me so I could find you," I stated simply before slamming the door and moving over to drover's seat and starting the engine.

Mary-Ann folded her arms over her chest and pouted looking sulkily.

"So Jimmy couldn't be bothered coming himself so he sent his girlfriend," She sneered.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I insisted, staring at the road ahead. "And I told you the reason he couldn't come. Your whole family is worried sick." 

"Yeah, sure they are."

"Jimmy just spent his savings on getting a plane ticket out here, and it took your dad a lot of nerve to call him," I shot at her.

"You had no right to drag me out of that house, especially in front of my boyfriend. I don't even know you. You don't know what I'm going through. My family don't care about me all they care about is everyone else's and what they think... You don't know anything about me and you just ruined my chances with Jay, he's the only one that cares about me, he loves me I was going to lose my virginity to him tonight to prove it," Mary-Ann ranted.

Maybe it was the nine hours of travelling time I'd endured to get here, the lack of sleep, or just the sheer attitude Mary-Ann had on her over this whole thing that made me do it. I snapped, skidding to a halt in front of her house and turned to glare at her in the seat. She met my gaze angry and full on.

"Let me tell you a thing or two kid, I know exactly what it's like. I lost both my parents and I did all this running away shit, which is one of the reasons Jimmy let me come here. Jimmy almost got himself kicked off the Olympic team to come here and search for you, incase you've forgotten that was your mom's dream too. Your dad just lent a virtual stranger his car to find you because he believed that I could do it. The only reason he hasn't called the police yet is because he doesn't want to get you into trouble. As for Jay…" I narrowed my eyes.

"Boys like Jay only want one thing and I bet you he's been after it ever since you first started dating. He doesn't care about you, he cares about getting laid, sorry to lay it out like that but that's the way it is. His feelings back there at the threat of your brother don't bode well for future long term relations, does it now? The only reason I'm here is because they thought you maybe in danger so do not play the princess card with me!" I yelled, infuriated by Mary-Ann.

To my surprise Mary-Ann burst into a flood of tears, leaving me staring at her and beginning to feel slightly guilty for exploding. I patted her back gently before pulling her towards me and smoothing her hair. Mary-Ann complied willingly, and I started to see what this was all about. Mary-Ann's best friend had always been her mom and now she was gone, she didn't know what to do with herself or how to fix it.

"I miss my mom," she wailed into my chest, holding onto my jacket.

"I know kiddo, I do," I murmured, holding her close.

"I miss her so much," she cried.

We sat together like this for a few minutes before Mary-Ann pulled away and looked down at her hands, her pale skin blushing as she stumbled over the next words.

"We were so close you know? And then she died and suddenly I feel like part of me is missing and I don't want to talk to anyone because the only person I want to talk to is gone. I mean there are six years apart from me and my next oldest sister and I don't feel I can talk to any of them because they all have their own lives. I just want to talk to her so badly. I feel like I have no one." Mary-Ann's hands were covering her face as she sobbed now.

I felt my heart go out to her. I knew what she felt like; there was no cure for how she was feeling. I leaned over, drawing hr into another warm hug. Mary-Ann melted into it like a little girl. I held her gently as she sobbed her heart out.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here," I whispered. "I know it huts like hell but you can talk to me anytime."

Mary-Ann rubbed at her eyes, looking more like a child than ever.

"Come on; let's go tell your dad, he has no more reason to worry about you." I said quietly. 

Mary-Ann nodded before we both stepped out of the car and made our way towards the house.

---------------------------------------

It was past midnight by the time Donald stepped down the stairs form his daughter's room after a long and tearful conversation. He knew how she was feeling now and what she was going through. He felt better equipped to dealing with it. She had opened up to him about her mother and he was grateful.

He wasn't surprised to see that Kat had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him to come down. He felt like he owed her for coming down here and putting his family back together. Donald took the blanket off his arm and covered Kat's sleeping form with it before moving towards the phone.

He'd promised to call Jimmy with news, no matter what time, Jimmy had said.

"Hey Jimmy it's your dad. Kat managed to find Mary-Ann. They're both home safe and sound." He said into the mouth piece.

"_Where was she?"_

"That doesn't matter son, all that matters is that she's home," Donald said trying not to get emotional at the sound of his son' voice over the line.

"_How do we know she's not going to run away again? Dad, I can't keep flying back and forth because she's doing this," _Jimmy exclaimed frustrated.

"I know son, I know. Mary-Ann and me just had a chat, she told me what's been going on. So I don't think we'll have to worry about it happening again. Something Kat said made her open up, it seems," Donald remarked thoughtfully, wondering if the young woman had the same effect on Jimmy.

"_Is Kat there, can I speak to her?"_ Jimmy asked softly.

"She's fallen asleep on the couch son; you want me to wake her?" Donald asked.

"_No let her get some rest. I'm glad it turned out ok dad. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you dad."_

"I love you too son, get some sleep." 

The two of them hung up. Donald glanced at Kat curled up on the couch underneath the blanket, thanking God that his son had met a woman like her.

_**Hey, it turns out the pc is fixed, so I am a happy little girl. I don't trust it enough to actually type up chapters on though. This was one of the hardest chapters to write. Thankies to all the people who've added me, and such. To foxdvd, thank you for the critique, it was informative but if I took all of your advice I wouldn't have a story to work on. I have fun writing this, and it is fan fiction so I'm happy with it as it is. Thanks to the reviewers and enjoy!**_

_Katydid13: lol boys never learn, lol good thing Mac isn't after her heart, I just wanted something to remind them that she is a girl instead of just one of the team._

_Browneyedgirl75:lol I have a friend like that too, so I think to show something like that between them shows a development in the relationship. He could have lost his dream if she hadn't decided to step forward._

_Maddy Bellows: lol I advise you buy it and watch it, you'll probably like it. I fell in love with it! Lol Glad to have surprised you, there are a few more on the way. Being girly does show a different side. Lol I can't wait to post chapter 18 at the min. It's been fun so far!_

_Bluehavan4220: lol Good thing Kat did find her, it could have gotten a hell of a lot worse! Thanks for the review._

_Rejazzz: I feel bad for Jimmy with all the crap he's been through lately, at least he's got someone to lean on!_


	17. Chapter 17: What's Up Doc?

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

I jerked awake at the instant knocking on my door. For a second I thought I was still on the plane back over from Boston, It took me a minute to realize I was actually back in my own bed, in my dorm room. I checked the clock on the bedside table to see it was ten am. I'd gotten back at five, pretty much throwing my suitcase into the room and barely changing before flopping into bed exhausted.

I pulled back the quilt and yawned before getting up and slouching towards the door, tying my hair back into a messy bun. I opened it a little, still rubbing at my eyes.

Jimmy was standing there taking in the sight of me as I stood before him, leaning against the door wearily.

"Hey," I said, opening the door further to allow him entry.

Before I knew what was even going on I'd been swept up in his arms and he was holding me tightly. I was starting to feel slightly self conscious that I was pressed against his body. All the feelings that had stirred within me over Christmas were beginning to rise to the surface again.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back; his hands were still on my arms as his gaze met mine.

"It's not a problem, anyone would have done it," I replied, tearing myself out of his grasp before turning my back on him to gather myself.

"Your dad said thanks enough this morning anyway. Your house is really nice," I complimented.

I could sense him right behind me as I began to make the bed. His hands were on my arms gently. I shivered.

"Kat…" his voice was low and husky as he said my name.

I turned to face him, my eyes slowly tracing up his face to meet his eyes.

"Jimmy," I returned.

We were standing close together, barely inches apart. Jimmy's hand reached out and brushed a stray curl from my face. I held my breath.

"Kat I wanna tell you something…" he said cupping my face in his hands.

"Hey Kat, Doc needs you it's urgent!" Rizzo called through the door.

Jimmy and I jumped apart as he burst through the door; I looked up at Rizzo, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Doc's sick, he can't speak." 

It took me a few minutes to register this, before the full realization hit me. 

"Oh no no no!" I spat, feeling panicked. "He is not doing this to me."

Both of the boys were staring at me, stunned and confused. I shooed them both towards the door.

"I'll be there in a sec; I just need to get changed." I said slamming the door in their faces.

"It's definitely a throat infection." I said pulling away from Doc's open mouth and shaking my head, wearily.

Doc wrote something down on a piece of paper. I read it as he did so.

_I told you so. My doctor's prescribed antibiotics._

"Did he happen to say when you'd be able to talk again?" I asked, pleading.

_At least a few days which means I won't be able to read my speech tomorrow night, so you'll have to stand in._

I stared at him dumbfounded.

"No way, seriously Grandpa, I am not going to that ball," I told him.

_It's too late for them to find a replacement, Katrina this means a lot to me. All you have to do is read out what I've already written it'll be easy._

"I don't have a dress or anything," I reminded him.

_I have money, use it._

I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't like using your money."

_I'm putting you in this situation so use it._

"Are you sure, you can't…" I trailed off, hopefully. 

Grandpa shook his head. I sighed, pouting hand to my head.

"Ok, I'll do it, but only because I love you," I told him.

Grandpa kissed my cheek before ushering me out of the door to go buy a dress.

I made it back to the dorm weighted down with bags, containing, a dress, shoes, and various accessories and products to beautify me.

"What the hell, did you marry some rich dude whilst you were away?" O.C. exclaimed from his seat at the kitchen table.

"I wish," I muttered. "He could have hired someone to carry all of this."

"You're just in time for dinner," Rizzo informed me as I dropped all the bags by the door and slipped into a seat.

"So seriously what's all the shopping for?" Johnson asked, as Rizzo set a plate down in front of him.

"Doc's got throat infection so I have to read his speech out at the stupid charity ball. Unfortunately, I didn't have a dress or anything vaguely formal so I had to buy some," I replied sourly.

"Is that the ball to raise money for the children's hospital in The Village?" O.C asked, as he chewed.

"Yea, it's annoying because the only person I'm going to know is the one person I spend my life trying to avoid," I told them glumly as I twirled spaghetti on my fork.

"That's not true, I'm going," O.C informed me, taking a piece of garlic bread.

The whole table turned to stare at him. Jack shrugged.

"My dad asked me to put in an appearance while I was in town, if it didn't clash with my hockey schedule. You wanna go together?" he spoke between bites.

"I think you may have just saved my sanity," I told him.

"Na, it'll be fun hanging out with someone I actually like at one of these things." O.C. smiled before returning his attention to his meal.

The rest of us were still shocked by the fact O.C. probably owned a tux. I leaned back in my chair, beginning to think that this ball may actually turn out to be fun after all.

_**Happy Easter, this is a little Easter present for you all! Enjoy!**_

_Blueeyedgirl75: I'll confess I've never done the whole running away thing but it was something I thought went well with my char and her actions. Lol your posting was obviously successful!_

_Bluehavan4220: I hope you like this chapter. The next one is my fav!_

_Katydid13: Fingers crossed that she does see that. I like the little angst teenager that she is, of course it's understandable._

_Rejazzz: No problem everyone is busy with Easter and such so I don't mind. I'm glad you like it!s_


	18. Chapter 18: A Night To Remember

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"Jesus, how long can she take? We won't have to worry about the speech if she doesn't hurry up." I heard Jack muttering as I closed the door to my bed room.

"Dear God Jack, do you know how long it took me to do something manageable with this hair!" I exclaimed as I entered the room.

The whole group of men sitting in the living area went quiet. I knew I'd chosen the right dress from the fact there was more than one dropped jaw in the place.

The dress I'd chosen to wear tonight a strapless, black, bombshell style evening dress. It was strapless, and fell to my ankles. The bodice was boned to fit my bust perfectly, the black sheer lace fell in a jagged pattern giving way to the black silk underneath, making me look sexy and sleek. I'd topped the dress off with black high heels. My hair was in a half up, half down style; my curls teased just enough to bounce on my shoulders.

I put one hand on my hip, and the other was on my sequined clutch bag as I stared back at the boys.

"You look…" Jimmy trailed off clearly stunned by my appearance as he swallowed hard.

"If you were my girlfriend…" Silk began.

"Good thing I'm not," I winked as I strode past to O.C., who adorned in a tux looked fantastic.

He held out his arm grinning.

"I knew I could count on you to make me look good," O.C. stated playfully.

I gave him a warm smile as I linked my arm in his.

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself Mr O'Callahan," I returned, before giving the other guys a finger wave as Jack led me through the door.

* * *

Silk, Jimmy, Rizzo, Johnson and Mac were seated around the table five minutes later. Rizzo was dealing the cards for poker as Mac divided the chips.

"Should we be worried about the two of them?" Mac asked raising his eyes across the table towards Jimmy, who shrugged.

"O.C. will take good care of her if that Brett guy shows up," he stated before counting his chips.

"No, I mean them, as in them," Mac tried to clarify.

"You mean Kat and O.C.? No way man," Rizzo disagreed.

"They do send a lot of time with each other and they do look good together," Silk added.

"I'm sure you and Kat would look good together if you were in a tux, too," Johnson reminded Silk.

Silk sipped from his beer bottle nodding.

"Besides Kat's too professional to get involved with anybody from the team," Johnson added, picking up his card as Rizzo dealed.

"I'm just glad O.C.'s going with her. Get her and that Brett guy in a room together and it's like watching a bar fight," Jimmy spoke to the table.

Everyone nodded their agreement before beginning the poker game.

* * *

The applause was still roaring in my ears as I stepped down from the podium and made my way back to the bar where Jack and I were sitting at. O.C. wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close as I signalled the bartender for another glass of champagne to celebrate the success of the speech.

"Well done, see it wasn't that bad," O.C. said signalling for another drink.

"I think I'm on my way to being drunk and that may be the reason it went so well," I confided in Jack, pulling a face.

"Yeah, I noticed you pouring a few glasses down your throat. I figured you were just nervous."

"You'd be right O'Callahan," I smirked, taking another drink off the bartender.

"My dad's over there, do you mind if I go over and have a word?" Jack asked as I perched on a bar stood, eyeing up the assorted liquors behind the bar.

"Go ahead, I have…" I peered at the bartenders name badge, "Robert to keep me company."

The bartender looked up at me from cleaning his glasses and gave me a small smile as Jack moved away to speak to his dad. I gave Robert an overly dazzling smile as he began to make up a cocktail for me.

"This is from the gentleman seated over there," he said sliding the drink towards me.

I followed where he was pointing and narrowed my eyes seeing Brett waving at me, he was surrounded by a group of his high society friends. I rolled my eyes and jerked my thumb at Brett for Robert the Bartender to see.

"He is a pain in the ass," I told Robert.

"He's been watching you all night," Robert informed me.

"Then he's just gonna have to keep watching," I response, pushing Brett's cocktail away from me and asking for a Steamboat.

Robert raised his eyebrows but did as I requested. I felt a presence at my arm as I knocked the drink back.

The tutting next to me caused me to turn my head in Brett's direction as he sidled up next to me. I narrowed my eyes, feeling the alcohol hit me suddenly.

"Karina, you're looking stunning this evening, although I do wish it was my arm that you'd arrived on," Brett drawled, leaning on the bar.

I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head, hoping he'd go away as Robert rolled his eyes and handed me another Steamboat. Brett's hand enclosed on my wrist. I stared down at it feeling vexed.

"I have an offer to make you Katrina, one I think you'll have a lot of trouble turning down." I frowned turning my attention to Brett and wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"I want to offer you a job in my private practice as one of the partners. It would be me and you together, working as a team. This is the best offer you're ever going to get." He beamed his toothy smile, which I found slightly disturbing.

I slipped off the stool and to my feet, wrenching my wrist from his.

"Do you not listen to me? I want to go into helping athletes; I don't want to be part of your little socialite private practice," I snapped.

Brett's hands rested on my shoulders as he looked into my eyes.

"Katrina, you don't know what you want yet, I guarantee when you've finished playing with your little hockey team…" I saw red.

I yanked myself away from him; grabbing the drink he'd bought me and throwing it straight in his face.

"That little hockey team happens to be playing at the Olympics in a week, they're the best freaking hockey team in the world and they are going to prove it. I am never ever going to have sex with you Brett, because this is what it's all about, all the gifts, the proposals, the job… it's not because you love me or couldn't imagine life without me, it's because you want to get me on my back with you on top…" I jabbed him in the chest with my finger. "Because I'm the one you couldn't get in college and your family are stupid enough to give you the money to waste on trying to do it!" I exploded.

I turned on my heel and snatched up my clutch handbag before moving to storm off in the direction of the exit. Brett grabbed my wrist tugging me back to face him. His face was contorted in rage as alcohol dripped from his hair over his facial features. His face was beetroot red, the vein in his head throbbing. But I didn't care.

"Let go of me!" I demanded, trying to yank my arm back.

"We are not finished here," Brett reached into his pocket and pulled out the glittering diamond ring that he'd proposed with.

"Now you are going to leave here as my fiancé whether you like it or not. I will not be embarrassed by you again, Katrina." He unclenched my hand and tried to slip the engagement ring on my finger.

"Oh, hell no!" I growled, grabbing at the ring to stop him slipping it onto my finger.

Unfortunately Brett's reflexes were quicker than mine and the ring was already jammed onto my engagement finger.

A hand descended onto Brett's shoulder tearing him away from me. I looked up to see O.C. with a face of thunder, shoving Brett away from us both. I was still trying to pull the bastard ring off my finger.

"Are you ok?" O.C. asked me concerned, his eyes studying me intently for any sign of damage.

"I can't get this stupid ring off," I seethed, trying to wrench it off my hand.

O.C. took my hand gently before shaking his head and turning me towards the door, his hand on my back.

"Let's get out of here…" he began.

"You're a fucking whore Katrina; I see exactly what's going on now." I whirled around to face Brett as he came at me.

Before I realized it O.C. had stepped in front of me and launched a punch right into Brett's face. Blood splashed on Brett's tuxedo as his head snapped back and he lost his balance falling through the buffet table. I was in a state of shock watching the scene in front of me.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near her again!" O.C. roared, standing over Brett, before turning around and guiding me towards the door as security staff came towards us.

"We should probably be leaving now."

The poker players looked up expectantly as Kat's cursing could be heard down the hall as her and O.C. strode towards the living area.

"I've tried everything but the damn thing won't come off!" Kat exclaimed as they burst through the door.

Mac, Jimmy, Rizzo, Silk and Johnson frowned at the sight in front of them. Kat was pulling at her finger, grappling with something shiny that appeared to be stuck on her hand. O.C. was standing next to her looking bemused, as he clenched and unclenched his swollen fist.

"What the hell…" Jimmy muttered seeing the ring on Kat's engagement finger.

"How'd it go…" Rizzo asked a little uncertain as Kat rushed to the sink to turn the tap on over her hand still tugging at the offensive item.

O.C. was moving towards the freezer taking out an ice pack to put against his fist.

"It was a good shindig until we got kicked out," he proclaimed, leaning against the huge freezer.

"Erm…What's she doing?" Mac asked, staring at Kat who was now trying to bite the ring off her finger in frustration.

"Long story short, Kitty Kat drank a little to much too much…Brett tried it on her, she poured a drink over him, he slipped the ring on her finger and actually grabbed her, I pulled him off her, he called her a whore. I punched him, we got kicked out. The end."

There was silence as the group took this in. Kat had started sniggering, drawing their attention back to her as she shook her hand in frustration.

"He fell over the buffet table," she added, causing several smirks.

"And I had to put her over my shoulder because she wanted to go back in and punch him out herself," Jack stated dabbing at his hand with the ice.

"Does anyone know how I'm supposed to get this freaking thing off?" she growled holding up her had as the diamond sparkled in the light.

"Have you got any hand cream in your room?" Jimmy asked her, as she put the ring to her mouth again.

Kat nodded as Jimmy stood up.

"We'll try that first and then see what else you've got," he said, following her down the corridor.

Jimmy watched as she struggled with her key for a second, before taking it from her hands and doing it for her.

"Thanks," Kat mumbled as he held the door open for her.

Kat stepped into the room as Jimmy closed the door behind them; she flicked on the lamp before turning to face Jimmy and handing him the hand cream.

"Let me have a look first," he said softly.

Kat sighed holding out her hand for Jimmy to see. The diamond glimmered in the low lighting. The skin around her finger raw from where she'd been trying to yank it off.

"That's a pretty big rock," Jimmy whispered as he undid the lid of hand cream and dabbed some along her finger.

"I just want it off me." She stated.

Jimmy nodded his agreement as he made rubbed more of the moisturizer along her finger.

"He offered me a job you know, in his private practice as a partner. He said it was the best opportunity I was ever going to have." Jimmy paused and watched her as she spoke, her eyes still on the ring.

"It was a great opportunity…but it wasn't worth the cost," she said almost sadly.

"I threw my drink on him because he insulted the hockey team. I just snapped and embarrassed him in front of all those people," Kat confided raising her eyes to meet Jimmy's.

"He deserved it from what I can see," he said, a tiny smile crossing his handsome features.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked wriggling her fingers.

Jimmy took hold of her hand and closed all of her fingers except the one with the ring on. He looked up at her as he took it in his mouth, his teeth grazing the skin gently as he grasped the ring with them and sucked. Kat's head tilted back, her eyes closed as shuddered. Jimmy pulled away, the ring between his lips. He took it from his mouth and put it in the palm of her hand.

"There you go," he murmured as they both rose to their feet.

Kat's gaze was on the ring as she shook her head.

"I don't know what to do with it," she said softly.

"Send it back to him, or throw it away," Jimmy suggested as Kat set it down on her night stand.

"Can you give me a hand with the back of my dress?" she asked, trying to reach the zipper.

Jimmy stared at her a little unsure for a second.

"OK," he replied, stepping up to her.

Jimmy's fingers clenched the zipper as he pulled it down slowly.

"You looked beautiful tonight." The words slipped out as he tugged the zipper down further.

Kat turned to face him, holding the front of her dress up. She tilted her head up, their eyes met and before Jimmy knew what hit him, they were kissing. Their lips locked together, as passion ran through them both. Jimmy's hands were on her face, before gently tracing down her neck and then her shoulders.

The dress fell away as Kat's hands were pulling at his shirt, tugging it upwards; over his head and off his body. The skin on skin contact made him moan out loud as he ran his hands up her bare back, bringing her closer against him. His lips moved down from her mouth, to her throat, her hands slid down his body, running over the muscles of his chest before coming to rest at his belt buckle. He waited for her to release it as he ran his hands through her dark curls.

Jimmy looked down as Kat fumbled with the simple mechanism of the belt; he realized she didn't seem to be able to coordinate properly. Then he realized why.

Jimmy pulled away studying Kat for a moment, his hands on her shoulders. He was trying not to look below her face, which was proving pretty difficult considering how much they'd been working up to it.

"How much have you had to drink?" he questioned softly.

"Champagne, a few steamboats, and some cocktail I have no idea what the hell that was called," she pondered, swaying a, little under his hands.

Jimmy sighed before staring at his shirt on the floor. There was no way he was doing this if she was drunk. He stepped away from her, trying to keep his gaze averted and grabbed a fresh shirt from the laundry pile upon the dresser.

"Put this on," he said, turning his head away and holding it out to her.

Kat took it from him before slipping it over her bare body. It was only then that Jimmy dared to look. The shirt only met the tops of her naked thighs. Jimmy closed his eyes momentary, praying to God for strength before scooping his own shirt off the floor and pulling over his head.

"I was enjoying the view," Kat pouted.

Jimmy moved over to the bed pulling the quilt back for her to climb in.

"I'll tell you what. If you get into bed now and you remember any of this tomorrow, you can see as much as you want," Jimmy reasoned with her as he watched her slip into bed.

"I have a better idea, how about you climb in with me right now," she spoke in a husky tone, stroking the space next to her.

Jimmy had to admit he was more than tempted.

Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a very stern look.

"If you remember any of this tomorrow morning, then come see me and we'll talk," Jimmy said firmly.

Kat let out a little sigh before flopping back onto her pillow, her eyes already closing.

"You're missing out," she teased in a low seductive tone causing Jimmy to shiver.

"Yeah, I know I am," he responded, clenching his jaw to keep his resolve.

"I'll see you in the morning sleeping beauty," he whispered as she began to fall asleep.

He watched the raise and fall of her chest for a few seconds before slipping out of the door and closing it behind him.

_**Woot it's update time!! Hope you enjoy this chapters, thanks to everyone reading even if you're not reviewing!**_

_Browneyedgirl75: lol well you can show this chapter to Gramma because she did it! I could not help putting that little cliff hanger, I hope you like this chapter. Lol I think your one of the coolest people here!_

_Rejazzz: lol bet your cheering on O.C. now!_

_Bluehavan4220: lol he put her in that situation. I bet you love this chapter too!_

_Katydid13: I'm glad you think so!_


	19. Chapter 19: Hangovers and Heartbreakers

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

My head was pounding as I padded towards the kitchen in my slippers. I'd thrown pyjama bottoms on under the large t-shirt I'd woken up wearing this morning. I had absolutely no recollection of getting changed, or even how I managed to get myself out of that dress, when it had been so painstakingly hard to get into. Several things were still batting around my head from last night as I had a vague remembrance of things, but there were images that didn't seem to fit in with the things I remembered.

On top of that my finger was red raw, in some sort of circular shape. I'd literally panicked this morning when I found myself face to face with a diamond the size of jelly bean attached to a gold band. Obviously at one point it had been on my finger hence the soreness. It had taken me a few minutes to recognize it as the ring that Brett had proposed with those two times, this in turned had led me to almost hyperventilate at the thought that maybe I'd been so drunk Brett had somehow gotten the two of us married, until I realized that the space next to me wasn't actually occupied which in turn I was thankful for.

I managed to stumble into the kitchen, hand on my head trying to massage the pain away.

"And how is the drunken one this morning?" Jack hollered from the kitchen table. I gazed up to see him sitting across from Jimmy who was rising to his feet and moving towards the coffee maker.

"Shhh." I put a finger to my lip as to silence him, or at least make him speak quieter.

I dropped down next to Jack as Jimmy returned to the table and pushed a cup of coffee towards me.

"That looks like quite a hangover," Jimmy remarked, sipping from his own mug.

His eyes were on my face, he was studying me as if trying to decide something. I wrapped my hands around my coffee mug as he raised an eyebrow. I frowned at him about to say something before I was suddenly hit by a memory from last night.

_His lips were on mine as his hands caressed up my back as he pulled me closer so I could feel him hard against me. I moaned against him as his lips slipped from my mouth and rained heated kisses on my throat as my hands ran over his firm chest towards his belt buckle._

I felt the blood rush to my face as I stared at Jimmy surprised, lips apart in shock. Jimmy's mug froze midway to his mouth as he caught sight of my face. He knew that I knew. At least I knew how I'd managed to get out of that dress now.

"Good to see that you managed to get that ring off your finger," O.C. said, breaking me out of my daze.

I turned towards him still stunned, following his gaze down to my finger. Jack's hand was resting next to mine, it looked swollen.

"What happened to your fist?" I asked, suddenly getting my grasp of words back.

Jack frowned, looking at me pointedly.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he questioned.

I gave Jimmy a significant look before answering.

"Bits and pieces."

"Nothing about Brett…" O.C. prompted me.

I put my hands over my mouth mortified at the conclusion I was drawing.

"Tell me we didn't get engaged, because I found his ring on my bedside and…"

Both Jimmy and O.C. started sniggering, I darted my gaze confused between the two of them.

"What?"

"Don't worry you're not engaged." Jim said touching my arm gently.

"O.K…" I said narrowing my eyes. "So how did I end up with the ring?"

"Well Brett jammed it on your finger after you threw a drink in his face."

Suddenly I remembered the fight between me and Brett and the reason I'd lost my temper in the first place.

"He insulted the hockey team…" I murmured running my hands through my tangled curls.

"Oh shit, you punched him and he fell through the buffet table," I exclaimed, putting my hand to my mouth.

Jimmy and O.C. were laughing again now. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, no one calls you a whore and gets away with it," O.C. stated seriously.

Jimmy's head snapped toward him as I sipped from my coffee.

"Is that what he did?" Jimmy growled.

O.C. nodded.

"Hence why he took a trip over the buffet table," O.C. said simply. "And why I had to put you over my shoulder so you didn't go back and punch him too."

I rubbed my face with my hands, wearily.

"This feels like it's too much to take in right now," I said pulling my hands away and meeting Jimmy's eyes.

A sympathetic look passed over his face, before his mouth set in a grim line and he looked away from me.

I rose to my feet, trying to shake off the emotions bubbling up inside me.

"I'm going for a run. I'll see you guys at the game." I told them both, before retreating to my room feeling a little ashamed.

* * *

After going for a run and running a little errand, I dived into the shower to try and sooth the ache from my muscles before the game with Russia. Memories from last night had swarmed me; I was mortified at my own behaviour especially when I remembered it had been me who'd made the first move on Jimmy.

Adding to this, I knew it was very likely that someone at the ball had probably filled Doc in on the night's festivities and I wasn't looking forward to facing that firing squad just yet.

The arena was packed when I got there. I flashed my pass and managed to duck in along side Doc just before the whistle blew. He glanced at me, arms folded but said nothing. He didn't look mad, maybe I was in for a pleasant surprise after all.

The whistle blew, hurling the game into action. I was on the edge watching it. Russia were the best team in the world, I knew this was a tester match to give the team a chance to actually play what they'd be up against in the Olympics. Unfortunately within the first five minutes, despite Jimmy's shouting, O.C. had got cornered in a classic Soviet, two-on-one move and the Soviet's had scored. Trouble came along when O.C. was smashed by a bulky Russian, leaving him writhing in pain on the ice. We were down by at least eight points by then.

"We're gonna have to get him to the medical table," Doc told me as his fingers probed O.C.'s leg. I knew O.C. was trying to be strong but he was in a hell of a lot of pain. Nodding my agreement, I helped Doc carry O.C towards the medical bay, cringing when I heard the USSR score their tenth goal.

I brushed Jack's hair away from his face as he tried to stem the tears that were threatening to roll down his eyes. He was breathing through his teeth he was in so much pain. I could feel his frustration as we watched Herb's back as he strode away from us. I grasped Jack's hand; he clenched it tightly as we waited for Doc's return so we could take him to the hospital for X-ray's. It was wither a stretched ligament or a tear and I knew which one we all preferred.

"Deep breaths, O.C. Deep breaths, Control your breathing, control your pain," I spoke in low tones, my voice soothing.

OC did as I said and seemed somewhat calmer as he clutched my hand.

"You can't do that, that's my net man!" Jimmy's raised voice carried through to us as Jack turned his face away from me so I wouldn't see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"They just scored ten goals, Jim. Right now it's everybody's net," Herb returned as the voice faded as the door closed.

Herb had just told Jimmy he was thinking about benching him. It was clear throughout the game that Jimmy had been distracted and I couldn't help but feel a little responsible for that. I wanted to talk to Jimmy but right now O.C. needed me more, so I ignored the shouting that was filtering through the locker room and focused on Jack who was now speaking.

"Kat, I need you to do something for me," he murmured, struggling to balance on his elbows to look at me.

The tears were still evident on his face, he reminded me of a little boy. My heart really went out to him as I saw the full extent of his pain on his face.

"Anything," I stated with a small smile, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"My girlfriend Candace was in the stands tonight, she saw me go down, could you go find her and tell her what's going on? I'll know she'll be worried."

I was momentarily surprised by his words. O.C. had never even mentioned the fact he was seeing a girl before. She must be someone special if he was keeping his cards to his chest like that.

"What does she look like?" I asked shaking off my surprise.

"Five six, blonde shoulder length hair, usually pulled back in a pony tail. Emerald coloured eyes." Despite the pain he was in there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Jack O'Callahan, look at you keeping secrets," I teased him.

Jack tried to shrug, but instead ended up flopping back against the table, grinding his teeth in pain. Doc was coming through the doorway now; his eyes met mine as he nodded to me.

"We can take him to the hospital now," Doc informed me.

"Grandpa, I'll meet you at the hospital," I said releasing Jack's hand and snatching up my backpack.

Doc was staring at me unimpressed. O.C. reached out and patted Doc's arm to get his attention.

"She's doing something for me, come on Doc I need something to get me out of this pain." Doc's gaze softened as he nodded for me to go.

"I'll bring her to the hospital," I told Jack.

His face lit up for a second before he fell back into the well of pain that I knew must be ripping through him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

I turned my back on the two before hurrying through the locker room full of half dressed men. We'd pretty much got to the point where they didn't care whether I saw them naked or not, and I was pretty comfortable with that. As I strode towards the door purposefully I found my eyes straying to Jimmy, who was sat next to it.

His hands were clasped together near his mouth. Our eyes locked for a moment, there was reproachfulness in them. It was at that moment I knew I was part of the reason that ten goals had been let in that net tonight.

I reached out clasping his shoulder tightly before releasing it and breezing through the door and towards the crowds of people filtering out of the arena. I searched over the heads of people searching for someone who matched the description of O.C.'s mystery girl. I noticed someone standing slightly apart form the crowd. She was leaning against the wall, her bag resting in both hands in front of her. From the ashen look on her face I could tell that it was her. I had to say O.C. had picked a looker.

I weaved my way towards her.

"Candace?" I questioned.

The blond raised her head to meet my gaze, frowning; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she studied me.

"I'm Kat Valentine, one of the team's doctors and a friend of Jack's, he sent me to find you," I spoke wearily, hoping this was in fact O.C.'s girlfriend.

Relief blossomed on her face as she clutched my arm tightly.

"Is he ok? That fall looked awful," she said, the concern in her voice touched me.

"We're not sure yet, we suspect it's a stretch but it could be a tear, it's difficult to tell without X-rays. The other doctor for the team is on route to the hospital with him right now, I said I'd collect you and we'd meet them there," I informed her.

"Thank you so much," Candace murmured as I started to lead her towards the parking garage.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Candace said as she followed me towards the car.

"I wish I could say the same, Jack's kept you pretty quiet," I told her softly, unlocking the passenger side door for her to climb in.

"We kind of agreed to it. He doesn't need a distraction through the games and I don't need the media attention that being associated with him would cause. I like my privacy," she admitted, as we both climbed into the car.

"Nice to see a girl after my own heart," I commented.

We shared a smile.

"So Jack's told me a lot about you, it's nice to see a woman, in a male dominated profession," she returned.

"What do you do?" I asked curious.

"I'm a nursery school teacher." I had to say looking at her I could see it.

Candace had soft feminine features, when she smiled it seemed genuine and caring. I already liked her.

"How do you handle all those kids?" I exclaimed.

"I just have the gift with them, they seem to like me," she admitted, with a small smile.

"I have serious respect for people in your profession, I couldn't handle so many kids in one go. That is a gift," I said honestly.

"Hey, you're a doctor looking after the Olympic Hockey Team; I think your job's a lot more important than mine at the minute," Candace complimented.

"That's not true, you're shaping kids futures. I get to make sure twenty men don't mess up their bodies before the Olympics."

"Hm, that's a job with benefits." She winked.

I found myself laughing.

"So how long have you and O.C been together?" I asked her as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"About a year now I think, I met him through his nephew. He came to pick him up from nursery school and we ended up chatting, he somehow talked me into a date and here we are now." She beamed.

"Wow. I'm glad he has someone outside of all this, he's a great guy he deserves someone like you," I told her bluntly.

Candace blushed.

"He is a great guy. I miss it when he goes away, but it makes it all worth while is when he comes home to visit," she said softly.

Now, here I could see a couple deeply in love. I turned the engine off, and we both undid our seatbelts as I spoke.

"Time to see what the damage is."

We both stepped out of the car and strode towards the open doors of the hospital.

"Look, before we go in there is something I have to tell you." I said stopping as we reached the glass panels.

Candace glanced at me wearily, raising a cautious eyebrow.

"O.C. may not be in great shape. We suspect he's either stretched or torn a ligament in his knee. He's in a hell of a lot of pain. So it may look a bit scary when you first see him."

"What happens if it's torn, or stretched?" Candace asked me clearly concerned. I sighed, as I glanced inside the emergency room.

"If it's torn, he'll have to have surgery to fix it. He won't be able to play at the Olympics because he'll be recovering from surgery. If it's stretched, it'll take up to a week or two for him to heal but he'll have to make sure not to strain himself otherwise he won't be able to play at all. We're hoping it's just stretched, he'd miss the qualifying round but be able to play in the middle stages if Herb decided to keep him on." I folded my arms over my chest, with a sympathetic expression on my face.

"So there's a chance he may not be able to play at all?" Candace asked, looking severely saddened.

"It depends what the injury is and how the coach feels about it. Herb's usually fair when it comes to the team." I tried to reassure her.

Candace put her hand to her mouth, shaking her head.

"It's just sad he's trained so hard to get here, and he may not even get to play." Candace wrapped her arms around herself.

I slipped my arm around her shoulders, reassuringly.

"There's still a chance he might get to play, come on let's go inside and see him, He'll be waiting for you." I said guiding her towards the glass doors and into the building where somewhere O.C. was getting the news of his leg.

_**Okies so I may be on a little Hiatus for the next week, so we'll see how it goes people. Thanks to all you lurkers and reviewers out there. As I am a shameless plug I advise you read **__Brown Eyed Girl 75's _'Memories of Brooklyn' _**also Madison Bellows and my self have been co-writing a little story called **_'What If's'_**It's on my profile so check it out!**_

_BrowneyedGirl75: lol I so would have, drunk or no drunk! Lol well unfortunately for Kat Jimmy really is a decent guy! I bet she wishes she'd jumped his bones._

_Maddy Bellows: See me shamelessly plugging! Lol thank you for your wonderful words, I loved writing that chapter, because there was so much action._

_Rejazzz: lol he is such a sweetie, which is the problem. I loved OC punching Brett so much. I've had that scene in my head for ages._

_Beautyqueen321: Nice to see a new face welcome! Hopefully you didn't day dream too much about Jimmy? Lol You I think you seriously made me blush, thank you so much!_

_Katydid13: lol I'm glad you loved this; I sent you a new chapter! It may be a while before you get another one uni work is taking over._

_Bluehavan4220: lol I know what he deserves but the punch over the buffet table was the best I could do. You should see what he does with his rather expensive ring. Lol he's got it now, after OC threatened him. Can you imagine Jimmy if he ever met him again?_


	20. Chapter 20: Really Good Friends

Chapter Twenty

It was late when I eventually stepped into the dormitories. My head was still reeling from the events of the past few days as I tread quietly. The light was on in living area as I pushed open the door and raised my head to see the lone figure sitting at the kitchen table, his hands wrapped around a mug of steaming tea.

I frowned, before giving Jimmy a sympathetic smile as I close the door gently behind me.

"Hey, you're up late." I muttered, returning back to face him.

Jimmy pursed his lips together sadly before looking down into his mug.

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "How's O.C.?"

I slipped into the chair across from Jimmy, running my hands through my hair wearily.

"It turns out it's just a stretch. He's on crutches but it should be healed in a week or two. I have to pack his stuff and mine before Lake Placid tomorrow." I groaned before turning my attention back to Jimmy's stricken face.

The elephant in the room was looming over us both, I knew I was the reason he was up late tonight.

"So…I guess we need to talk," I murmured.

Jimmy was staring down at his mug again as he nodded.

"Yeah, I think we do," he muttered, before raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Jimmy fished.

I nodded, feeling my cheeks begin to flush.

"You could have taken advantage of the situation but you didn't," I said softly, resting my elbows on the table.

"Oh, you were making that pretty hard," Jimmy reminded me, with a reminiscent grin.

I blushed even more furiously, trying not to do the same.

"Well…I was enjoying the view," I remarked honestly.

We both chuckled lightly. Jimmy's hands moved across the table clasping mine, his fingers ran over the raw skin on my engagement finger.

"I really like you Kat," he told me, looking troubled. "But that's where we have a problem, you're a distraction. I mean I can't get last night out of my head, and it affected me today. I let ten goals into my net during a match with the USSR; Herb's threatening to take my net away. The point is I like you but I can't do this right now. There's too much at stake."

I pulled my hands away from his, rubbing my face gently with them.

"I get it Jimmy; we have to keep those professional. I can do that," I muttered.

"I mean I'm guessing you feel the same way from the way you were acting last night?" he implored.

It was time to lay my cards on the table.

"Look, my feelings…" I began.

Jimmy leaned forward his eyes on me, I studied my hands.

"This is really hard for me." I swallowed. "I think that we could have something…something special and I don't want to screw it up. So I think it's best we don't agitate the situation until after the Olympics and then if we both feel the same way…" I shrugged.

"We can see where it leads," Jimmy finished, with a small smile. "I'd really like that."

I bowed my head nodding, before rising to my feet. Jimmy followed suit.

"You want some help packing O.C.'s stuff?" he asked, setting his mug on the counter before facing me, a smirk playing over his lips.

"You think you can keep your hands off me for long enough to do that," I teased.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think it should be the other way around," he pointed out.

I blushed again.

"If you start on O.C.'s room, I'll pack and then come help you," I uttered.

Jimmy nodded his agreement before opening the door to O.C.'s room to begin the packing process, leaving me to ponder the aftermath of the Olympics.

--

The tension in the car was thick and heavy, it weighted on us both making the silence more and more awkward. O.C. was trying to be positive about his leg injury but we both knew that it would be easier for Herb just to kick him off the team despite the fact that O.C. had given it his all.

My attention was focused on the road in front of me as I broke the quiet first, about something that was un-hockey related.

"So Candace seems nice," I started, giving O.C. a side glance.

"Yeah, she is," he said simply looking out of the passenger side window.

"So…" I prompted with a small smile.

"I was wondering how long you were going to go without actually getting to the subject," O.C. remarked with a wide grin.

"You're a horrible tease Jack O'Callahan," I returned.

"She's a nursery school teacher from Boston we've been going steady for over a year now. Some of the guys know but I'm not big on talking about it especially now with all the media attention we're starting to attract," Jack told me, answering a question that had been bothering me.

"I can see why, so it must have been tough being a part for so long because of the training and such," I pointed out.

Jack shrugged his eyes on the profile of my face.

"It was, but you know, she has her own life and I have mine, so it worked out well. We trust each other. I just feel bad that she'd bought a ticket for the Olympics and I might not even be playing," O.C. groaned.

"You never know Herb may keep you on, he said you could still come to Lake Placid didn't he?"

"That's because he doesn't know what the injury actually is yet," O.C. pointed out.

There was silence between the two of us for a little while; Jack was looking thoughtful as he gazed out the window again.

"Hey Kat?"

I risked a glanced at him.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Thanks for packing all my stuff last night and letting me stay with Candi, it means a lot. We don't get to see each other often and I'd had this big romantic date planned," he sighed. "Anyway thanks."

"It wasn't a problem, but you may wanna thank Jimmy, he did most of your packing while I was trying to get all my crap together and in the car."

I felt O.C.'s eyes on me before he actually said the words.

"What's going on there?" he pondered.

"Hm?" I replied, hoping he'd drop it.

"What's going on between you and Jimmy, there's this weird chemistry between the two of you…"

I cut him off.

"We're just really good friends," I persisted

"Yeah such good friends you went all the way to Boston for him to find his sister. Rizzo told me all about that little gem," O.C. continued.

I was pretty surprised that he even knew about that.

"I'd have done it for any of you," I stated, switching gears.

"But you did it for Jimmy," he pointed out.

"Are you going anywhere with this?" I asked, exhaling deeply.

"Yeah, you and Jimmy," O.C. informed me.

"There is no me and Jimmy," I argued.

"Oh, there will be," O.C. assured me with a self satisfied grin.

The thing was I didn't think he was entirely wrong.

_**Woot! Another update for all of you peeps!**_

_Browneyedgirl75: np I am shameless on __those things, I thought your story deserved some love! _

_Bluehavan4220: I think Jimmy would beat him to death with the hockey stick and then chuck him onto a railway track. Lol the team would help esp O.C. he really hates the guy._

_Katydid13: I know I don't think they seem to understand they're squishing my creative flow here!_

_Maddy Bellows: lol she's n neither, I thought it was time that one of the guys has a gf, especially with some stuff that occurs later and I thought O.C. deserves to have someone to love him. Lol I was going "yea right"_

_Rejazzz: lol I wanted it to be a little surprise for you all, I'm glad you like it!_


	21. Chapter 21: Sweden

Chapter Twenty One

Sweden was tough. Then again we always knew that as soon as we entered the big leagues there would be a lot of hard choices to make. The match against Sweden though was what truly showed how far we had all come.

The situation was a problem in itself. O.C was unable play at least until the middle round, his first game back would be the one we played against Russia. It left us a player short, and it was obvious that Herb had taken that into consideration before giving Jack the green light. The problem was it left us vulnerable, if another player went down we would be screwed.

Unfortunately that worst case scenario had just happened. Mac had just been taken down. He'd been hit furiously hard and tumbled on the ice. The bone of his left thigh was bruised and badly so. An injury like this was damned painful to play on. It deserved rest and eventually through that the ache would resolve itself in a matter of days.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose between my eyes with my forefingers. Doc and I had already conferred with Herb, and the conversation had been kept strictly business.

"Would it damage Mac any more to play?" his question ringing in my ears

"No but it would hurt like hell." My own answer coming back to haunt me.

There was tension in the air, it was thick and heavy. I could feel it crushing down on me as I leaned my back against the wall lightly. Morale was low, the team knew what this match meant and what Mac's injury could mean to their chances of getting anywhere near a medal.

The team was gathered in a half circle in front of us, they sat upon the benches laid out in front of their bays. Coach Craig flanked his opposite side as Doc flanked mine. Herb was pacing in front of the refreshment table, it was frightening to watch.

His shoulders were hunched with tension and his jaw was clenched tightly. I recognized the scowl from my childhood, from one of the times I'd tried to run away and he'd found me at the bus station trying to purchase a ticket back to the house my parents had lived in before they had died.

Something bad was about to happen, I could feel it.

Herb paused in front of the refreshment table, his hands settled on either side of it. All eyes were averted as he did so. His nostrils flared before he grabbed the table and flipped it. Water spilled across the floor along with plastic cups and other odds and ends.

The whole team stared at him in disbelief as he stood before them panting, the vein on the right side of his head beginning to throb. My own mouth as hanging open at the sight before me. Herb had never been one to lash out, at least not with anything but his tongue.

"This is unbelievable. You guys are playing like this is some throw away game up in Rochester. Who we playing Rammer?" Herb 's voice resounded through the locker room.

I inwardly cringed as Ramsey ducked his head and mumbled the word "Sweden."

Herb's gaze shifted, it panned along each member of the team until it came to rest on Mac, sitting there, an ice pack clutched to his leg over the support bandage Doc had secured earlier.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Put your gear on!" he snarled.

Mac stared at Herb like a deer caught in headlights.

"I said put your gear on!" Herb repeated, raising his eyebrows for empathise.

"Doc told me I couldn't play." Mac exclaimed, gesturing to his damaged leg.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. You got a bad bruise. You know what put you're street clothes on because I got no time for quitters!" Herb erupted, jabbing his finger in Mac's direction.

"Come on Herb! No body is quitting here!" Rizzo said into the open air, trying to defuse the argument.

Herb spared him a dismissive glance for all of a few seconds before speaking.

"You worry about your own game. Plenty there to keep you busy."

Rizzo pursed his lips together tightly, lowering his eyes in shame.

"A bruise on the leg is a hell of a long way from the heart." Herb growled, before turning away and rubbing the back of his head.

"Candy ass."

I watched as Mac's head shot up, his eyes narrowed and his face contorted in rage as he exhaled loudly.

"What'd you just call me?" he asked, his tone dangerously low.

Herb twisted to face him, the challenge was there. I could see it as he met Mac's eyes head on.

"You heard me." he said, his voice matching Mac's.

"You want me to play huh? Is that what you want?" Mac spat, throwing down his ice pack so hard it split.

It was like watching a time bomb, there was no way to stop it as it neared the final second, but then again that's what Herb was pushing towards all along.

"I want you to be a hockey player!" Herb shouted, pointing at Mac.

Mac was on his feet, wobbling on his leg for a second as his control broke. His whole body was vibrating with the anger that coursed through his veins. Johnson and Silk were already following suit as he lunged forward. The two of them barely managed to grab him as he shot towards Herb.

"I am a hockey player! You want me to play on one leg?! I'll play on one leg!" Mac screamed as Herb turned his back upon the room and rolled his eyes.

I caught a ghost of a smile across his lips before it vanished again and he was gone from the locker room. The team were already rallying around Mac, whilst trying to get him ready for the ice.

I stared at the mess and the upturned table that littered the locker room door, before I sensed Craig's presence beside me. In one hand he carried a mop and in the other a bin liner.

"I'll mop, you pick up the cups?" he offered with a grin that confirmed my suspicions.

"And they say chivalry is dead." I pouted before taking the bin liner from his hands and getting to work.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I updated. If I am honest life got too busy and I lost interest in Miracle. Many times I have been ready to write but had no idea how to start the chapter. So after watching Miracle again last night and catching up on old time I got the inspiration to finish this story. I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but if you are, let me know what you think.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Ice Rinks

Chapter Twenty Two

Lake Placid's ice rink was beautiful. Snow was heaped along the edges where they had cleared it away from the surface of the rink itself. It was open air, strings of lanterns hung above the skaters as they leisurely moved across the ice. The sound of mild chatter filled the air as people moved with a fluid grace that was rarely seen anywhere else.

Somewhere along the snow ridges Herb was sitting with Aunt Patty, my godmother. The woman had been a saving in grace in the earlier years of my life, she and Grandma had been the mother that I had been lacking in. She was a softer figure than Herb, a good compliment to his gruffness. She had been the one I turned to in times of woe as a teenager. The one I had confessed everything to about Jimmy, when we'd met for dinner in Lake Placid.

Yet again she had been there for me. She understood better than anyone else ever could what it was like to be in a position like this. To want something so badly but to be unable to actually grasp it. Patty had a patient and tolerant nature, and I liked to think that some of that was rubbing off on me.

I had offered to take the kids off her hands and around the rink so her and Herb could spend what would be so very little private time together. The past few months must have been hard on both of them but to look at them drinking hot chocolate and sitting together on that bench it would seem like the time had barely affected them at all. Herb was gazing into Patty's eyes like he was seeing her for the first time, her mouth quirked as he spoke, before he broke into a huge grin.

I felt my own lips twitch in response to seeing the tenderness that Herb displayed for his wife, smiles it seemed were contagious.

"You look happy." a familiar voice said from along side me.

I twisted my head to see Jimmy standing beside me, his own coy smile gracing his masculine features. I felt my heart beginning to beat a little faster, as his bright blue eyes met mine.

"That's because I'm back on the ice." I informed him, skating a little a head.

Jimmy caught up easily as I already knew he would. The legs feed the wolf, I remembered as one of Herb's comments, and I knew that he had been right. By conditioning them, they were stronger and faster, they had more endurance, even if they'd had to fight through the pain to get there. Challenging Jimmy to a race across the ice would be pointless, still it made me want to try even though I was out of practice.

"You know your not allowed to try out any of those jumping spins right?" Jimmy reminded my half serious.

He was going at my speed which was barely anything more than a walk in the park on the rink. I liked the fact he looked at ease. His shoulders weren't tense or rigid, his eyes were glittering as he looked at me. He looked relaxed and I enjoyed the feeling that gave me.

"I can still do a spin or two, maybe a jump, but don't worry I won't wow you with my awesome skills." I smirked, glancing at Kelly and Danny skating a little way ahead.

Jimmy laughed out loud, it was a rare sound. One that I had only heard at the table during dinner,a handful of times. I had never made him laugh until now.

"You've got an amazing laugh." I found the words out of my mouth and in the open.

Jimmy tilted his head at me with a wide smile as I felt the heat creep across my cheeks.

"It's ok to say stuff like that you know?" he told me, his fingers linking mine as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now." I pointed out, pulling back. "But your not thinking about all the girls that will be fling themselves at you after this."

Jimmy chuckled wryly, pulling me back towards him, fingers still entwined in mine. He drew me close, his arm wrapping around my waist and holding me close against him. Heat radiated from his body as he used his thumb to trace the apple of my cheek. His eyes were on me and for a second I felt like I couldn't breath. There were no words to say, to describe how I felt as the bristles of his cheek caress mine. His lips brushed my ear, sending a shiver through me as he spoke.

"It's you Kat, you and only you." he whispered before drawing away, his hands now clasping both of mine.

I looked at him surprised, feeling my face curve into a smile. Jimmy wiggled his eyebrows, making me break into giggles as he raised our arms, for Kelly and Daniel to pass under.

"My dad's gonna be at the game." Jimmy informed me, releasing my hands and moving to skate my my side.

"I am so glad he can make it." I enthused, meaning every word.

"Yea me too." Jimmy said, pulling a face at me as he skated past.

"You nervous?" I asked, pushing myself to catch up.

"Only when I think about it." Jimmy said with a conspiring look, before taking my hand again. "Hence why I am thinking about something else."

"It had better be in what I am wearing right now otherwise you are in big trouble." I commented, keeping an eye on the kids as they skated in a circle around the rink.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"If I wasn't thinking about that I am now." he responded, his licking his lips and making a hot tingle run through my body.

"You are a bad person." I told him, raising my own eyebrows.

Jimmy snorted.

"That's rich, O.C told me that you pawned Brett's ring and gave all the money to that charity for disadvantaged kids." Jimmy retorted.

I shrugged.

"He obviously didn't need the money and it was one ugly looking ring." I reminded him as we both cringed at the memory of it.

"Forget about him now, after we win the Olympics you'll be able to take your pick of any team." Jimmy told me.

"You really think so?" I asked him quietly.

He tilted his head at me in manner that summarised clearly what he was thinking.

"Have you thought about what your going to do after the Olympics?" I asked him quietly, the mood becoming a little more serious.

We drew a halt near the wall of the rink and leant against it for a second, Jimmy giving me an opportunity to catch my breath a little and keep an eye on the kids while he gathered his thoughts. Jimmy put his hands on the back of his head and looked up at the night time sky. The stars were tiny pinpricks above us.

"Not a clue. I can't really see beyond where we all are right now." he said thoughtfully.

I tried to hide my tiny smile behind my hair as it fell across my face.

"Yea I know what you mean. All of this is too big at the moment to really see past." I reasoned.

"Scary." he muttered before shaking it off and casting a glance at his watch.

"Ahh bedtime." I commented wryly, before checking out the time for myself. "You have an early practise tomorrow before the game."

"Yea we do. The guys nominated you cheerleader by the way for the Game against the Soviets." he informed me.

Jimmy tilted his head down towards me, our faces were inches apart. I closed my eyes as his nose rubbed across mine.

"Keep dreaming Craig." I murmured before his lips brushed mine with the softest of kisses.

"Oh I will." he promised before pulling away completely.

I pressed my fingertips to my lips as he winked at me. I watched as he made his way to the opposite side of the rink before Kelly and Danny appeared by my side.

"Dad says it's time to get off the ice Kat." Kelly said, taking hold of my hand.

I sighed out loud, as Danny skated ahead of us, on his own and independent.

I'd forgotten Herb was here, I'd gotten to caught up with Jimmy that the two of us had forgotten that this wasn't supposed to be happening. I rose my eyes expecting to see the face of thunder that had kept me disciplined throughout my childhood.

Instead there was something else, something I hadn't seen before. He clapped my shoulder as Kelly and I stepped onto the snow in front of his bench. Aunt Patty was already seated, hot chocolate cupped in her hands as she tried to disguise the smile that illuminated her features.

No words past between me and Herb as I guided Kelly's hand into his. The look of understanding in his gaze said it all, and I realized what I was seeing was approval. It stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't look so stunned." Herb uttered gruffly. "How do you think I met Patty?"

I turned open mouthed to stare at Aunt Patty as she sipped from her cardboard cup.

"It's true." she confirmed, with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

"I thought..." I trailed off, unsure how to even word what I had been thinking.

"Yea, that'd I'd go off like a bottle of soda?" Herb submitted.

I nodded my agreement, feeling ridiculous.

"If it had interfered with his game I would have, but the two of you? You look happy." he told me, pursing his lips together in a smile.

"We've made sure it won't interfere with the game." I reassured Herb.

"Good." he said, checking his watch.

"We need to get going, we have an early start." he said regretfully to Patty.

"We'll be there tomorrow in the stands and don't forget what I said." she told him forcefully as she stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Herb held his hands up in defence.

"I won't I promise." he said before we waved Patty and the kids goodbye and took off towards our separate lodgings.

* * *

_**Well it's nice to see that some of you are still reading. I hope that you guys keep enjoying it. There's a poll up on my profile page for this story. The truth is I am a better writer now than I was back then as you will see from the newer chapter I am posting. Let me know what you think?**_

_Sparky: I forgot that you read this story. Your review made me smile. I completely forgot about it until I watched the movie the other day with a few Malibus, hence the inspiration was born. I spent all night writing a truly sexy scene with Jimmy so stay tuned for that._

_Penelope: Hi! Lol I love when the guys are all meeting up for the try outs! That's one of my fav scenes. I am glad you liked the previous chapter and I have written a few a head so watch this space._


	23. Chapter 23: From Russia With Love

**AN:**** M rating for the latter parts of this chapter...**

Chapter Twenty Three

Russia. Every other team paled in comparison to the Soviets. Every other game was barely a blip on the radar compared to this. A nervous tension was in the air, it hung in the locker room like smoke. I had never seen the team this wrapped up before. There was no reassurances I could make, it made me feel useless. Unfortunately for me the silence of the locker room right now was not my problem.

I was already in the medical room with Doc. O.C. was laid out before us on the medical bed, his upper body was propped up by his elbows as he watched my fingers poke and prod along the pattern of ligaments underneath the skin. I traced the place where the strain had been, watching Jack's face as I tapped the muscle around the knee.

"It feels fine." I said, straightening up against the crick in my back. "You feel any pain or twinges?"

O.C shook his head, he looked inquiringly at me. It was at moments like this I remembered how young he actually was.

"Nothing, feels as good as new." he informed me, stretching his knee out again as if to prove it.

The door to the medical bay opened, I glanced over my shoulder to see Coach Craig stepping through it and shutting it quietly behind him. His gaze strayed to O.C's knee as he watched the movement closely before stepping up to the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. I stepped back letting Craig review the situation. The decision had already been made on O.C, so it just depended on what Herb had said.

"You ready to go?" he asked the younger man pointedly.

I felt the pressure in my chest begin to shift as a beacon of hope started to shine through. O.C stared at him for a second before his brain made the logical jump, his mouth was already twisting into a grin as he caught sight of the expression on Craig's face.

"Are you serious?" he asked tentatively. "Am I playing?"

The grin broke out across Craig's face, betraying his stoic posture. I felt my own lips twitching at the conclusion I was drawing.

"Suit up." Craig said, clasping O'C's shoulder with his large hand.

The gesture was supportive and fatherly, it was over in a second as Craig turned on his heel and exited through the door he'd come through. Doc and I broke out into wide smiles, matching O.C's as I held out my hand for a high five. His hand clapped against mine, before he changed the angle of his body so his feet were hanging over the edge.

"I'm playing Russia baby!" he whooped, before hopping off the bed and heading towards the locker room door.

"At least someone's happy about it." Doc commented dryly before the two of us began to tidy the medical supplies away into our bags.

"I just can't believe it's finally here." I said, shaking my head as I closed my own medical satchel and slung it over my shoulder.

"I can't quite believe it myself." Doc replied. "I just hope we're not needed."

"I know that feeling and second it." I said, grabbing my plastic pass out of the front pocket of my bag and slipping it over my head so it dangled between by breasts on the neon green cord.

Doc checked his watch, before fixing the clasp on his own leather medical bag to close it. It was strange seeing the difference in supplies and carriers. Doc was old school with a twist of modern medicine. Me, I simply went for comfort and space.

"We had better get moving, the game is about to start." Doc said, already shooing me out of the medical bay and out into the corridor.

I paused, waiting for him to close the door behind us so I could hand him his own pass. The team were already filing out of the door further down one by one. Their gear was already on, and seeing them all decked out, heads held high, faces taunt with determination, made my chest ache with pride.

This was huge and it was momentous. I could feel the excitement in the air, tingling up my spine as I watched them. Doc and I stepped up behind them, walking at our own pace, watching as each member of the team touched the walls that we had filled full of telegraphs and letters from people all over the country, that were supporting this boys.

We paused as the team drew to a halt. I was too small to see over the crowd of men in front of us, so I summarised we were probably waiting for the green light. Then suddenly they were moving again. Rizzo had stepped to one side and tapping each of the hockey players with his stick before they broke out onto the ice.

Herb had made the right choice placing him as team captain, his spirit knew no bounds. He had the ability to pull all of these men together and bond them. There was a kinship in them that almost frightening, but it was wonderful to be a part of something so solid.

Rizzo was turning now, I could see him taking a deep breath, steadying himself to step onto the ice.

"Rizzo." I called out.

Rizzo paused, and tilted his head towards me. I kissed my fingertips and pressed them lightly to his helmet.

"Good luck." I told him as he nodded his thanks.

In a split second he was gone, already a blur on the ice.

* * *

My heart was in my throat the entire game. The final ten minutes made my chest constrict and ache. The tension was so heavy and thick, I could feel it weighing down on me. It was almost suffocating and I knew the crowd could feel it as well. Jimmy had been injured late in the third quarter, when one of the Russian's smashed into him on the ice. It had floored Jimmy, leaving him hunched and struggling to breathe between the goal posts. It had been sickening to see him take that hit, there as so much strength and violence in these men, sometimes you forgot this was a game.

We were all thankful that Jimmy had only been winded. More for his sake that the game, it would have broken him if he'd had to step out before the Game was over.

When that buzzer went...

The sensation was practically euphoric. The crowd literally went wild. We were all already on our feet, screaming and shouting, whooping in the air. The exhilaration was coursing through my veins, as the boys were already jumping over the wall of the box and skating across the ice at speeds unfathomable to me now. I found myself being swept up and onto the ice by Johnson and Silk. I wobbled, unsteady on my feet as Rizzo suddenly clasped me in a bear hug.

The fierce joy of success resonated through my bones as he squeezed me so tightly I thought my ribs would crack. In a gesture that was both fluid and graceful he passed my along to Jimmy. Jimmy reached his hand out to steady me, his arm curling around my waist and drawing me close to his body. The scent of sweat and chemicals from the ice filled my nostrils as he wrapped his arms around me in jubilation. Just the things a hockey player was supposed to smell like. His eyes were on mine, vibrant and brilliantly blue as he stared down, his expression suddenly serious.

I knew what was going to happen before he did, there was a flutter of panic in my chest. So many people cheering, flashbulbs erupting, and Jimmy was getting caught up in the moment, in the thrill of the win. Jimmy was also about to make a big mistake, kissing me in front of all of these people.

"Jimmy." I murmured, my hands coming to rest on his forearms as I drew away, shoes slipping on the ice. "Look at your father."

I clasped his arm tightly with my left hand before pointing into the stands. Jimmy followed my line of vision. His face lit up like a kid at Christmas, happiness blossomed across his features as he used his whole body to wave at his father. I couldn't help but wave to as Donald Craig used both fists to empathise the weight of his pride for Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, share the love a little would ya?" O.C teased, grabbing my hand and pulling me gently towards him, and the throng of hockey players whizzing around him.

I rolled my eyes as Jack twirled me around into what seemed to be a huge, very masculine group hug.

"Hell yea. We won boys!" Mac was yelling, ruffling my hair with his bare hand as the rest of screamed and cheered to the chant of the crowd.

"USA, USA, USA."

Hell yea, we'd beaten the Soviets, no**w** it seemed that gold medal was dangling well within sight.

* * *

The rest of the night was blur, I supposed for most of the players, they were shipped off onto a bus and driven to the Conference Hall to attend their first Press Conference. Champagne had been delivered to the locker room sent by the bigwigs from the Hockey Federation, it was still sitting there now unopened, along with two dozen untouched flute glasses.

Although the team had beaten Russia, tomorrow there were games to win. Tonight's success would be short lived in comparison to the rest of the Olympics. The team's celebrations were currently on hold, and with that our own as well. Herb and Craig still had to coach them through the next couple of rounds, and Doc and I still had our own jobs to do. We would be useless if the boys needed us, if we had let loose. Which wasn't to say that we didn't want to, we were simply all too responsible.

Unfortunately the adrenalin from the win was still coursing through my body. I was awake and alert, curled up on my side in bed, reading a Sherlock Holmes novel that Doc had leant me. I wasn't a fan of classics, but there was something about the way Doyle wrote that captured my attention.

A discreet knock at the door caused me to draw the covers back and snatch up the blue, linen, dressing gown and pull it on over my black tank top and grey sleeping shorts. Coach Craig and I were still rooming with the boys. It was sort of like being on call, although this was a hell of a lot easier than my residency had been.

I opened the door, still attempting to tie the belt on the dressing gown. Jimmy stood before me, his dark head was bowed as one of my hands came to rest on the door frame. I stepped backwards inviting him into the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hey." I uttered quietly. "Are you ok?"

Jimmy rose his head. His face was serious, sullen even. I frowned, sensing that something was amiss. His brilliant blue eyes lingered on my lips before he leaned in. His large hands cupped my cheeks softly, thumbs smoothing over my skin with care before his mouth sought out mine. I closed my eyes, my hands clutching onto his T-shirt for dear life as I fell into the depth of that kiss.

The heat of his body made me shiver against him, my hands tracing along the firm muscles of his lower back underneath his shirt. His tongue parted my lips with a finesse I had never been privy to. His kisses left me breathless, each one left me aching and desperate for more as his clever fingers came to tug at the knotted belt above my waist.

I gasped at the feel of the cool air upon my feverish skin as the night gown hung open. Jimmy broke away for a second leaving my lips swollen and my body taunt and wanting. His eyes were on me, drinking in the contours of my athlete's body on display as he gently pushed the night gown from my shoulders. It landed in a tiny bundle at my feet.

I watched his face as his fingers played with the hem of my tank top. His eyes strayed to my face. He licked his lips, taking in my expression as his fingertips raked lightly across my abdomen causing me to shudder. A smile danced across his handsome features as he pulled the top up and over my head. There was no shyness between us as his t-shirt added to the pile on the floor, followed by my shorts and finally his sweats.

His hands were molten hot, caressing over my naked flesh, driving me into a maddening frenzy. Jimmy's knees hit the back of the bed, he held onto me as he sunk down onto the mattress into a sitting position, I slipped into his lap unwilling to break the skin to skin contact and the desire that crackled in the air between us. My moist core rubbed against his cock dragging an illicit moan from my lips as Jimmy's teeth grazed my throat.

"Your so beautiful Kat." Jimmy uttered, his eyes on my face watching every single feeling that crossed my features.

"Protection." I managed to mutter, trying as hard as I could to stop myself from thrusting down upon his throbbing member as he guided it to just that right place.

I wanted it so badly and to feel the tip of him teasing my sensitive nerve endings, causing my whole body to seize in need.

"Jesus Jimmy your killing me." I panted through grinding teeth, clasped his shoulders tightly and arching in response to his movement.

Jimmy's arm locked around my hips as he fumbled for his sweats. He tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, as I shifted briefly to give him some space to put it on.

"Kat, look at me." he whispered, guiding me back into previous position.

I tipped my head forward, my dark curls falling over my face as his eyes met mine. There were so many emotions there, so many hopes and so many dreams that hadn't existed before tonight. Jimmy's body jerked as I slid down his erection, feeling every single inch of him inside me. His groan sent a sensual rush through me. His mouth fastened on my throat as he held me close, his flesh was slick as I writhed, struggling to match every single movement he made with my own. I had never felt so reckless and out of control.

I was beginning to come undone in his hands, his mouth was teasing, licking and tasting my skin as his thrusts drove me further to the point of no return. My hands were in his hair, my voice breaking into a whimper as I begged him to keep going, to take me faster, harder until I hung on the edge of my peak. Pleasure was vibrating through every nerve of my body before my climax erupted, setting every single one of them alight. Jimmy's mouth covered mine, his tongue caressing the parting of my lips, stealing the sounds of my orgasm and smothering them with his own as his body stiffened and quivered in response.

The two of us toppled backwards onto the mattress, still tangled up in each other, struggling to catch our breath. Our faces were merely inches apart, as his fingertips trailed along the delicate line of my jaw before his hand finally came to rest on the nape of my neck. Jimmy's lips brushed mine in the tenderest of kisses as he pulled the sheets over our entwined bodies.

"Sweet dreams Kat." he murmured, as my eyelids began to flutter closed.

I placed the palm of my hand on his chest lightly, just over the place where his heart beat underneath my fingertips. There was a comfort in knowing he was here, a serenity that I hadn't felt in my whole life time. It was like the final piece of the puzzle had just fit.

"Goodnight Jimmy." I whispered, pressing my lips to his with the gentlest of butterfly kisses.

* * *

_**I admit I did not expect the amount of reviews I received. So thanks guys! Your encouragement means a lot. A really, big heartfelt thanks goes out to katydid13. She has been a wonderful beta throughout this story and she keeps it true to the time period. Lol she also creates a challenge, and God knows I love something to test me!**_

_Soccer: lol it looks like we all had a Miracle lapse! Thank you so much for your kind words!_

_Dogdays: I am glad your happy. Thanks very much!_

_Spanky:lol I am glad that you love the story that much, both me and my beta work hard on it. I am totally understanding what your saying about his puppy dogness and then his raw sexuality._

_Katy: Seriously I meant every word I said!_


	24. Chapter 24: Consquences

Chapter Twenty Four

There was something wonderful about waking up with Jimmy in my bed, his sensual athlete's body pressing against mine. His breath was on the back of my neck, his arm wrapped around my waist, clasping me to him even in sleep. His lips crept along my shoulder blade, kissing the tender muscles until he came to the curve of my neck.

"Hm that is a wonderful wake up call." I murmured, feeling him stir against me.

"I can make it better." he informed me, arching his hips lightly against my ass.

I gasped out loud as my body responded to his gesture. His fingertips were already doodling patterns on the shape of my naked torso.

"I love the way you make me feel." I uttered, rolling onto my back.

Jimmy propped his head up on his hand as he looked down at me. His eyes met mine searching as he used the palm of his hand to trace the contours of my body.

"I meant what I said at the ice rink." he told me honestly. "This isn't a one time thing for me."

I used my own hand to smooth over the dark stubble that graced his cheeks, smiling as his words filtered through to my sleep fogged brain.

"I'm all yours." I murmured, bringing my lips up to meet his.

The kiss was delicious and slow, the intimacy between us was something I had never felt with other men and I enjoyed being swept away. Jimmy was the only person who made me feel like I could let go of my control, he was the only person who saw everything about me and who never judged. The kiss deepened, I could feel the flare of desire creeping through my skin before we were rudely interrupted by the sudden and abrupt blare of the alarm clock.

My hand lashed out as Jimmy broke away, watching amused as I struggled to turn the thing off. He caught a glimpse of the time and buried his face into his pillow.

"I guess that's your cue to leave." I mentioned bluntly, climbing out of bed in order to grab my linen robe.

I turned back to see Jimmy watching me, his gaze smouldering as his eyes took in my nakedness. I wrapped the robe around my body and fastened the belt firmly at my waist.

"Go." I urged him, trying to speed along the process by picking up several items of his clothing and dumping them on the bed beside him.

He was, thankfully already pulling on his sweats so I didn't have to worry about being distracted by him being nude.

"I know I have to be out before Coach Craig starts his morning rounds." he reminded me, yanking his T-shirt over his head.

I ran my hand through his dark, ruffled hair before rolling my eyes.

"You make it sound like we're doing something forbidden." I told him, pulling my hair back into a messy bun and fixing it in place.

Jimmy regarded me with a pointed stare.

"Yea, your right. It sort of is." I said, pulling a face at him to show my thoughts on that.

Jimmy rose to his feet, his hands resting on my hips as he looked down at me. His fingers toying with the knot of my belt. My body tightened in apprehension.

"I'm just an innocent young goalie, I didn't know any better." he teased me.

I shook my head, pretending to be affronted.

"There's nothing innocent about you Jimmy Craig," I informed him, poking him in the chest with my finger.

"Herb won't be impressed if you wound me." he said glancing at the alarm clock again. "I really have got to go."

"I know." I said with a reassuring smile. "Go kick some ass."

Jimmy placed a feather light kiss upon my forehead.

"I will see you later." he told me, before opening the door to my room and closing it firmly behind him.

* * *

Practi**c**e was in full swing. I was high up in the stands, watching the boys swerve around each other at sensational speeds. They never seemed to tire of the routines, or of the pressure. They were motivated and driven. Russia had given more confidence than anyone could have dreamed. They were all a formidable opponent now for the gold medal, not something to be scorned at, like the USA team had been over the years.

I was proud of them for that, they had given the nation hope in a time of darkness. They had to be feeling that themselves. Even if they didn't win the gold medal, people would remember the game against Russia for decades to come.

My hair was tied back in a loose ponytail as I flicked through the paperwork on my lap ideally. The reality was, I was simply filling time for the next game. I was barely needed unless there was an injury to attend to. So instead I was flicking through job applications. They were all for different locations, different sports. I had to look a head to after the Olympics, because even if I couldn't see beyond it, life would go on.

Coach Craig's shadow fell over me as shifted though the paperwork. I rose my head to see him holding out a cup of take out coffee. I took it gratefully, taking a sip as he dropped down into the seat next to me.

"It looks like we've actually got a shot now at that medal." he said after a long period of silence.

The silence hadn't been awkward, we had spent a lot of time together over the past few months and gotten to know each other quite well. The moment Craig had sat alongside me I had known something was up. His right foot was tapping almost compulsively.

"Yea we defiantly have." I agreed, pursing my lips together and adding."Thanks for the coffee."

Craig slumped back in his seat, taking a chug from his coffee cup before replying.

"You looked like you needed it."

I bit my lower lip and raised my eyes skyward. This was just something else to deal with, something else to fend off so that Jimmy and none of the other boys would be distracted. I thought we had been careful this morning, but apparently that wasn't true, it may even have been last night. At the end of the day Craig wasn't stupid.

"After a big win like that I am surprised anyone could sleep last night." I said carefully, wrapping my hands around my cup to keep my hands warm.

Craig ducked his head, he gazed into the depths of his coffee cup before letting out a deep sigh.

"I saw Jimmy go into your room last night." he said quietly.

I let my gaze flicker to the game that the guys were playing in front of us. Watching them in action was liking a masterpiece in motion, I kept my eyes on them as I spoke calmly.

"His ribs were hurting from that smash he took on the ice. He came to my room to see if I had any painkillers."

Craig tilted his coffee cup, before leaning back in his seat, his posture more relaxed then it had been a few minutes ago. I felt myself breath an inward sigh of relief.

"If there was anything going on between the two of you that would be your business, but you have a reputation to protect." Craig mentioned casually.

I frowned, twisting my head towards him feeling slightly suspicious.

"As far as I know my reputation is in pretty good standing." I remarked drily, studying the profile of his face.

Craig drained the last of his cup before setting it down on the floor between us. He laced his fingers together as he stared at the ice, his forehead creased as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"People have been asking questions about you." he informed me. "They want to know about the relationship you have with the players, and if the fact your female affects things."

I shrugged my shoulders. Things could mean everything, from my abilities as doctor, to the team, to whatever else crossed people's minds. People were looking for reasons that the people had succeeded, Herb's alternative approach to coaching was of course it, but it didn't stop people asking about the other things had been contributing factors. I didn't consider myself one of them. The team would still be in this position if Doc had been flying solo.

"I do the job the same as anyone else would, I don't think it's affected the team. I think the fact we are at the point we are now proves that." I told him wearily.

"That's what I told them, your a damn fine Doctor." Craig said bluntly, crossing is arms over his chest.

I felt my face flush at the compliment, I waited a few seconds for it to fade before turning in my seat to face him, my left arm resting on the back of the chair, propping my head up.

"Who are we really talking about here Craig? What people?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on here.

"People from the Sports Federation, they're interested in your abilities. From what I gather a few of them are putting together some offers, I told them you were very professional." Craig informed me.

I bowed my head, my fingers playing with the watch on my wrist in thought.

"Thank you Craig." I uttered.

"No problem." he hesitated for a second. "Another guy was asking about you, something about a private practice. I told him it would be a loss to the sporting world if you decided to go for that."

I shook my head feeling my jaw already beginning to clench at the prospect of Brett yet again snooping around, making inquiries about me.

"I don't want to go into private practise. That guy, he's using it as a bargaining chip." I found myself saying.

"Yea well, it's a good thing I tossed him out then." Craig said with a facial shrug. "O.C mentioned a few things about him and I figured you didn't need any more distractions."

"I feel like your becoming my guardian angel here Craig." I remarked, taking a sip from my coffee.

"Your part of the team, someone's gotta look out for you." he said gruffly. "You need to watch out for him Kat, you need to make sure there isn't a chance for him to damage your career."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't give him the ammunition for something like that." I promised, settling back in my seat.

"Kat." Craig started, drawing my attention back to him. "One day your career won't turn over and tell you it doesn't love you any more. You need to figure out what you want from this and how you can use it to your own advantage. Don't let go of everything over a boy, you've worked too damn hard for that."

I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling above me.

"Is that why you retired from hockey? Did you give it up for someone?" I asked him quietly.

Craig cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm better off for it now. This opportunity wouldn't have come up if I was still playing hockey."

"Still hurt though right? Hence the reason we're having this talk." I commented.

"It hurt that I gave up something I loved, for something that ended so badly. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"I would never give this up." I confessed. "I've already lost one dream, I can't afford to lose the one thing that reminds me of who I am. Working with these guys and patching them up. I feel like I'm helping other people achieve their own dreams. I don't want to lose that."

"You can't let anybody, take that away from you." Craig asserted, his lips clamped together grimly.

I bumped him with my shoulder playfully.

"Since when did you become my mother?" I said light heartedly.

"I've gotta coach somebody now that my boys are all grown up." he joked, his eyes still lingering on the ice.

There was some truth there, they were all growing up now. The Olympics and the match against Russia had set things in motion, something nobody could stop.

"Just don't sell yourself short Kat, that's all I ask." Craig said forcefully.

I let my eyes slip to Jimmy on the ice, his focus was on the puck, watching and waiting for it. I was glad he didn't dare spare a glance up to the stands.

"Don't worry Craig, I won't."

* * *

_**I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted. I had a few amendments to make on the next chapter and it took me a while to get in the frame of mind to write it. Also work is manic, but on the plus side I seem to be getting weekends off which is seemingly unheard of.**_

_Soccer: lol the only time I enjoy watching sport is when I am watching this movie. Me and my old housemate cheer the guys on even though we already know they win. Thanks for your review._

_Spanky: Thank you very much, you would be surprised how hard this chapter was to write. Jimmy and Kate have always had an emotional dynamic as opposed to a physical one, so it was hard trying to make this work for the two of them. Your words make it way worth it._

_Dogs: I am glad you like them as a couple! _

_JJ: lol I will hold my hands up and admit my main focus was on the fact they were using a condom, so I actually forgot about writing in the removal! Thanks for making me aware of the mistake, I like to think that you guys would have already factored removal into the equation._

_Katy: You didn't get that far behind, I am just really happy that you are still my beta._


	25. Chapter 25: Choices

Chapter Twenty Five

The night time air was soothing upon my skin as I sat on the bench of the outdoor ice rink. My head was tilted back, resting on the back of the bench as I stared up at the night time sky. It was cloudy tonight, so I couldn't see the stars, but just sitting here in the peacefulness was relaxing enough. My hands were resting, clasped in my lap. I closed my eyes, exhaling through my mouth.

So many things to consider. The future was beckoning morosely. I was feeling overwhelmed by it all. I knew I should be focusing on tomorrow, on the last few games that the team had to play but my attention was elsewhere. It was hoisted up on expectations, and my own idiocies.

I nearly hadn't used protection last night. I'd nearly gotten so swept away in the chemistry of the moment that I could have helped ruin both of our lives. I hadn't been thinking, and I needed to get a grip on that. So much was at stake here. There were too many choices to be made, too many options to choose. Who knew what was right and what was wrong?

I rubbed my hands over my face. Jesus, I hadn't had to worry birth control for over a year now. I'd stopped taking the contraceptive pill after Patrick and I had broken up and I had been accepted to help out with the team.

I was lucky to have people watching out for me, especially against Brett who seemed to have made it his personal mission to sabotage my career. Too many ways to slip up and get caught out, I thought.

Yet Doc had always said that life was about taking chances.

Wasn't that what I was doing now?

Jesus Christ I knew I was falling, I knew it the first time Jimmy's smile had lit up the room for me. I was powerless to stop it, if he came to my room tonight I would barely be able to deny him any more than I had last night. When he kissed me it was everything I had waited for my whole entire life and more. Jimmy made me feel like I was home. He was the warm, fuzzy feeling you got when you walked into your house after along trip away. I welcomed the way he made me feel, because I was alive again. I felt like I was breathing for the very first time in a long time.

I felt the bench creak at the same time I felt his presence lingering by my side. The weight of the bench shifted to accommodate his hockey player's physique.

"What are we looking at?" Jimmy asked complacently, his head resting next to mine.

"We were trying to look at the stars, but it's clouded over." I told him, keeping my eyes still closed.

"So now we're cloud spotting?" he asked, his warm fingers slipped between my mine.

My hand curled round his automatically. It seemed like getting close to him was instinctive now.

"Not any more." I murmured. "My eyes got tired."

"Ah." he said before falling silent.

I tilted my head to rest it on his shoulder. He smelled fresh, like he had just stepped out of the shower. Jimmy's lips grazed my hairline, he had shaved since this morning and his smooth skin felt good against my own. He was everything to me. Just having him here with me quietened all the doubts that echoed through my mind.

"You worry too much." he said completely out of the blue.

"Huh?" I asked, raising my head in shock and staring at him alarmed.

"Kat, I can read you like a book." Jimmy reminded me, rolling his eyes humorously. "You come out to the rink to think, so something is bothering you. You're feeling insecure because your trying to figure out what happens after the Olympics."

"Your stealing the thoughts right out of my head." I accused him.

Jimmy smirked, a knowing, dirty smile that made the heat rush to my cheeks. His finger tips reached out and brushed the stray curl away from my cheek and back behind my ear. His thumb toyed with the loose curls at the nape of my neck, the gesture was soothing. I felt myself beginning to unwind as his fingers massaged the knots in the curve of my shoulder.

"Your tense." he remarked quietly as I groaned out loud.

"Hm, not so much when you're doing that." I said, exhaling deeply.

"Tell me." he requested.

His hands were gentle and tender as I altered my position so he could work his magic a little better.

"I've had some job offers." I conceded.

"That's good." Jimmy approved, using just the right pressure on my shoulders.

"I have no idea what to do, what to chose." I told him honestly.

"You need to choose what's right for you." he said in a matter of fact manner.

"What about what's good for us?" I asked, turning my head so he could see the profile of my face.

"Kat." Jimmy sighed. "This isn't about us, this is about you. You can't sacrifice parts of yourself for this relationship when we've barely had time to build a foundation. I wouldn't ask that of you."

"I just don't want this to be over before it's had a chance to begin." I said quietly, fidgeting with my bracelet.

"You need to have a lot more faith in the two of us." Jimmy told me, guiding me backwards so my back was resting against his chest.

My head was tucked under his chin as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I relaxed into his hold, feeling safe and now secure in his arms. There was truth in his words, I had never considered just riding this out. The idea of simply having faith was alien to me.

"Your used to working hard to get what you want. You don't need to do that with me." he murmured, dropping a kiss onto the back of my head. "So basically relax, and just let things happen."

My shoulders slumped wearily as I sighed.

"You know if this is serious, I can't be your doctor any more. It's extremely unethical." I ventured before coming more confident. "We have to tell them. At the very least Doc and Herb have a right to know. Craig already knows. You were not as discreet as you thought."

Jimmy let out a sigh of exasperation.

"It was meant to be a good night kiss." he informed me, slumped backwards onto the bench.

"Uh huh." I responded, feeling my body tense at the memory.

"Your worried about how this is gonna effect your job." Jimmy remarked, crossing his arms over his chest as I shifted into my sitting position beside him.

"No..."

Jimmy tilted his head towards me, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." I corrected. "Not the one right now, the ones after this."

"You think that this..." Jimmy used his hand to gesture between us. "Is gonna effect that."

I rubbed my face with hands, trying to figure out a way to break it to him gently. He could be so naïve at times, but then again he was still a college hockey player, he hadn't stepped into the big, wide world yet. He didn't understand the stigma that the four year age difference would cause.

"When this comes out." I caught the expression on Jimmy's face and corrected myself. "This will come out."

"I'm not worried about that." Jimmy said dismissively.

I rolled my eyes at his juvenile response. He hadn't thought through this relationship at all, and really who could blame him. He took everything at face value, the acceptance we received through the team would be real and it was all that Jimmy was seeing. The team and his family were the only people that were important to him and part of me thought maybe I should take a leaf out of his book and not be concerned about people's thoughts, yet part of me was irate at the fact he didn't understand the ripples that this would cause outside of the team.

"Well I am. You don't seem to understand what this is going to do to my reputation. I am giving up a lot for this relationship. No one's going to hire a doctor whose been sleeping with one of her patients, especially on a sports team. Nobody's going to want to give me a job after this."

I could see all the pieces snapping into place as he considered my words, each one of them fuelling the cogs whirring in his head.

"So what are you saying?" Jimmy asked, his voice hoarse, his body wrought with tension.

"If we are serious, if we really are going to make this work we need to tell people like Doc and Herb sooner rather than later, so that I have a fighting chance to retain some professionalism after this." I informed him.

"Ok, if that's what you think we need to do, we'll do it." Jimmy said,running a hand through his hair.

"I do." I told him, both hands pressed between my knees as I shivered against the cold. "I really do."

Jimmy reached out and clasped my hand tightly with his warm fingers.

"Your freezing." he muttered tugging me to my feet.

"Let's get you inside before you catch hypothermia." I complied willingly before Jimmy used his hands to rub up and down the arms of my jacket, using the friction to generate some heat.

"You know you need to get some warmer places to think." he told me half serious as he looked down into my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as I became lost in an ocean of blue. Jimmy pursed his lips together, his large hands coming to rest on my shoulders. I felt exposed, like he was staring into my soul. I was baring all for him and his expression said he was seeing all of me for the very first time. His hands slid down from my shoulders, along the length of my arms before the fingers of both hands entwined in mine.

"Let's get this over and done with." he said his voice husky with emotion. I swallowed hard, finding my lips apart but no words leaving my mouth. I'd seen him now too and it was... Jimmy was stunning. There were no other words to describe the connection that ran so strong between us.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper.

"We'll take the punches as they come." he assured me.

Just listening to him talk settled all the fears and doubts that I had come out here to the rink with. With him holding my hand I knew I could do anything, and this relationship it didn't have to be a burden. It was something inspiring, something beautiful.

So this, I realized, was what it was like to find your soul mate.

* * *

_**Yo guys! Sorry it's been a while. I have been mega busy with my NY fic, and of course RL. It had been turbulent and busy but it's looking up! So thankies to the people who are still reading this. I can't tell you when I'll update next but I promise at some point this story will be finished.**_

_Soccer: Jesus, I wouldn't mind that kind of wake up call from Eddie Cahill, I don't think I'll be able to kick the guy out of my room, for Hockey Practice or not._

_Lori: I wanted to address issues that other fics didn't. It's not as easy as the two of them just getting them together, there are other factors at work._

_Kiwi: I hope you continue to enjoy it!_


End file.
